Digimon Rojo: Los niños elegidos
by Mafecin
Summary: Los niños elegidos han madurado, y los problemas de la vida real y de la adolescencia a veces ni se comparan con los que tuvieron que vivir en el Digimundo. Romances, nuevos compañeros de clases y la aparición de nuevos villanos - Situado pre Digimon Adventure 02 [Taiora & Sorato].
1. Hipotéticamente

**1**

Había pasado un largo tiempo sin volver a saber de los digimon. La última vez, había sido durante aquel verano del 1999, cuando los ocho niños elegidos se habían encontrado con sus compañeros digimon, enfrentado a diferentes desafíos y a digimons malignos como Devimon o los Amos Oscuros. Pero ya había pasado casi dos años desde eso…

Luego, otro año de clases, otro verano, y una vez más, un nuevo año de clases.

Para Tai, el año anterior había sido extraño y no precisamente por cosas del Digimundo, del que ni siquiera se acordaba recientemente. No. Había sido extraño porque ya nada era lo mismo. En primer lugar estaba Matt, que ya no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés en común con él. Desde que había recibido un bajo para navidad, sólo se la pasaba encerrado tocando música, y luego comenzó a juntarse con otros chicos del curso, y formaron una especie de banda.

Después estaba Sora. Hasta hace poco, Sora era su mejor amiga y la veía prácticamente como a otro chico, pero de la noche a la mañana, comenzó a actuar extraño. Ella decía que había madurado… Ya no quería jugar fútbol ni se vestía como solía hacerlo. ¡Dejó su gorro azul de lado y hasta usaba faldas! Y salía con más chicas… Pero más importante aún, lo trataba diferente.

De los demás chicos con los que compartió en el Digimundo prácticamente no sabía nada, a excepción de Kari, obviamente, y si no hubiese sido por el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, se sentiría completamente solo. Y eso era precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando entró a la sala de clases…

Parecían haber dos alumnos nuevos, que estaban precisamente de pie frente al pizarrón, junto a la profesora. Una de las chicas, muy guapa a gusto de todos los hombres presentes, era alta, esbelta y pelirroja. El chico, que parecía ser también muy bienvenido por las chicas, no era japonés. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules. Todos esperaron expectantes por su presentación.

\- Hola a todos – saludó. Su acento no era nativo – Soy Andy Evans, y soy inglés. Mi padre ha sido transferido por los siguientes años… Es un placer conocerlos a todos

\- Yo soy Asuka Minatosaki, es un gusto

\- Asuka, por favor siéntate junto a Akira, allí – dijo la profesora indicando un puesto vacío – Tú, Andrés, siéntate por allá – dijo volviendo a indicar un asiento vacío, junto a un chico llamado Yutaka.

Yutaka era el nuevo mejor amigo de Matt, su "ala derecha" en la banda. A Tai no le caía especialmente bien, no porque estuviera celoso ni mucho menos, sino porque creía que era muy "agrandado" para su edad. Se la pasaba en fiestas, y creía que era una mala influencia para Matt, que ya había cambiado demasiado de por sí.

El día transcurrió sin altos ni bajos y Tai se encontró caminando lentamente, bajo un sol implacable, de vuelta hacia su departamento, cuando sintió los pasos de alguien corriendo tras de él. Se giró y se encontró con Sora.

\- ¡Tai, se te quedó esto! – dijo pasándole su lonchera – Creí que no te alcanzaría nunca

\- Gracias – dijo tomando la lonchera - ¿Te devuelves a tu casa?

\- Sí, sólo terminaba de ver algo en la escuela… Me anoté en tenis

\- Veo que ya no hay ninguna posibilidad para el fútbol, ¿eh? – dijo rascándose la cabeza

\- Supongo que no por el momento – dijo comenzando a caminar junto a él - ¿No te molesta si te acompaño?

\- Claro que no… Hasta hace poco siempre caminábamos juntos a casa, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, bueno… Yo tenía que hablar contigo. Mina hará una fiesta en su casa este fin de semana y quería saber si quieres ir

\- ¿Yo?

Era la primera vez que lo invitaban a una fiesta "de verdad". Usualmente se reunía con sus compañeros de equipo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que jugar videojuegos hasta las seis de la mañana contara como una fiesta… Y sabía muy bien que Mina era una chica popular, que de seguro iría la mitad de la escuela, contando a los chicos más grandes que ellos.

Y Sora lo estaba invitando. A él.

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

\- Nada… Me encantaría ir, en verdad

\- ¡Genial! Entonces… Podrías pasar por mí para que lleguemos juntos. Si no te molesta, claro.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese comportamiento extraño, pensó Tai.

\- ¿Hay que llegar juntos? – preguntó confundido - ¿Y por qué me molestaría?

\- No, no hay que llegar juntos – dijo riendo, levemente sonrojada – Es sólo si tú quieres

\- Está bien, pasaré por ti ese día

El día siguiente comenzó bien para Matt. Akira, otro de los chicos se la banda, a quien sentaron junto a Asuka, le presentó a la chicha ese día. Que una chica bella como Asuka llegara a su clase era una de las mejores formas que tenía para comenzar con el pie correcto el año escolar… Era muy guapa. Le gustaban las chicas pelirrojas, además, y quería invitarla a la fiesta de Mina, pero no sabía si era demasiado rápido. Se debatía precisamente entre hacerlo y no hacerlo, cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Se giró y estaba Tai.

\- Hola

\- Hola – saludó de vuelta.

\- ¿Irás este sábado a la fiesta de Mina?

\- Sí, claro… ¿Tú también irás? – preguntó sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

\- Por nada… Sólo… No creí que te interesara mucho ir a fiestas. Ya sabes, no te he visto nunca en una

\- Bueno, nunca me han invitado – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Pero Sora me dijo que podía llegar con ella y—

\- ¿Sora quiere que vayas como su pareja? – dijo riendo y dándole un manotazo en el hombro – Bien ahí, mi amigo. Creí que nunca se animaría

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó confundido.

\- Es obvio que le gustas – dijo rodando los ojos – Enserio, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta. Creo que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo crees?

\- Desde esa vez que se enojó contigo porque no notaste su corte de cabello que lo creo – dijo estirándose.

\- Te equivocas. Es casi imposible de hecho… Ni siquiera somos _tan_ amigos ahora

\- Precisamente… Supongo que sabes que no puedes llegar a la fiesta usando… Lo que usas usualmente. Especialmente con los _googles_ en la cabeza

\- ¿Ah no?

\- ¡No! – dijo riendo – Bueno, Tai… Podemos hablar de esto luego. Voy a invitar a Asuka a la fiesta ahora

\- Pero… Pensé que estabas saliendo con Mina

\- Nunca salí con Mina – respondió antes de girarse.

Tai se sentía cada vez más desconectado del mundo real. ¿Todos estaban actuando extraño o él era el único que no entendía nada? Porque recordaba bastante bien a Matt besando a Mina en el último paseo escolar a la playa… Y ahora, además, tenía que descubrir con qué tipo de ropa tenía que ir a la fiesta, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho que sí en primer lugar.

Pero más primordialmente… ¿Realmente le gustaba a Sora? Porque si era así… No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto…

El viernes decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y llamó a Matt para que le diera un parw de consejos, y terminó quedándose a dormir en su casa. Terminó usando vaqueros… ¡y una camisa! Se sentía incómodo y apretado, pero tenía que reconocer que apenas se vio en el espejo se vio satisfecho con su aspecto físico, y decidió que tenía que confiar en Matt.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, no sé… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Matt mientras afinaba su bajo eléctrico.

\- Me imagino que nadie estará jugando videojuegos, así que… Exactamente, ¿qué estarán haciendo?

\- Pues, no lo sé, Tai… Cualquier cosa… Conversar, bailar, beber… Ya sabes

\- ¿Tú que harás?

\- Creo que intentaré besar a Asuka – dijo sin dejar de afinar el bajo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Yo… Nunca he besado a alguien – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Matt levantó la vista impactado.

\- ¡No me mires así! – continuó Tai.

\- Lo siento, es que… Supuse que ya todos lo habían hecho en el curso. Al menos jugando a la botellita o algo así… ¿Enserio, Tai?

\- Enserio – dijo cada vez más avergonzado. Ahora sentía que había sido una pésima idea mencionarlo.

\- Ahora tengo una misión, mi amigo – dijo colocando el bajo sobre la cama – Y no descansaré hasta cumplirla

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya verás

Días después finalmente llegó el día de la fiesta. Matt había tomado como misión personal enseñarle a Tai a conquistar chicas, y se había encargado de decirle sus mejores enseñanzas para que las pusiera en práctica esa misma noche. Claramente no se había convertido en otro de la noche a la mañana, y para él, todo se trataba más de actuar un personaje que de haber ganado confianza en sí mismo de la noche en la mañana.

Tai pasó a buscar a Sora, que lucía radiante y nuevamente había optado por una falda. Además, llevaba una flor tras su oreja izquierda.

\- ¡Vaya! Te ves guapa – le dijo. Eso no lo había aprendido de Matt. Simplemente había salido de su boca, espontáneamente.

Sora se sonrojó.

\- Tú te ves… Diferente

\- Pero bien, ¿no?

\- Claro. Muy bien. Un poco como Matt

\- Él me ha prestado la ropa. Dijo que no llevara los _googles_

Sora reparó en el cabello del muchacho, desordenado y un poco aplastado precisamente en la zona en donde solía llevar los googles con normalidad. En verdad se veía guapo, pero parecía algo disfrazado. Se pusieron en camino y tras una caminata de algunos minutos, llegaron. Por suerte todavía no entraba el otoño aun, así que hacía algo de brisa cálida.

Pero la suerte no duró demasiado. Al menos no para la pelirroja. Tras ver a Matt, Tai salió corriendo tras de él como una de aquellas extrañas fanáticas de su banda. Luego parecía que le daba una serie de instrucciones al oído, y ambos fijaban su atención en Sayuri, una amiga cercana de Mina.

\- Hey, Tai, ¿no quieres bailar? – le preguntó Sora después de unos treinta minutos.

\- ¿Yo? No sé bailar

\- ¿Matt no te enseñó eso? – preguntó con algo de resentimiento en su voz. Tai la quedó mirando fijamente por un momento. Si no hubiese sido porque había bebido cerveza (por primera vez en su vida) quizás no hubiera sido tan osado.

\- ¿Estás celosa de Sayuri?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de mí?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees?

\- Perdón, perdón – se apresuró a decir nervioso – Yo creí que… O sea, nunca pensé, pero es que Matt me dijo… Olvídalo. Olvida todo esto. Es más, no sigamos conversando

El chico se fue notoriamente nervioso. Se había ido rápidamente literalmente para arrancar y no tener que dar explicaciones de lo que acababa de decir a la chica que le había gustado toda su vida. Su mejor amiga. Por un pequeño segundo se había dado licencia para creer que ella le correspondía. Pero no. Fracaso total. Vergüenza total. Tonto Matt. Tonta cerveza inhibidora.

Mientras tanto Sora quedó sola, y todos sus planes para aquella noche estaban resultando terriblemente mal por culpa de Matt, que se pavoneaba como si nada del brazo de Azuka, la chica nueva. Y más atrás estaba Tai, haciendo un intento de baile con Sayuri que no había sido capaz de hacer con ella. Estúpido Tai. Pero, por sobre todo, estúpido Yamato. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle a Tai que ella estaba enamorada de él? Y peor, ¿cómo se le ocurría enseñarle a "conquistar" otras chicas?

Eventualmente no pudo aguantarlo más y se acercó a él.

\- ¡Yamato Ishida!

\- ¡Hola, Sora! – dijo sonriendo y abrazándola.

\- ¡Quieres convertir a Tai en tu clon!

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? – interrumpió Asuka riendo.

\- Se está comportando como un estúpido engreído

\- Bueno, reconozco que darle cerveza fue una mala idea

\- Y le dijiste que creías que me gusta

\- ¿No es así, acaso? – dijo riendo

\- ¡No! – dijo golpeándolo en el hombro – Y si fuera así, no tendrías que decírselo

\- Sora, relájate. Creo que deberías decirle y ya. Es obvio que también le gustas, pero él no dará el primer paso nunca

\- A mí no me gusta – dijo haciéndose la altanera – No sé de dónde sacaste eso en primer lugar

\- Como digas… Y una cosa más, ¿debería sentirme ofendido por lo de estúpido engreído?

\- No… No lo sé. Pensé que te gustaba ser uno

\- Sí, tienes razón – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Asuka, ¿vamos?

\- Está bien

Los dos chicos se fueron y se perdieron a la multitud mientras Sora pensaba lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser Matt cuando se lo proponía. En otra vida, ella nunca sería amiga de Matt ni mucho menos Matt de ella. Pero en esta vida, habían compartido demasiadas cosas como para desconocerse ahora, por mucho que fueran extremadamente diferentes.

Pero no sabía cómo demonios había descubierto que le gustaba Tai, y no le convenía que siguiera abriendo su enorme bocota en frente de él. Así que, aceptando que era imposible tener una conversación decente con él en medio de una fiesta, lo mejor sería hacerle una visita al día siguiente a su casa.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Sora tocó el timbre de Matt, y le abrió su padre.

\- Señor Hiroaki – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Cómo está? ¿Está Matt?

\- Hola, Sora. Claro, pasa

La chica entró al departamento y después de que el señor Ishida le hizo una seña, pasó hacia dentro por el pasillo principal. En el pasado ya había estado en la casa de Matt antes así que sabía cuál era su pieza. Llegó, encontró la puerta semi abierta, y la abrió, encontrándose a su amigo en calzoncillos y con una toalla verde oscuro al cuello.

\- Matt… - dijo abriendo la puerta, y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos - ¡Oh, rayos!

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó riendo, sin inmutarse por el hecho de estar en paños menores - ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?

\- Estaba junta, no cerrada – respondió colorada.

\- Bueno, usualmente no cierro la puerta… Somos sólo mi padre y yo, ¿entiendes? – dijo mientras se colocaba un pantalón – ya puedes abrir los ojos, exagerada

\- Yo siempre cierro la puerta y sólo somos dos mujeres en casa – replicó destapándose los ojos, aun colorada.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sora?

\- ¡Ah sí! Estem… Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre Tai

\- Sobre que te gusta Tai

\- Sobre que dejes de decírselo a todos, especialmente a él

\- Entonces es verdad

\- Yo no he dicho eso

\- Claro que lo es – dijo arrojándole la toalla.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo tirándosela de regreso – Además… Si fuera cierto, de nada me ayudas

\- Deja de decir "si es que fuera cierto". Empecemos a hablar como si lo fuera – dijo colocándose una camisa a pesar de no estar completamente seco – No sabía que querías que te ayudara

\- Deja de poner palabras en mi boca – respondió negando con las manos – Dios, eres tan exasperante

\- Lo soy, ¿verdad? – dijo tomando su bajo para afinarlo – Hay personas que se exasperan con facilidad en todo caso. Como tú

\- Lo que quise decir es que no hagas nada _de nada_ , ni para bien ni para mal. Temo que de cualquier forma seré yo la que saldrá perdiendo

\- Si sales perdiendo es porque eres demasiado orgullosa. Yo creo que a Tai también le gustas, pero obviamente es demasiado infantil como para hacer cualquier cosa

\- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste en la fiesta, frente a Asuka – reclamó, aunque esta vez, bajando la guardia para sentarse junto a él en la cama, mientras el chico continuaba afinando su bajo - ¿De verdad lo crees, Matt? Quiero decir… ¿Pondrías las manos al fuego? Porque, no quisiera hacer algo si es que luego…

\- Espera, ¿continuamos hablando hipotéticamente o ya lo has reconocido?

\- Hipotéticamente. Siempre es hipotéticamente

\- Claro – dijo sonriendo cómplice – Bueno, _hipotéticamente_ , me hallaría en la obligación de reconocerte que él nunca me lo ha dicho directamente, pero, me parece muy claro

\- Y, cuando le dijiste que a mí me gustaba, _hipotéticamente_ … ¿Cómo reaccionó? – preguntó con interés.

\- _Hipotéticamente_ – dijo mirándola fijamente – Yo lo vi bien nervioso, en un sentido bastante… feliz

\- ¿Feliz?

\- Feliz – dijo asintiendo.

Tras la breve conversación, y pese a que la invitó a quedarse a tomar un té, Sora decidió irse. Matt estaba entretenido, encontraba que toda la situación era entre graciosa y tierna, y casi le gustaba dárselas de celestino. Deseaba interiormente que la cosa resultara para sus amigos. Sora era una chica genial, cuando no andaba algo exasperada e histérica. Más de lo que él podría pedir jamás en la vida. Pero para alguien como Tai, una de las mejores personas que conocía en el mundo, era perfecta.

 _Hipotéticamente_ , pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa.


	2. El partido de fútbol

**N/A:** _Ana María, muchas gracias por leer^^ A ratos será Taiora y a ratos, Sorato_

 **2**

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella pequeña y extraña reunión, y el final del verano se fue, para dar paso al otoño. Las flores rosadas y blancas de los árboles de cerezos ya se habían tornado anaranjadas y café, cayendo a las calles en los días de viento y llovizna. Por suerte todavía no comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío, así que las actividades continuaban normalmente.

Tai había recibido un mensaje de texto esa mañana. Se había ido caminando lentamente a la escuela mientras pensaba en eso. Un año antes, nadie hacia fiestas. Ahora parecía que faltaban días en la semana para hacer cosas. Ir a cantar karaoke después de clases, ir a la rueda de la fortuna a la hora de almuerzo y a veces no regresar a clases para quedarse jugando en las máquinas de juegos era el mejor panorama para los días de la semana.

Él siempre se quedaba en la escuela para jugar fútbol. Pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía que se quedaría para verlo jugar a él.

\- Matt, el grupo de Mina y Sayuri dijeron que quieren ir a ver el partido mañana

\- Felicidades – dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

\- ¡Pero Matt!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Tú y Sora tienen que ir a verme! Si van sólo ellas… Me voy a sentir incómodo

\- A veces eres una cría, Taichi, pero de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora es?

\- A las cuatro

Acto seguido el castaño fue a buscar a Sora, que estaba conversando con otra chica cerca de la ventana, por suerte ninguna del grupo de Mina, sino que con una compañera bastante atlética que también tomaba clases de tenis con ella los sábados por la mañana, llamada Nozomi Moeno. Eras extraño porque nunca había invitado a Sora a verlo.

\- Hola Tai – dijo Sora con una sonrisa - ¿Listo para el inicio de la liga mañana?

\- Algo así – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Creo que será el inicio más… publicitado

\- ¿Publicitado por qué?

\- No lo sé, irá gente

\- Siempre va gente

\- Sólo iban nuestros padres, Sora – dijo riéndose avergonzado.

\- ¿Y ahora…?

\- La mayoría de la clase… O de la generación, creo. No lo recuerdo bien, pero aparentemente yo mismo los invité a todos, el otro día en la fiesta

\- Ah sí, debió ser en ese momento en que te paraste sobre el sillón

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- Lamentablemente – dijo asintiendo – Fue justo después de que me preguntaste _eso_

 _-_ ¿Eso qué?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Acabo de decir que no recuerdo bien!

\- Olvídalo, no fue nada importante – dijo restándole mérito con un gesto de mano.

\- ¿Irías a verme mañana? – continuó Tai.

\- Por supuesto – respondió sonriendo. Tai le sonrió de vuelta antes de irse.

Dos horas de matemática y luego dos horas más de ciencias naturales… La mañana pasaba demasiado lenta y su estómago sonaba. Estaba nervioso porque si hacía el ridículo al día siguiente todo el mundo lo iba a ver. Usualmente era la estrella del equipo y no tenía problemas en decirlo (no era la persona más modesta del mundo), pero ahora deseaba meter la cabeza en un hoyo en la tierra y no mostrarse hasta saber cuáles eran los resultados del partido.

El partido era contra una escuela intermedia privada, bastante cara, de Tokyo. El año anterior no habían mostrado mayor dificultad y los habían eliminado rápidamente, pero se rumoreaba que desde entonces habían entrenado muy duro para superarse y dar una sorpresa en el nuevo torneo.

Regresó a su casa en la tarde sintiendo su estómago encogido. No fue capaz de comer nada y se fue a su habitación con su estómago vacío. Le costó quedarse dormido, pensando demasiado con sus ojos fijos en las tablas de la cama superior de su camarote. Al menos Sora y Matt estarían allí para darle fuerzas. Si hacía el ridículo, no le daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a ellos. Las ganas de no decepcionarlos eran más fuertes, pero a la vez sabía que lo entenderían.

A eso de las tres y media de la tarde al día siguiente, las graderías estaban llenas. Matt llegó relativamente justo a la hora porque había estado ensayando con Yutaka, Akira y Takachi para el festival de la llegada del otoño que llevaría a cabo la escuela pronto. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente habían llegado entre veinte y treinta personas.

Se sentó inmediatamente junto a Sora, que se encontraba en la primera fila, porque no se sentía con demasiadas ganas de lidiar con Mina y su grupito. Asuka, la chica nueva, se encontraba con ellas y al verlo, mantuvo el contacto visual y le sonrió sugerentemente. Claramente él le sonrió de regreso.

\- Mira eso, Tai tiene barra – le dijo Matt a Sora al sentarse.

\- Una muy ruidosa que no termina de entender lo que es un _outside_ – dijo la colorina, sonriendo irónicamente.

\- No seas así – dijo riendo y dándole un ligero codazo – Hey, Sora, ¿por qué ya no juegas fútbol?

\- Decidí darle una oportunidad al tenis. Creo que hay más oportunidades de becas universitarias para las mujeres en el tenis que en el futbol

A Matt se le cayó la cara.

\- Demonios, ¿ya estás pensando en la Universidad?

\- Yo no, mi madre – contestó volviendo a sonreír irónicamente – Una mujer realmente adorable

\- Eso es desmoralizante

\- ¿Y qué tal tu banda?

\- Va bien… Creo. Tenemos un par de canciones originales, aunque personalmente creo que todavía nos falta algo de técnica. Pronto va a ser el festival. Vas a tener que ir a vernos y juzgar por ti misma

\- Si es que no me topa con algo…

\- ¡Nada de eso! No tenemos fans todavía… Necesitamos que todos nuestros amigos vayan para provocar la ilusión de que hay gente de que nos va a ver… Hasta que sí lo haya

\- Siempre vengo a ver a Tai a los partidos y a ti a tus presentaciones. ¿Cuándo van a ir ustedes a verme a un torneo de tenis?

\- No sabía que quería que fuéramos – dijo sonriendo – Avísame

Los dos sonrieron y miraron hacia al frente, a la cancha de pasto vacía. El equipo de la escuela rival venía haciendo su entrada con camisas de color negro y rojo. Los chicos se veían más grandes que los de la selección de la escuela intermedia Odaiba. Sora se preocupó de que esa diferencia física pudiera significar una ventaja en el partido.

Pese a que ya se había instalado el otoño, todavía hacía mucho calor, y especialmente a esa hora en que el sol se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, calentando implacablemente. Matt estaba distraído pensando en el concepto general que quería darle a su banda, cuando se sobresaltó por el repentino bullicio detrás de él. Tai y el resto del equipo comenzaban a entrar a la cancha con trajes blancos y rojos, por lo que todos sus compañeros de clase se pusieron a gritar para alentarlo tras de él.

Tai miró hacia el grupo de personas sintiéndose entre halagado e histérico. Sintió un leve vuelvo en el estómago, pero ya no tenía caso seguir preocupándose y más bien tenía que entregar lo mejor de él en la cancha para no pasar por bochornos. Matt y Sora le hicieron gestos, levantando sus pulgares para darle apoyo, mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron riendo porque ahora tenían una barra gritando a lo lejos.

\- Si fuera un poco más fanfarrón estaría disfrutando el momento, pero míralo – dijo Matt riendo – Está muerto de miedo

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía no sé si estas feliz o enojada por el hecho de que lo hayas vuelto popular

\- Yo no lo volví popular… Era obvio que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Es atractivo, _supongo –_ aclaró rápidamente cuando Sora lo miró divertida – Juega fútbol, es simpático y todo eso… El único motivo por el que no era popular antes, es porque todavía era demasiado inmaduro como para interesarse en salir de su habitación o de la cancha de fútbol. Hasta que _tú_ lo invitaste a una fiesta. Yo sólo lo aconsejé

\- Tienes razón

\- Siempre tengo razón

La conversación fue interrumpida por una celebración avasalladora en la gradería. Tai acababa de anotar el primer tanto del partido, y con eso, su confianza (cercana al egocentrismo) regresaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a lucirse. Desde la distancia saludó a Sayuri levantando su mano por sobre la cabeza, y luego continuó jugando.

Matt miró a Sora de reojo, incómodo.

\- ¿Celosa? Hipotéticamente, claro

\- No, lo reconozco. Estúpido Tai

\- Es obvio que está deslumbrado por la atención que está recibiendo de Sayuri, pero no creo que le guste realmente

\- Quién sabe – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sora, díselo

\- No es tan fácil…

\- ¡Sí lo es!

\- _¡Shhh!_ – lo hizo callar, mirándolo feo – He estado pensándolo… Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

\- Mira, ya sé que a nadie le gusta ser rechazado, pero al menos para el Tai que yo conozco, tu eres lo más importante

\- No digas eso – dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¡Es la verdad! Ahora está en una especie de _lapsus_

 _-_ La próxima semana es su cumpleaños y pensaba hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Me ayudarías Matt?

\- Sí que estás enamorada de él – dijo riendo.

\- _¡Shhh!_ – lo hizo calla nuevamente, esta vez dándole un manotazo en el hombro – Matt, enserio, habla más bajo. Tenemos a casi toda la generación detrás de nosotros

\- Perdón – respondió riéndose mientras se sobaba el hombro - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te ayude a colgar serpentinas y cosas así? Conociéndote vas a hacerle la torta tú misma

\- Tal vez – dijo haciéndose la que no pasaba nada para no reconocer que ya tenía hasta la receta de su torta favorita guardada – No tiene nada de malo si te gusta cocinar. Yo personalmente lo disfruto

\- Claro

Abucheos generales. El equipo de la otra escuela intermedia había empatado el partido y por una burla de uno de los jugadores a otro del equipo contrario, los ánimos se habían caldeado y el árbitro miraba todo muy expectante, en caso de tener que intervenir para impedir una pelea. Finalmente, dos tarjetas amarillas pusieron término a una discusión entre los dos equipos para continuar jugando el partido.

Lo curioso es que Matt y Sora estaban más entretenidos conversando entre ellos que mirando el juego.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti y Asuka?

\- ¿Asuka? – preguntó algo incómodo, rascándose la cabeza – Nada. Es bonita

\- Te gusta esa chica

\- No me gusta. No me gusta nadie hace un buen tiempo, a decir verdad. Pero claro, Asuka es bonita y simpática, así que no tengo ningún problema en salir con ella

\- ¿Y quién fue la última persona que te gustó?

\- No me creerías

\- ¿Por qué no? La conozco

\- Claro que sí

\- Mina – intentó adivinar.

\- No, no es Mina

\- Vamos, todos te vimos con ella en el paseo a la playa el verano pasado

\- ¿Y eso qué? No me podría gustar una chica así, como Mina. Lo único que le preocupa es de qué color va a usar sus uñas. Además, después de que nos besamos me acosó durante todo el verano, y no quería que ensayara nunca con la banda porque no le gustaba el rock

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó riendo.

\- ¡Dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo! – respondió indignado – Así que, como tengo mis prioridades completamente claras, le dije que se fuera al carajo

\- Bien por ti, Matt. Aunque no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Quién fue la última chica que te gustó? Si es que se puede saber, claro…

\- Hmm…

Matt pareció incómodo mientras se decidía, pero luego, y para sorpresa de Sora, lo soltó como si nada.

\- Pues tú, en el Digimundo

\- ¡¿Yo?!

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás – se excusó – Y estábamos en el Digimundo

\- No te creo nada

\- No, no, es verdad

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste antes?

\- Hasta hace como una semana atrás solamente te hablaba para preguntarte cuáles eran los deberes de la semana y tú me hablabas para responderme que prestara atención en clases, así que hubiese sido un poco extraño si de la nada te decía, _"Hey Sora, ¿nunca te conté que me gustabas en el Digimundo?"_

\- Vaya… Supongo que siempre creí que eras más del tipo de Mimi

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a aclarar – Quiero decir, Mimi es súper guapa, pero en esa época era demasiado infantil y chillona. Joe e Izzy tenían una atracción por ella, pero yo no. Yo… No lo sé, no sabría decir por qué me gustabas. Fue después de que Tai desapareció, ¿recuerdas? Nos acercamos bastante

\- ¿Cuándo Tai y Koromon viajaron a Tokyo?

\- Sí. Pero después de que Tai regresó, nos alejamos de nuevo. Pienso que los dos se gustan desde aquella época. Así que, ¿por qué no se lo dices a Tai?

\- ¿Decirme qué? – interrumpió Tai.

Matt y Sora miraron hacia delante alarmados para ver que Tai estaba allí, bebiendo agua de una botella. Habían estado tan metidos en la conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya era el medio tiempo del partido, y todos los jugadores habían ido a buscar sus botellas y toallas para darse un merecido refresco antes de tener que regresar.

\- Nada en especial… Que tengas ojo con el jugador de la banda derecha

\- Lo sé – dijo suspirando – Es el mejor del otro equipo y si continuamos así, nos meterán el segundo gol pronto

\- Bueno, Sora… ¿No te molestará si subo un rato a estar con Asuka y el resto de los chicos? No es que no haya disfrutado la conversación, pero después me van a cobrar sentimientos

\- Está bien, ve – dijo sonriendo. Luego miró a Tai - ¿Y tú? ¿Irás a saludar a Sayuri?

\- Eso creo

\- Buen trabajo, Tai – le dijo sonriendo, antes de que el castaño subiera a las graderías para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

Durante el segundo tiempo, Nori, el amigo de Tai, metió otro tanto desempatando el juego, y la escuela intermedia Odaiba ganó el primer partido del campeonato. El ego de Tai creció como espuma y se fue a celebrar con la mayoría de los que estaban allí presentes. Matt y Sora no lo acompañaron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

La semana transcurrió sin grandes eventos. Clases y más clases. Entrenamientos de tenis, de fútbol y prácticas de banda. Un fin de semana tranquilo sin nuevas fiestas para que Tai continuara redescubriendo su adolescencia. Más clases y clases, y el viernes a continuación, finalmente llegó el momento en el que cumpliría los catorce años.

Sora se puso de acuerdo con la señora Yuuko, madre de Tai, para ir inmediatamente después de la escuela, junto a Matt, a decorar la casa mientras Tai se encontraba fuera con Kari (quien los estaba ayudando a mantenerlos distraído). Entre los dos chicos habían invitado a todo el mundo y estaban decorando la casa con una decoración temática de fútbol. Aprovecharían además de celebrar que con el resultado del partido entre otras dos escuelas esa semana, la escuela intermedia Odaiba iba puntera por diferencia de goles.

\- Que se sepa que no hago esto por nadie más que por ustedes, y Takeru – se quejó Matt, encaramado en un piso intentando colgar un enorme cartel de "Feliz cumpleaños" sobre el ventanal.

\- ¿Estás de mal humor? – preguntó Sora, colocando velitas sobre la torta.

\- Sí. Antes de venir le dije a Asuka que nos acompañara, y salió escapando

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mina le dijo que no saliera conmigo. ¡Mina está loca!

El cordel de la punta del cartel que sostenía en sus manos se le resbaló y cayó al suelo, quedando colgando desde el otro lado de la ventana.

\- ¡Hoy no es mi día!

\- Tranquilo, Matt – lo calmó Sora yendo a ayudarlo, pasándole la punta para que no tuviese que bajar del piso en el que estaba parado – Mina no podrá salirse con la suya. Además, puedes darme el celular de Asuka. La llamaré y la invitaré yo, y de esa forma no habrá ningún problema

\- No lo creo – dijo terminando de colgar el cartel – Agradezco tu ayuda, pero supongo que podía traerle problemas a Asuka. Si es que la invito a salir, no será a nada de la clase

\- Está bien, supongo… Y, por cierto, soy yo la que agradece tu ayuda, Matt

\- No es nada – dijo sonriendo.

\- Creo que si todo sale bien hoy día, le diré a Tai lo que siento

\- Por supuesto que saldrá bien – la animó.

En los siguientes cuarenta minutos comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados con sus regalos, los que fueron depositando en la mesa de centro de la sala. Comenzaron a conversar hasta que la señora Kamiya interrumpió para avisarles que Kari la había llamado, y que ambos chicos estaban llegando al edificio.

Tai abrió la puerta al rato, y todos los invitados gritaron para sorprenderlo. Se veía tan feliz que Sora sabía que todo había valido la pena. Pero, en lo que duró la celebración, el castaño prácticamente no le prestó atención a sus amigos más cercanos para dedicarse a compartir con su nuevo "club de admiradoras" (como le llamaba Sora), y especialmente, con Sayuri.

\- Hey – llamó Matt, dándole un tierno golpecito en el hombro - ¿Estás bien?

\- No pasa nada – dijo sonriendo. Pero Matt sabía que sólo lo decía para que no se preocupara por ella - Era una posibilidad


	3. La llamada

**3**

El otoño ya se había instalado con ganas. Los últimos días agradables y cálidos habían desaparecido de un momento a otro, y ahora sólo quedaban los días nublados y lluviosos. Por suerte, todavía no había comenzado a hacer demasiado frío, pero oscurecía más temprano y aclaraba más tarde. Irse caminando a la escuela en la mañana era menos agradable teniendo que hacerlo entre una niebla densa que no se disipaba hasta bien pasada la mañana.

También había llegado la primera ronda de pruebas en la escuela, así que las actividades extra programáticas habían disminuido en demasía. Todos estaban estudiando para poder partir el semestre con el pie derecho, pero para la madre de Sora, eso no era suficiente. Ella quería que Sora dejara los deportes para dedicarse de una vez por todas a aprender el Ikebana. El tenis al menos era una opción mejor y más femenina que el fútbol, pero de igual forma no era suficiente para llenar sus expectativas.

Así que, como a las cinco de la tarde, tras enviarle un mensaje a Matt, llegó al departamento de este, empapada.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó algo preocupado - ¿Por qué te escapaste de tu casa?

\- No me he escapado. Sólo estoy pidiendo… "Asilo temporal"

\- Hiroaki está en un viaje de negocios – dijo invitándola a sentarse en la sala – Yo tomaré su pieza y tú puedes tomar la mía, pero ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Lo usual, ya sabes… Dos personalidades fuertes chocando. Sé que suena horrible, pero a veces no la soporto y tengo que salir de allí

\- Lo sé – dijo asintiendo. Él también conocía de ese tipo de problemas con su padre, y a veces también tenía que irse.

La primera vez que Matt se había ido, de hecho, había sido tan sólo a los once años. Pero no quería irse para siempre. Simplemente quería escapar momentáneamente de él. Del hombre al que por mucho tiempo le tuvo resentimiento por separar a su familia, y especialmente, separarlo a él de su hermano menor, T.K.

\- De verdad te lo agradezco – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones. Matt se sentó junto a ella – Si no me ayudabas hubiese tenido que regresar con la cola entre las patas… Eres la única persona que sé que a mi madre no se le va a ocurrir venir a buscarme aquí

\- ¿Es por eso que no fuiste a dónde Tai?

\- Eso, y que está en una cita con Sayuri

\- Uff, lo siento

\- Ya no importa. En realidad, no tenía mucha opción frente a alguien como ella

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó consternado. Ella lo miró y Matt la empujó suavemente por el hombro – Le hiciste una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños, no hay nadie mejor que tú

\- Sí, claro

\- ¡Enserio! ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerlo? Sólo porque no seas de ese grupito glamoroso no significa que sean mejor que tú… Para nada, de hecho, yo creo que…

\- ¿Sí?

Todavía se estaban mirando, sentados en el sillón, mientras mantenían esa conversación. Precisamente desde el pequeño empujón, ya el ambiente se había puesto algo raro, a juicio de ambos. Como si algo invisible estuviese escalando dentro de ellos y ahora, las cosas parecían apunto de precipitarse hacia un lugar que ninguno de los dos había esperado ni siquiera un minuto antes.

\- Nadie es mejor que tú – respondió Matt, justo antes de acortar decididamente la distancia que había entre los dos, para besarla (incluso para su propia sorpresa).

Lo curioso era que, pese por su amistad y los cercanos que eran, no estaba pensando en lo que hacía. De hecho, era como si su mente se hubiese apagado justo después de dejar el resto de su cuerpo en modo automático, siguiendo ese impulso extraño que, por cierto, se sentía más natural que cualquier beso que hubiese dado antes a cualquier otra chica.

\- Matt – murmuró Sora, casi inaudiblemente, después de un rato.

\- ¿Hm? – preguntó abriendo los ojos. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo.

\- Nos besamos – dijo señalando lo obvio.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Eso creo

Esta vez fue ella quien acortó la distancia para darle un segundo beso, bastante más decidido de lo tímido que fue el primero, y ya un poco más experimentado y cómodo también. Resultaba ser que ambos encajaban bastante bien el uno con el otro, como si hubiesen nacido precisamente para besarse.

Sora nunca se había cuestionado si Matt le gustaba. Ni siquiera era su tipo de chico, ni físicamente ni de personalidad. Tal vez era porque se habían acercado tanto en el último tiempo, o tal vez no había una explicación lógica, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que sí le gustaba. El primer beso no sólo había sido natural, sino que había sentido una explosión de lo que sólo podía asumir, eran mariposas. Y no quería dejar de besarlo.

Pero Matt se detuvo.

\- De verdad no sé cómo pasó, pero creo me gustas – dijo sin una pizca de timidez.

\- ¿Creo? – preguntó algo desconcertada. No sólo por la frase, sino por la situación completa, que se sentía como estar en una realidad paralela – Quizás sea mejor que no me quede aquí esta noche

\- ¿Por qué? Se siente tan… Natural

\- Demasiado, de hecho

\- No estás asustada de mí, supongo

\- No. No de ti… De esto – dijo poniéndose de pie. ¿Qué iba a pasar si se quedaba tan sólo un minuto ahí? Si en tan poco tiempo ya habían pasado tantas cosas.

\- Bueno, sí… - respondió rascándose la cabeza con fuerza.

El modo automático de su cuerpo terminó cuando su mente recobró el control y apareció una frase en su cabeza, resonando tan fuerte que era casi como si alguien la hubiese dicho en voz alta junto a él: "Tai". La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, pero intentó de que no se le notara. Sintió una punzada en el estómago como si tuviera una bola de plomo dentro. Se había olvidado por completo de su mejor amigo.

\- Está lloviendo, lo mejor será que me vaya ahora antes de que se oscurezca más – señaló Sora algo nerviosa.

\- Claro – replicó el otro. No había escuchado nada de lo último, demasiado ocupado preguntándose si debía decirle algo sobre Tai - ¿No deberíamos hablar de esto?

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Sora.

\- No, nada, olvídalo – se apresuró a decir. Tenía que decidir mejor que pasaría con lo de Tai.

Sora se fue rápidamente. Parecía, de hecho, que quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese departamento. Matt tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Quería que se quedara y quería que se fuera. Pero ninguna de esas dos cosas le hacía peso al hecho de que había besado a la chica que le gustaba a su mejor amigo. Tai lo iba a matar… Si es que se enteraba.

A la mañana siguiente aquel sábado de mediados de noviembre, Tai despertó temprano para ir a su práctica de fútbol en su escuela. La cita con Sayuri había ido bien, y ella era genial y todo, pero se había dado cuenta de que realmente había salido más por ella por lo que implicaba salir con una chica bella y popular, y no porque realmente le gustara.

Porque en verdad le gustaba Sora.

A eso de las doce, una vez terminado su entrenamiento, vio que Matt estaba mirándolo de pie junto a las graderías de la cancha, con Yutaka y los otros chicos de la banda. Llevaba su bajo al hombro dentro de su saco negro, luciendo tan genial como siempre. Tai creía que Matt no sólo estaba en una banda, sino que tenía el perfil de las celebridades que lograban éxito rápido.

\- ¿Qué hay? – dijo sacando una botella de agua de su bolso. Tomó un poco, y luego arrojó un chorro en su cara sudada y roja de cansancio y calor.

\- Estaba viendo el final del partido y me preguntaba cómo te fue ayer

\- Ah, sí, me fue bien. Quiero decir, Sayuri es simpática

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Supongo que sólo sirvió para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta Sora en verdad. No va a resultar.

Matt palideció en su lugar y sintió una segunda bola de plomo en su estómago. Que a Tai realmente le gustara Sayuri había sido su única esperanza, y ahora que le había aclarado la situación, la culpa por lo que había hecho lo atacó como si lo cortaran con un cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? – repitió el otro - ¿Acaso lo encuentras impactante?

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera te importaba Sora recientemente! – dijo. De hecho, casi gritó. De inmediato bajó el tono para no levantar sospechas – Es decir, fue un poco triste cuando organizó tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera te mostraste agradecido… Sólo revoloteabas alrededor de Sayuri

\- Sí, bueno, lo arruiné todo, pero me di cuenta ahora y sobre el cumpleaños, también me di cuenta de que fui un jodido imbécil

¿Qué iba a pasar si su mejor amigo se enteraba de que, tan sólo la tarde anterior, había besado a la chica que tanto le gustaba? Quizás sonaba algo cínico, incluso para él mismo, pero cuando tenía sólo once años y había recibido el emblema de la amistad, se lo había tomado enserio, como algo mucho más importante que un simple medio para hacer que Gabumon evolucionara.

Le costó entender por qué él era el merecedor de un valor tan importante como ese, especialmente siendo una persona tan solitaria, pero gracias a la ayuda de Tai y sus otros amigos, lo entendió. Con entenderlo, decidió esforzarse por el resto de su vida, fuese en el Digimundo o en el mundo real, para honrar ese valor y ese emblema.

Pero lo que había hecho ahora era simplemente lo contrario de eso. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber traicionado a Tai…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el castaño – Tu cara… ¿Tan malo fue lo que le hice a Sora?

\- No – se apresuró en decir – Si le pides disculpas, sé que lo va a entender. Es Sora. Pero… Es que pienso que estarías mucho mejor con Sayuri

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Que se yo, Tai, es sólo una sensación

\- Creo que podría ir al club de tenis a buscarla antes de que termine su práctica – dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca, ignorando lo que su amigo acababa de decirle – Tengo que darle las gracias por lo de la fiesta… ¡Si me apresuro alcanzaré a llegar, adiós Matt!

Matt balbuceó un rato intentando detenerlo para decirle la verdad de lo que había pasado, temiendo que si no lo hacía, Sora lo haría. Pero Tai estaba tan apresurado que salió corriendo sin esperar nada. El problema era que si Sora le contaba, Tai tendría todavía otro motivo más para estar enojado con él. Porque con la conversación que acababa de tener, no le faltaron oportunidades para contarle y había decidido no hacerlo.

Ninguno de los tres se lo esperaba, pero aquel iba a ser un sábado muy movido.

Cuando Tai llegó, Sora estaba precisamente ordenando sus cosas tras terminar el entrenamiento, para regresar a su departamento. No sabía exactamente qué lo había hecho demorarse tanto en comprender que lo que sentía por su mejor amiga siempre había sido algo más que un simple cariño. Parecía, incluso, que había tenido eso más claro cuando tenía once años, que en la actualidad.

\- ¡Sora! – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Tai? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó la chica confundida, mientras guardaba su raqueta dentro del forro.

\- ¡He sido un tonto! – dijo abrazándola – Nunca te agradecí por haber hecho una fiesta sorpresa

\- Tai… Ya pasó un tiempo de eso – dijo riendo.

No sintió nada con el abrazo de Tai. Tan sólo un día antes, se hubiese derretido en sus brazos, pero desde la noche anterior que… Tal vez era porque había sido su primer beso (real, no en juegos) pero ese pequeño momento había bastado para que no pudiera sacar a Matt de su mente, y hubiera olvidado momentáneamente cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido por Tai.

\- Da lo mismo cuanto tiempo haya pasado, era algo que tenía que hacer

\- No pasa nada – dijo sonriendo - ¿Caminamos juntos a casa?

\- Está bien

Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, uno al lado del otro. La mañana no estaba ni fría ni cálida, pero había mucho viento, lo que anunciaba que nuevamente iba a llover. Sora se percató de que Tai estaba tenso, y para lo parlanchín que solía ser, estaba sospechosamente callado durante la caminata.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

\- Tengo que decirte algo… Y no sé cómo

\- ¿Estás saliendo oficialmente con Sayuri?

\- Nada de eso – se apresuró a corregir, mientras diferentes tonalidades de rojo comenzaban a subir por su cara. Estaba nervioso y avergonzado – La cita con Sayuri fue entretenida, pero me di cuenta de que realmente no me gusta

\- Bueno, supongo que eso puede pasar – dijo pensando en Matt – Que creas que te gusta una persona, pero en verdad te guste otra

\- Exactamente – dijo deteniéndose en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué… sucede? – preguntó Sora, deteniéndose también.

\- No quisiera que esto sonara tan cursi como sé que va a sonar… Pero eres tú la persona que me gusta, Sora. Y si soy sincero, creo que así ha sido siempre

Tai recitó las últimas líneas como si las hubiese estado planeando durante todos esos minutos de caminata en los que estuvo en silencio, y salieron tan rápido como una verborrea. Sin embargo, tener el valor para decirlo no significaba que no estuviera increíblemente nervioso en ese momento. De hecho, estaba intentando que no se le notara que estaba tiritando. Y no era de frío. Ni siquiera podía saber si era de nerviosismo. Era como una especie espasmo.

\- Oh no…

\- ¿Oh no? – preguntó, entrando en pánico – Por favor no me digas "Oh no"

\- Tai, yo… - dijo nerviosa, refregándose las manos – Desearía que me hubieses dicho esto tan sólo un par de días antes

\- ¿Un par de días antes? – preguntó confundido.

\- Entiendo tus sentimientos hacía mí, especialmente la parte en donde dijiste que creías que había sido así desde siempre… Porque yo sentía lo mismo por ti hasta hace muy poco

\- ¿Hasta hace poco? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez preocupado - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Fue porque le presté atención a Sayuri y te deje de lado, ¿verdad?

Sora sabía que podía ser problemático reconocer que había estado besándose con Matt la noche anterior, y que decir la mentira de que había sido todo culpa de Tai, como él mismo estaba sugiriendo, era la salida más fácil para todos. Pero porque era su mejor amigo y por todo el cariño que le tenía, no era capaz de decirle eso, aunque la verdad le doliera incluso más que una mentira. Por lo menos de esa forma no iba a culparse.

\- No, Tai – dijo respirando profundamente – Es porque ahora me gusta Matt

\- ¿Matt? – preguntó, casi a punto de reírse. Que a Sora le gustaba Matt era algo tan improbable, que por un segundo pensó que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto - ¿Cómo te podría gustar Matt, a ti? ¿No es completamente tu anti-tipo?

\- Lo era…

La chica miró al suelo y ese gesto fue tan sincero que Tai entendió que estaba hablando con la verdad.

\- Oh no…

\- Es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acercarme a él, como lo he hecho en el último tiempo. Siempre le tuve cariño por lo del Digimundo, pero los últimos años me había hecho una imagen de él que no tenía nada que ver con cómo es realmente y yo…

\- No sé si quiera escuchar esto – la interrumpió. Sentía algo similar a las náuseas en el estómago, y quizás era la sensación de asco. Nunca en mil años había pensado en un panorama como ese, y era terrible – Te gusta mi mejor amigo

\- Sí – reconoció con una mueca amarga.

\- Pero si hasta hace tan poco te gustaba yo, ¿por qué no podrías regresar a sentir eso? No creo que a Matt… Lo siento, pero no creo que a Matt le intereses en lo absoluto

\- Matt y yo…

Nuevamente, Sora miró al suelo. Tai la conocía tan bien que podía adivinar exactamente lo que quería decirle antes de que ella lo hiciera. Pero esta vez lo que Sora le quería decir, él no lo quería escuchar. Y continuaba siendo tan impensable, que se sentía más cercano a una broma de mal gusto que a la verdad.

\- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

\- Ayer

\- ¡¿Ayer?! – preguntó.

Acababa de pasar. Acababa de pasar y Matt acababa de hablar con él, preguntándole por Sayuri, como si nada. De pronto prácticamente ni le importó el hecho de que acabara de declarar su sentimientos a una persona que no le correspondía, porque una sensación de rabia lo dominó por completo. Una rabia que nunca antes había sentido.

\- Ten cuidado, Sora

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que no confíes ni creas en el idiota de Matt. Es un mentiroso

La rabia habló por él. Y no quiso esperar a que Sora le respondiera, así que se dispuso a caminar más rápido y con paso decidido a su casa, sintiéndose más traicionado que nunca antes en su vida. ¿Por qué Matt no había tenido la decencia de contarle lo que había pasado? ¿No era eso lo que hacían los amigos?

A Sora le había dado tristeza la conversación con Tai. Primero, porque era su mejor amigo y no quería herirlo. Segundo, por lo injusto que era que hubiesen sentido lo mismo el uno por el otro, por tanto tiempo, pero por cosas del destino y del tiempo, terminaran en nada, como acababa de pasar. Una tarde, específicamente la del día anterior, había dado un vuelco enorme en su vida.

Sin embargo, lo que había sugerido Tai también tenía sentido. Ella sabía que, por mucho que sus sensaciones con respecto a Matt hubiesen explotado de la noche a la mañana, todo lo que había sentido por Tai no podía simplemente haber desaparecido y que, si lo forzaba un poco, probablemente volvería sin mayor dificultad. Sin duda era la salida más fácil a la situación pero…

Como nunca y desafiando por completo el tipo de decisiones que ella tomaba, algo le decía que tenía que inclinarse hacia Matt, fuese como fuera que resultara. El chico le había dicho "creo que me gustas" y eso era suficiente para ella. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que se sonriera sola y que algo revoloteara dentro de su estómago. Eran polos opuestos, pero por algún motivo pensaba que podía funcionar si es que ambos lo intentaban…

Después de almorzar se animó para ir a su departamento.

Pero justo cuando llegó al pasillo lo vio despidiéndose de Asuka. La estaba besando. La estaba besando prácticamente de la misma forma que la había besado a ella el día anterior. ¡El día anterior! Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas completas. Había sido una idiota. Por supuesto que Matt no estaba realmente interesado en ella, ¿qué la había hecho pensar en eso? Siempre había sido un mujeriego. Probablemente les decía lo mismo a todas.

\- ¡Sora! – dijo cuando la vio. Asuka se dio vuelta y los tres se miraron de una manera muy incómoda.

No respondió, se dio la media vuelta y Matt comenzó a seguirla.

\- Oye, espera

\- ¡Nada de eso! – dijo sin mirarlo, mientras se encaminaba de regreso al ascensor.

\- Asuka, ¿podemos hablar de esto luego? – escuchó que Matt le decía a la pelirroja. Eso le molestó aún más. A ella también le había dicho " _¿No deberíamos hablar de esto?"._

Sintió los pasos del chico detrás de él. Luego sintió los pasos de Asuka, aunque los de ella se dirigían a la escalera de emergencia. Agradeció por lo bajo que al menos la chica se fuera para no tener que montar una escena delante de ella.

\- Hey, Sora – dijo tomándola por el hombro.

\- No me toques – dijo enojada, girándose para encararlo.

\- Puedo explicarlo

\- Claro que no. ¿Sabes? Puedo entender que seas un mujeriego, puedo entender que le digas las mismas estupideces a todas, pero por un segundo pensé que conmigo ibas a ser diferente, después de todo soy tu amiga desde muchísimo antes, y creo que lo mínimo que me debías era—

\- Sí es diferente – interrumpió. Sora rodó los ojos exasperada.

\- Quiero que dejes de seguirme – dijo entrando a un ascensor, y presionando el primer piso. Pero entonces, Matt se apoyó en ambas puertas, manteniéndolas abiertas – Sale de la puerta

\- Espera, tenemos que hablar de lo del otro día

\- No hay nada que hablar, sale de la puerta

Matt entró al ascensor, haciéndole caso, y las puertas se cerraron, así que Sora nuevamente rodó los ojos y volvió a apretar el botón del primer piso, intentando ignorarlo.

\- ¿Le dirás a Tai? – preguntó el chico.

Las luces del ascensor tintinearon y al segundo siguiente todo quedó sin energía. El ascensor se trabó en el piso seis, y todo quedó a oscuras.

\- Esto es genial – se quejó ella audiblemente – Mira, Matt…

\- Quiero saber si le dirás a Tai – insistió – Es mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo de verdad, y si se entera…

\- Ya se lo dije

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó impactado - ¡Pero Sora…! Yo…

\- ¿Qué preferías? ¿Guardarle un secreto así? ¡Lo iba a saber tarde o temprano!

" _Tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit_ ", " _Tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, tit_ ". Un sonido peculiar interrumpió su discusión. Los dos guardaron silencio y se miraron inmediatamente. Luego se apresuraron en revisar su mochila, en el caso de Sora, y bolsillo en el caso de Matt. Sacaron el antiguo digivice, que llevaba años en silencio y sin ningún tipo de actividad, sonando ambos simultáneamente.


	4. Malas noticias, nuevas aventuras

**4**

Matt y Sora se encontraban atrapados en el ascensor después de que hubo una falla eléctrica. Mientras tanto, tras recibir el llamado a través del digivice, Tai se comunicó con Izzy para convocar una reunión de emergencia en el departamento del segundo. Aparte de ellos dos, sólo llegaron Joe, TK y Kari. Matt y Sora no respondieron, y Mimi, aunque respondió, nada podía hacer estando en los Estados Unidos.

Ante la impaciencia (y la furia sin explicación de Tai), Kouchiro trabajó duro para encontrar una forma de abrir una puerta al Digimundo y ver de qué se había tratado todo eso, esperando que no hubiera nuevos problemas o que, por lo menos, todos sus compañeros digimons se encontraran a salvo. Después de una hora de intenso trabajo, algo logró.

\- No estoy completamente seguro de que esto funcione – murmuró.

\- Tiene que funcionar – presionó Tai - ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo he esperado esta llamada?

\- ¿No esperaremos por Matt y Sora? – preguntó Joe.

\- No contestan el teléfono. Ellos son los irresponsables que se lo pierden…

\- Está bien, creo que está listo – interrumpió Izzy - ¿Confían?

\- El que no se arriesga, no cruza el río – dijo T.K. Todos lo miraron - ¿Qué? Es cierto

\- Está bien, ¡puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!

Los cinco chicos fueron cegados por una luz de varios colores y luego sintieron como sus cuerpos eran atraídos por una fuerza hacia la pantalla del computador, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, fueron transportados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras el destello cegador de luz de la pantalla, ya se encontraban nuevamente en lo que parecía ser campo abierto en el Digimundo. Pero frente a ellos estaba Gennai, sin darles tiempo para que miraran demasiado a su alrededor.

\- ¡Gennai! – exclamaron todos al verlo.

\- Hola, niños elegidos. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Diría que demasiado! – exclamó Kari con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú nos llamaste? – preguntó Izzy antes de emocionarse – Quiero decir… ¿Eres la razón por la que nuevamente sonó nuestro digivice?

\- Sí. Yo lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero—

\- ¡Oh, rayos! – se quejó Joe – Todo comenzará de nuevo, ¿no es así?

\- Esta vez es peor – dijo Gennai, y luego guardó silencio de manera solemne haciendo que los demás estuvieran más ansiosos aun ante la noticia – Sus compañeros digimon… Han desaparecido

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron casi todos simultáneamente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Tai - ¿Está seguro?

\- Muy seguro… Esperé lo suficiente por noticias de ellos antes de contactarlos, pero… Me parece que los rumores son ciertos

\- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó Izzy

\- Que los digimons fueron capturados por otro digimon… Uno maligno, que ha estado juntando fuerza y secuaces en este tiempo

\- Oh… Es una lástima en verdad – dijo Kari abatida – Pero, no entiendo… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Es cierto – murmuró Joe - ¿Por qué recurres a nosotros?, si… Sin ellos no tenemos cómo luchar…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. También he pensado mucho en eso – dijo el hombre asintiendo - ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Por qué sólo hay cinco de ustedes?

\- Mi hermano y Sora no respondieron el llamado – explicó T.K. – Mimi está en los Estados Unidos

\- Ya veo… Bueno, yo he estado trabajando en un pequeño artefacto. Denme sus digivices – dijo estirando la mano – Creo que yo… Puedo trabajar en ellos y hacer que alberguen un tipo de espíritu digital que permitirá que ustedes transmuten y se transformen, momentáneamente, en digimons.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo con la boca abierta.

\- Estás tomándonos el pelo – murmuró Tai

\- ¿Y pelear nosotros? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – preguntó Joe

\- ¡No tenemos ninguna experticia a diferencia de ellos! Podríamos salir realmente dañados de algo así – comentó Izzy

\- Y sin embargo… - interrumpió Kari – Nuestros compañeros digimon pelearon para protegernos a nosotros un millón de veces… ¿No sería lo justo que le devolviéramos la mano?

\- Sí, Kari está en lo cierto… - apoyó Tai – Ellos incluso murieron y renacieron por nosotros… Y nosotros… Bueno, supongo que es hora de darles una mano

\- Pero, entienden lo que está en juego, ¿no? – insistió Joe – Podríamos literalmente morir en el intento… Y nosotros no vamos a volver a nacer. Eso ténganlo por seguro

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea que hagamos, creo que lo mejor será que votemos. Tenemos que tomar la decisión juntos, y para eso sería bueno contar con la opinión de Matt, Sora y Mimi – dijo Izzy con parsimonia.

\- Explícanos con mayor detalle de qué se trata todo esto – sugirió T.K – Quisiéramos saber exactamente de qué se trata eso de los espíritus digimon

\- En el pasado, cuando el Digimundo estuvo en peligro, los Guerreros Legendarios escondieron espíritus digitales por todo este planeta.

\- ¿Tenemos que buscar esos espíritus? – preguntó Joe luciendo afligido.

\- No, de eso ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero de seguro puedo utilizar algo de la energía de esos espíritus e intentar replicar algo de ellos

\- ¿Algo de ellos? – preguntó Tai.

\- Lo suficiente, para que unido con otras características y habilidades de ustedes, pueda crear digimons completamente nuevos. Aunque, no sé cómo eso va a resultar al final

\- Son demasiados riesgos – dijo Joe, negando con la cabeza – No sólo el hecho de que no sepas cómo va a resultar al final, sino que quizás tu creación podría ser defectuosa. Podríamos no poder transformarnos nunca, o transformarnos para siempre

\- Es un riesgo que yo estoy dispuesto a correr – interrumpió Tai, con algo de prepotencia. Joe lo miró detenidamente - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a Gomamon?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Sólo detente a pensar todo lo que está en juego por un segundo!

\- Tranquilos, chicos – se metió Izzy – Está claro que esta no es una decisión que hay que tomar así como así. Gennai está intentando buscar una solución para salvar esta situación y creo que lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es escucharlo y luego volver a casa a analizar todas las posibilidades

El grupo de cinco chicos se quedó en silencio tras la última interrupción, mientras Tai se cruzaba de brazos irritado. Para él era más claro que estar viendo a través de un vidrio y le molestaba que no todos hubieran saltado a ofrecerse a ayudar a los digimons, porque para peor, de seguro Matt y Sora lo estarían apoyando. Gennai parecía que decidía si continuar hablando o no, y finalmente optó por hacerlo.

\- Trabajaré con sus digivices por si acaso… Sea lo que sean que decidan, estará bien. En cuanto a los otros tres digidestinados, sería bueno que vinieran a entregarme su digivice cuando puedan para trabajar en ellos también

\- Nosotros les diremos, Gennai – dijo Izzy – ¡Muchas gracias por comunicarse con nosotros!

Para cuando los niños elegidos volvieron al mundo real tras recibir las lamentables noticias de Gennai, Matt y Sora continuaban atrapados en el ascensor sin poder hacer nada al respecto. El desperfecto eléctrico que había provocado que el ascensor se detuviera era, precisamente, producto de esta actividad del mundo digital. La luz se había ido en toda la zona.

\- ¿Llevas el digivice en tu bolsillo? – preguntó Sora sorprendida.

\- Siempre – contestó sin dejar de mirar la pequeña pantalla – Nos están llamando

\- ¡Demonios! – Sora dio un puntapié a la puerta del elevador y luego intentó presionar nuevamente el botón de emergencia, sin mayor éxito – He esperado este momento literalmente por años y ahora tendré que conformarme con estar encerrada en este ascensor por tú culpa. Pero claro, de seguro a ti no te importa. Lo único que haces ahora es tocar en tu bendita banda y correr detrás de chicas

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas! – dijo molesto – He soñado con este momento casi todos los días desde el día en que dejamos el Digimundo. No creas que porque he hecho otras cosas con mi vida significa que me he olvidado de lo más importante que me ha pasado

\- Lo siento… ¿De qué crees que se trata todo esto? ¿Crees que tengamos que regresar al Digimundo?

\- Ojalá que así sea – respondió con toda sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué no podía sonar tan sólo diez minutos antes? – reclamó Sora en un murmullo.

\- No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora. Estamos atrapados aquí, quien sabe hasta cuándo – dijo mirando hacia el techo del ascensor – La cámara probablemente se ha apagado con el corte de energía. No hay nada que hacer, así que vamos a hablar, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Qué tanto hay que hablar? Ayer estábamos besándonos y ahora estabas con Asuka. Creo que todo está bastante claro

\- Sé cómo se ve todo esto, pero la verdad es que… Hey, Sora, ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó, mientras Sora comenzaba a presionar el botón de emergencia unas cien veces seguidas - ¡No hay energía! Deja de ser tan molesta

\- ¿Tú me dices molesta a mí? – preguntó indignada – Tú, el rey de los exasperantes

\- ¡Tú eres igual! – se defendió – Quiero que me escuches de una maldita vez. Es importante

\- Bien

\- Esta mañana Tai me dijo directamente y no hipotéticamente, que le gustas y mucho

\- Lo sé, también me lo dijo a mí. Por eso creí que lo mejor sería ser honesta con él y decirle la verdad

\- Da lo mismo ahora, Sora. Si le contaste, todo se ha ido a la mierda. No sólo porque me va a partir la cara, sino porque le hicimos daño

\- ¡Yo no tenía idea! – se defendió.

\- ¡Los dos teníamos una sospecha! – respondió exasperado - ¿Sabes qué? No importa. La cosa es que ahora que lo sé, y que más encima lo supe por su boca, cualquier cosa que haga contigo será como traicionarlo. Y no lo haré, ya te lo dije, Tai es una de las mejores personas que conozco, no lo merece. Sin duda no me merece a mí como amigo

\- No creas que te vas a zafar con este chantaje emocional. Si realmente eso es lo que sientes, pudiste habérmelo dicho

\- ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que se fue arrancando ese día!

\- ¡Estaba confundida! Y con justo motivo

\- Por como yo lo veo, lo mejor será que no se vuelva a repetir. Y en el intertanto, creo que no tiene nada de malo si me junto con Asuka, o Mina, o quien sea

\- Que honorable de tu parte

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Estás celosa o qué? ¿Ahora resulta que te gusto enserio?

\- Sí – dijo seriamente. La noticia sorprendió ligeramente a Matt – Sólo que me tomé un poquito más de tiempo que tú antes de querer decirlo. Ojalá tú no lo hubieras hecho y ocasionado toda esta confusión

El ascensor se removió en su lugar al mismo tiempo que volvía la luz, y comenzaba su transcurso nuevamente hacia el primer piso. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un silencio un rato, esperando a ver quién hablaba primero. El celular de ambos comenzó a sonar también, como si estuvieran recibiendo un montón de mensajes de texto y notificaciones que no pudieron recibir antes.

\- Ya no importa – dijo Matt, suspirando – Tampoco me importa si te enojas conmigo. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que nada de lo que pasó o de lo que dije era mentira. No me gustaría que te fueras con la impresión de que te mentí. Como dijiste, eres mi amiga… No le haría eso a una amiga…

\- Tengo siete llamadas perdidas de Tai… - comentó Sora mirando su celular, ignorando apropósito lo que Matt acababa de decirle.

\- Deberías llamarlo entonces – replicó con una nota de resentimiento en su voz.

\- Lo llamaré luego

\- No, si es sobre el Digimundo o si es sobre lo que supo, quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir

Matt le quitó el celular solamente para provocarla, marcó el número de Tai y llamó, colocando el teléfono en altavoz antes de devolvérselo a Sora, quien lo miraba con cara de furia extrema. El teléfono alcanzó a sonar dos veces antes de que el castaño contestara al otro lado.

\- Sora – contestó Tai. Sin verlo se notaba que estaba enojado - ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Estás con Matt, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso no fuiste capaz de ir al Digimundo?

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el Digimundo? - respondió incómoda.

\- ¿Está allí? ¿Está escuchando esto? Mejor así. Dile que se puede ir a la mierda. Dile que es el peor amigo del mundo y dile que ojalá que nunca regrese al Digimundo con nosotros, porque claramente se equivocaron en entregarle su emblema – dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, sin esperar una réplica.

\- ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? – le preguntó Sora a Matt.

\- No, no realmente…

\- Izzy quiere que vayamos a su departamento… Lo antes posible – dijo leyendo un mensaje de texto. Luego lo miró, fijándose que Matt estaba realmente triste por lo que Tai le había dicho – Lo siento... Estoy segura de que va a recapacitar y—

\- Lo mejor será que no nos sigamos juntando, Sora. Necesito arreglar esto con él…

\- Está bien, supongo…

Lo de no volver a juntarse fue tan enserio que decidió ir a ver a Izzy al día siguiente, mientras Sora fue aquella noche a ver de qué se trataba. El chico, un poco menor que los dos, los citó para explicarles de qué se había tratado la reunión, y para pedirles que le entregaran el digivice, para entregárselos a Gennai. Sora fue ese mismo sábado por la noche. Matt fue a la mañana siguiente.

Izzy abrió la puerta una vez más y nuevamente se encontró de inmediato con Gennai. Parecía que ahora el hombre era parte de los portales, como una especie de guardián.

\- Señor Gennai – dijo estirando su mano y abriéndola. Dentro estaban los digivice de Matt y Sora – Estos son los dos últimos, además de el de Mimi… ¿Cómo vamos a volver a entrar al Digimundo sin ellos?

\- Cuando haya logrado algo con estos digivices, encontraré la forma de abrir un portal entre la curvatura del mundo digital y del mundo real

\- ¿Cuánto cree que demore?

\- Podría tardar meses – sentenció con honestidad.

\- Sólo espero que nuestros compañeros digimon puedan resistir esos meses…

Matt llegó al colegio a la mañana siguiente para ver, a simple vista y a metros de distancia, la cara irascible de Tai. Nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso, y le asustaba y le dolía que fuera por su culpa. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él era su amigo, tenían que enfrentarlo y de seguro todo terminaría felizmente y con rapidez si le explicaba que había sido un error inocente.

\- Hola, Tai – dijo dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó enojado.

\- Nada… Sólo vengo a sentarme en mi puesto que está… Inconvenientemente junto al tuyo – dijo sonriendo nervioso.

\- Entonces toma asiento, mi "amigo" - Tai se giró en su eje para empujar, con el pie, el puesto completo de Matt alrededor de un metro hacia el lado izquierdo, quedando ambos bancos separados por un espacio bastante notorio.

\- Tai – volvió a murmurar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¿Puedes calmarte?

\- Lo que quiero es que te vayas al carajo

\- Pero Tai, tenemos que hablar de esto y solucionarlo – dijo algo complicado – Porque… Inconvenientemente, también tenemos educación física en un rato

Tai lo miró con una sonrisa que, a gusto de Matt, fue diabólica. Diabólica nivel Diaboromon. Y no supo exactamente por qué era hasta que, después del primer recreo, todos los hombres del curso fueron a cambiarse para educación física y tuvieron que jugar un partido de fútbol en donde Tai le pegó, completamente apropósito, entre tres y cuatro patadas.

Hasta que él perdió la paciencia y terminó por empujarlo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, maldito idiota?!

\- ¡Tú sabes exactamente lo que me pasa, "amiguito"!

Tai le arrojó un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. No era la primera vez que llegaban a las manos, pero era la primera vez que Tai comenzaba la pelea. Pero Matt no era de los que se quedaba pensando si lo correcto era responderle o no. Simplemente le pegó de vuelta, y terminaron revolcándose en el suelo mientras todos sus compañeros iban a separarlos.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo el profesor, al mismo tiempo que Nori o Yoshio tomaban a Tai por los hombros – Taichi, te vas a quedar sin el campeonato si continúas

\- Quiero matarlo – murmuró Tai, sacudiéndose a sus amigos para soltarse.

Tras unos tensos segundos, decidió encaminarse a los camerinos, mientras Matt hacía lo mismo, pero yendo camino a la sala de música, en donde siempre practicaba con su banda. La verdad era que Tai no estaba decididamente enojado por lo que había pasado entre Matt y Sora. Eso, más que cualquier cosa, le dolía. Lo que lo enfurecía era el hecho de que Matt, a quien pese a todas sus diferencias consideraba su mejor amigo, lo había traicionado.

Al regreso del descanso de educación física, todos estaban comentando que Tai había golpeado a Matt durante un partido de fútbol, pero la gran mayoría había asumido que simplemente alguno de los dos se había picoteado por el juego, y no que había una reacción de ante mano. Recién en las siguientes horas de clases se dieron cuenta de que el banco de Matt estaba separado del de Tai, y que ninguno de los dos se seguía hablando.

\- Señor Kamiya – dijo el profesor de Historia Universal – Señor Ishida, ¿se puede saber porque hay un espacio entre sus bancos?

Los dos orgullosos chicos no respondieron, esperando que el profesor se hiciera una idea.

\- Hice una pregunta – continuó.

\- Señor, de hecho, quisiera saber si podría cambiarme de banco y sentarme con otra persona – requirió Tai, siempre mirando de reojo a Matt.

\- En mis tiempos, ¿saben cómo se solucionaban estas cosas?

La sala entera estaba en silencio y con la atención puesta en el profesor, que a veces tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar, y sutilmente disfrutaba humillando a sus alumnos por ese tipo de cosas.

\- Vayan afuera y no regresen hasta que hayan solucionado sus problemas

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron ambos chicos, indignados.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! – alegó Matt.

\- Por supuesto que puedo, y lo harán. Y de seguro algún día me lo agradecerán. Vamos chicos, a fuera – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Se sintieron un par de risitas y murmullos por toda la sala, al mismo tiempo que Tai y Matt se ponían de pie lentamente y con una mueca de irritación. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta y salieron sin decir palabra, y una vez en el pasillo, el profesor cerró por dentro. Pero a Tai no le importaba si incluso un profesor los quería hacer hablar. Él no se sentía con ganas de arreglar las cosas con Matt.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con dirección al patio, y Matt lo siguió.

\- No me sigas

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que ocurrió

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Pensé que el problema comenzó porque no me quisiste contar algo importante – dijo ignorándolo, mientras continuaba caminando.

\- No sabía si debía decírtelo. No quería hacerte daño… Eres mi mejor amigo

\- Los mejores amigos no hacen lo que tú hiciste

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo asintiendo – No estoy intentando excusarme de eso. Sólo ocurrió… No fue intencional

\- "Sólo ocurrió", "sólo ocurrió" – repitió irritado - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa eso? ¿Ibas caminando, te tropezaste y caíste justo encima de su boca?

\- No. Lo que quiero decir, supongo… Es que no pude evitarlo

\- Eso es realmente genial – contestó con ironía – Era justamente lo que quería escuchar. Además, no me refería a eso exactamente, sino al hecho de que me lo ocultaste

\- Debí ser honesto contigo desde un inicio…

\- Matt, ¿sabes que pienso? Que fue como decirte que me interesaba una chica para que fueras tras ella. Creo que antes de que empezaras con todo ese tema, nunca te habías fijado ni remotamente en Sora. Al menos no como una chica

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar? No se parece en nada al tipo de chicas con las que siempre has estado

\- De verdad sólo ocurrió – se lamentó en voz alta – No sé qué hacer para que me creas. Fue un error… Y te prometo que nunca más haré algo así

\- ¿Mentirme?

\- Lo prometo. Incluso si se trata de la verdad más horrible de todas, te diré la verdad

\- Entonces deberías decirme la verdad de por qué besaste a Sora y no esa excusa barata de que "sólo ocurrió".

\- Tai, de verdad sólo ocurrió – repitió exasperado - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber el trasfondo que hay detrás de eso? Estábamos conversando y de pronto la besé, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba… No lo sé, vulnerable. Y ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo viéndonos los últimos días. Fue una suma de cosas

\- Y el motivo por el que no me lo dijiste fue…

\- Es obvio, ¿no? Me dio miedo como fueras a reaccionar

\- ¿Esta reacción te parece mejor? – preguntó enojado – Hubiese podido perdonarte si me lo hubieras dicho enseguida, pero ahora lo único que conseguiste fue que perdiera toda la confianza que tenía en ti

\- Pero tal vez pueda arreglarlo

\- Sí, tal vez puedas – reconoció – Pero ya no quiero ser tu amigo. Nunca trae nada bueno

Matt lo miró fijamente sin saber qué responderle. Usualmente no tenía ningún problema en ganar una discusión, y probablemente se debía a que siempre tenía una actitud relajada mientras que era el resto el que se exasperaba y terminaba perdiendo los estribos. Pero ahora no sabía qué responder, porque en el fondo, quizás Tai tenía la razón…

\- Si quieres junta el banco al mío en clases – continuó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros – De cualquier forma ya no hablamos demasiado desde que crecimos. Las últimas semanas me dio la impresión de que sí, pero supongo que me equivocaba…

\- Pero y tú… ¿a dónde irás?

\- Eso no te importa. Hasta luego, Matt

Tai se alejó hasta que se perdió tras salir por la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el patio de la escuela. A los pocos minutos comenzó a llover.


	5. Andy

**5**

Kouchiro se sentía incómodo y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Siempre veía a los chicos en los recreos, a la hora de llegada y de salida de la escuela, y se saludaban porque en el pasado habían compartido tantas emociones en el Digimundo. Pero sinceramente no tenían una relación más allá de los recuerdos.

Para peor, los más alienados eran él y Joe, ya que Tai, Matt y Sora se tenían entre ellos, y ocurría lo mismo entre T.K y Kari. Pero Joe sólo se preocupaba por sus estudios… Mimi se había ido a los Estados Unidos y él había quedado solo, fantaseando los últimos años con lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, con regresar algún día al Digimundo, con volver a ver a Tentomon…

¿Ahora finalmente iba a ocurrir de nuevo? ¿Regresarían todos y se quedarían allí como en el pasado? ¿Era un egoísta por querer votar que sí lo más rápido posible? Habían quedado en darle la decisión a Gennai hacía una semana atrás, pero por algún extraño motivo, le había costado una infinidad poder reunir a los otros seis al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaban, Tai, Matt y Sora, en silencio, cruzados de brazos, lanzándose miradas de odio constantemente entre ellos. Fueron los que más pusieron problemas. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado ni por qué traían tanta tensión en un momento tan importante como ese. No sabía y no le interesaba. No iba a dejar que nadie arruinara ese momento para él.

\- Vamos a votar ya

Los seis chicos restantes lo miraron.

\- Nuestros compañeros digimon están en peligro y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo al respecto. La pregunta es si estamos dispuestos a transformarnos nosotros

\- Estaba pensando, Izzy… - interrumpió T.K – Gennai mencionó algo de espíritus digimon y energía… Tal vez, si algo nos pasara en el Digimundo, simplemente sea esa energía la que muera, y nosotros continuemos vivos en nuestra forma humana

\- Es una posibilidad – reconoció Izzy, impaciente – También lo he pensado estos días, pero llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez eso depende del tipo de daño que recibamos. Supongo que si se trata de uno significativo… Podríamos morir

\- La pregunta es esa en realidad, ¿no? – dijo Joe – Creo que todos aquí estamos dispuestos a transformarnos y a pelear, pero… ¿Estamos dispuestos a morir por nuestros compañeros digimon?

\- Sí – dijeron Tai y Matt al mismo tiempo, y luego se miraron entre ellos con desdén. Como si compartir la misma opinión con el otro fuera una ofensa.

\- Hay tanto en juego. Sé que son muy valientes y todo, pero tienen una forma demasiado romántica de ver el asunto

\- Por favor, explícate superior Joe – pidió Kari. Los demás se veían igual de expectantes.

\- Tenemos toda una vida por delante. Lograr salvar a los digimon y volver a salvo es el mejor de los panoramas… Luego, morir por ellos ni siquiera suena tan mal si pudiésemos salvarlos. Pero, ¿qué pasa si morimos sin lograrlo? Nadie más lo hará por nosotros. Somos unos inexpertos… ¿Qué pasará si vivimos, pero perdemos algo más que nuestras vidas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Izzy

\- Que quizás no vamos a morir allá, pero podemos quedar invalidados de por vida y regresar a este mundo a perder todo lo que queremos lograr en el futuro. Ser realmente heridos… mutilados

\- Es una forma realista de verlo – convino Sora suspirando – Sin embargo, ¿a quién queremos engañar con todo esto? Vamos a ir, lo vamos a hacer, lo hemos sabido desde un comienzo

T.K soltó una risita ante el comentario.

\- Sora tiene razón. Incluso Joe, que intenta ser la voz de la consciencia, lo sabe

\- Al menos para mantener la ilusión de que barajamos todas las opciones – matizó Joe – Pero sí. Izzy, vamos, avísale a Gennai que estamos dispuestos

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Dos meses después…_

Según Sora, lo peor que podía pasar, pasó. Debido a que Tai se había sentido ligeramente humillado por no ser correspondido, dejó de hablar con ella y de tener una relación cercana. Ahora parecía que habían retrocedido en diez años de amistad y siempre había una incomodidad entre los dos que prácticamente se podía palpar.

Matt cumplió su palabra de no seguir juntándose con ella, y fuera por el motivo que fuese, parecía que se había avocado por completo a su antigua vida. Se escapaba de clases, practicaba todo su tiempo libre con la banda y estaba oficialmente con Asuka. En un principio fue un golpe bajo para Sora, porque su corazón había decidido seguir enganchada de Matt. Pero viéndolo todos los días ahí mismo, en la escuela, prácticamente se había acostumbrado.

Y pese a que a Tai no solía durarle demasiado del orgullo, esta vez estaba cumpliendo en no bajar la guardia con Matt. Se saludaban, más que nada por cordialidad, y luego cada uno seguía haciendo su vida. Ni siquiera habían vuelto a saber del Digimundo, así que no hablaban de eso tampoco.

\- Niños, comenzaremos una nueva unidad – dijo la profesora de Biología – Y para eso, tendrán que hacer un trabajo grupal. Pero antes de que se emocionen demasiado, yo escogeré los grupos

Un quejido de molestia general se escuchó por la sala de clases.

\- Tendrán que hacer una célula con todos sus organelos – explicó – Ustedes deciden con qué materiales. Yo recomiendo que sea con poliestireno y plastilina. Luego, tendrán que exponer lo que aprendieron frente a sus compañeros…

La profesora continuó explicando un largo rato, pero Matt dejó de prestar atención. Asuka le estaba sonriendo desde el otro extremo de la sala, y él le sonrió de regreso. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba comenzando a caer por esa chica. Había sido muy inteligente y práctico en decidir que nada podía pasar entre él y Sora, y comenzar a ceder con Asuka apropósito. Estaba funcionando a la perfección… Ahora, cuando veía a Sora, casi no sentía nada. Casi. Y estar con Asuka se le hacía fácil. Era guapa y astuta…

\- Ishida – dijo la profesora mirando la lista de la clase – Hmm… Sí, tú quédate con Taichi

\- ¿Por qué con Taichi? – preguntó Tai alarmado – Quiero decir, ¿por qué conmigo? Nos sentamos juntos… Es poco probable

\- Pensé que estarían contentos al respecto – dijo sonriéndoles – Está bien chicos, pueden ser juntos, haré una excepción con ustedes

Tai no hallaba como explicarle que el hecho de que se sentaran juntos no significaba que fueran mejores amigos y que _no quería_ que hicieran una excepción con ellos. Prefería quedar con la persona más aleatoria de su clase antes que con Matt, porque sumado a todo el conflicto que tenían, Matt era flojo y él terminaría haciendo todo solo.

\- Está bien, Tai – le susurró Matt – Si te molesta tanto podemos simplemente hacer el trabajo y ya

\- Supongo…

\- Evans con Takenouchi – dijo la profesora, para luego continuar leyendo otros nombres en la lista.

Tanto Tai como Matt miraron a la colorina. Le tocaba hacer el trabajo con Andy, el alumno de intercambio de Inglaterra, que desde que había llegado, había pasado completamente desapercibido. Pero era objetivamente guapo y se podía adivinar que la mayoría de las chicas estaban mirando a Sora con envidia en ese momento.

Al finalizar la clase la mayoría de las parejas se juntaron para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuando se juntarían. Pero a Tai le interesaba saber más cuándo se juntarían Sora y Andy, que cuándo se juntaría él junto a Matt. Había necesitado algo que lo impulsara para entender que había empeorado todo al alejarse de Sora cuando debió haber hecho exactamente lo contrario. Después de todo, ella no tenía ninguna culpa en lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Sora! – llamó Tai, siguiéndola tras salir de clases - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien… ¿Tú? – preguntó confundida – No hablábamos hace tanto

\- Lo sé, eso ha sido mi culpa

\- ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

\- Nunca estuve enojado contigo, pero me daba vergüenza. Eso creo al menos

\- Está bien, a mí también me daba vergüenza – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Caminamos juntos?

Tai asintió.

\- He llamado a Izzy una vez por semana, pero no hay más noticias del Digimundo o de Gennai…

\- Yo también – reconoció riendo – Una vez por semana

\- ¿Crees que Gennai lo logre?

\- Sí – dijo sonriendo – Pero no sé cómo entraremos de nuevo al Digimundo

\- ¿No te preocupa eso de la transformación?

\- Me preocupa más que los digimon estén atrapados… ¿A ti te preocupa?

\- No… Y estoy ansioso por saber cómo luciremos. ¿No te da curiosidad saberlo?

\- No había pensado en eso hasta ahora, supongo que sólo podía imaginarme algo similar a Garudamon. Pero, tal vez no se parezca en nada…

\- Quizás seamos más parecidos a nuestra forma humana, como Angemon y Angewomon

\- Será interesante saberlo – dijo sonriendo de nuevo – Dios, extrañaba esto. Te extrañaba, Tai

\- Yo también te extrañaba, Sora – dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

El corazón de ambos se aceleró ligeramente, así que Tai soltó el abrazo con rapidez. Sora lo estaba mirando con sorpresa.

\- Entonces… - dijo la chica para cambiar rápidamente el tema - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Matt?

\- No demasiado bien, pero ahora tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos… Mañana por la tarde

\- También me juntaré con Andy mañana por la tarde – reveló Sora. Eso era exactamente lo que su amigo quería lograr.

Mientras tanto, Izzy estaba en su habitación aquella noche, terminando sus últimos deberes antes de irse a acostar, cuando notó que tenía un correo en su buzón. ¡Era nada más ni nada menos que de parte de Gennai! Dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo de lado, se apresuró por abrirlo. Y como en los viejos tiempos, una especie de caricatura del anciano apareció en su pantalla y comenzó a transmitir:

"Niños elegidos, he descubierto quién ha sido el que secuestró a sus compañeros digimon y se trata de El señor de las sombras, Lucemon. Se está apoderando del Digimundo esperando que, sin sus digimons, sean incapaces de detenerlo. Sin embargo, todavía no he hecho grandes avances con respecto al digivice, y sigo intentando abrir un portal hacia el mundo real que les permita regresar sin mayores resultados. Intentaré solucionarlo cuanto antes".

\- Demonios – murmuró el chico en voz alta – Creí que Gennai ya tendría solucionado algo para estos momentos…

Apartó todos sus útiles escolares violentamente con el brazo, para acercar más su computadora, poniéndose a teclear rápidamente. Al menos iba a intentar recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de ese tal Lucemon para decírselo al resto de los chicos y estar preparados.

Al día siguiente, Sora se encaminó hacia la dirección que Andy le había dado. Estaba, de hecho, emocionada por el hecho de hacer el trabajo escolar con el chico nuevo. Era muy guapo, y antes de eso no había tenido posibilidades de entablar una conversación decente con él. El barrio en donde vivía se veía muy lujoso, lleno de condominios de edificios altos y con jardines.

\- ¡Hola, Sora! – la recibió después de que ella tocó el timbre – Por favor, pasa. ¡Mi madre ha hecho galletas!

\- Gracias – dijo sonriendo y entrando.

El amplio departamento ciertamente olía a galletas recién sacadas del horno. Una mujer de cabello negro y rasgos occidentales entró a saludarla efusivamente, como lo haría una persona occidental, cargando una bandeja llena de galletas de avena con chips de chocolate. Andy lucía entre divertido y algo avergonzado por su madre, así que apuró un poco la cosa para ir rápido a la pieza a trabajar.

\- Tu madre es muy tierna – dijo sonriendo.

\- Tal vez demasiado – contestó el otro, riendo.

\- Traje todos los materiales necesarios para hacer el trabajo

\- No creo que sea necesario

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque… Si te parece bien, creo que deberíamos ir al Digimundo

Sora hizo los mayores esfuerzos de su vida para evitar que su cara se cayera de la impresión. ¿Cómo demonios ese niño sabía algo acerca del Digimundo? ¿Acaso era una trampa? No lo conocía en lo absoluto, e incluso si conocía el Digimundo por un motivo legible, era extraño simplemente arrojar ese comentario así como si nada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, haciéndose la consternada - ¿Qué es Digimundo?

\- No tienes que fingir que no lo sabes… También soy un niño escogido

\- Un… ¿niño escogido? – preguntó. Esta vez no tuvo que fingir, pues realmente estaba confundida.

\- Como tú, como Tai, como Matt

\- Pero… ¿Cómo…?

\- Probablemente fui escogido por la homeostasis, igual que tú y ellos, para defender el Digimundo

\- Pensé que…

\- Sé que son noticias fuertes – dijo riendo relajadamente – Lo siento, la verdad es que solté la noticia así como si nada apropósito para ver tu cara. Es una broma, no pasa nada

\- ¿Exactamente qué parte es una broma?

\- La parte en que te lo cuento, así como así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero es la verdad

\- ¿Tienes un digivice?

\- No

\- ¿Un compañero digimon?

\- No

\- Entonces, no te ofendas, pero es un poco difícil de creer – dijo con recelo, pensando que era mejor si salía de ese departamento lo más rápido posible.

\- Pero puedo demostrártelo con facilidad

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, la laptop de Andy estaba encendida mostrando una puerta abierta hacia el Digimundo, en la mitad de lo que parecía ser una zona bien rocosa y desértica. Sora realmente se esforzaba por no demostrar su impresión, y la mala espina que todo eso le daba. Mostrarle la puerta al Digimundo sin duda hacía que todo pareciera siendo real, pero tenía que haber alguna trampa.

\- Ven, vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y tironeándola hacia el computador.

\- Pero…

Sin darle tiempo para replicar nada, Andy y Sora aparecieron en la mitad del Gran Cañón en la Isla File, bajo un cielo infinito, claro y estrellado. Probablemente el sol no se había puesto hacía demasiado tiempo atrás. Los dos se encontraban de pie en medio de la nada, rodeado por los picos rocosos a su izquierda y derecha, con un interminable camino desértico para atrás y delante.

\- Era… verdad… – dijo Sora sorprendida – Perdón por no haber creído. ¡Espera a que los demás sepan que también eres un niño elegido!

\- No es tan así… No creo que sea el mismo "tipo" de elegido que ustedes

\- No venía hace tanto tiempo – dijo literalmente girando en su eje de felicidad - ¡Yo pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos! Pero, dime, si no tienes un compañero digimon, ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente cuándo vienes aquí?

\- Yo… puedo digievolucionar en uno

\- ¿Gennai también te ha dado uno de esos dispositivos?

\- No sé quién es Gennai… Yo siempre he podido hacerlo, desde que tengo uso de memoria que he podido venir aquí y transformarme, yo mismo, sin la necesidad de ningún dispositivo, ni de nadie

\- Pero… ¿cómo?

\- Sé que debe ser difícil de entender para alguien que siempre ha contado con un digivice, un emblema, y, sobre todo, un compañero digimon. Pero es como si yo fuese un híbrido, mitad humano, mitad digimon

\- Pero si así fuera, también podrías transformarte, en lo que sea que te transformes, en el mundo real

\- No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado, pero creo que podría hacerlo si me lo propusiera

\- Nunca había escuchado algo así

\- Yo creo que este mundo es tan grande, tan mágico, tan extraño… Que cualquier hipótesis puede darse… Yo, a diferencia de ti y de tus amigos, siempre puedo venir al Digimundo

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías de que los chicos y yo…?

\- Estuvo por todas las noticias nacionales e internacionales hace unos años, ¿no? No conocía a ningún otro, como yo… Pero tampoco como ustedes. Anoté sus nombres y cuando mi padre me dijo que nos transferían a Japón, insistí en que me pusieran en la misma escuela que ustedes. Es sólo que… No sabía cómo acercarme y hablarles de esto

\- ¡Es tan genial y tan extraño! ¡Ya sé! - dijo tomándolo de la mano - ¡Vamos a buscar a Gennai! Él podrá explicarnos esto

Sora intentó avanzar, llevándolo, pero Andrés se quedó de pie en su lugar y soltó su mano.

\- No quiero que nadie me explique nada – dijo negando con su cabeza – Sé que es diferente a lo que acostumbras, pero esta es mi naturaleza. No quiero que alguien a quien no conozco venga a explicarme quién soy o lo que soy

\- Lo siento… Sólo quería ayudar

\- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo cálidamente. En ese momento una sombra oscura sobrevoló tan rápidamente por sobre ellos, que ninguno alcanzó a ver más que su silueta – ¿Has visto esto?

\- Sí

\- Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver de qué se trata

Andy y Sora corrieron rápidamente en dirección al norte intentando atrapar un nuevo vistazo de ese digimon.

Al mismo tiempo, Tai y Matt se encontraban haciendo exactamente el mismo trabajo en la residencia de los Kamilla. Como nunca, Matt se había motivado para trabajar concentradamente y así terminar lo antes posible, porque tenía ensayo con la banda tan sólo dos horas más tarde y no creía que lo fueran a perdonar si llegase a faltar. Pero Tai no estaba en la misma sintonía que él.

\- ¿Qué opinas si hacemos los organelos primero? – preguntó Matt, sacando todas las cosas de su bolso.

\- Claro – respondió Tai sin prestar atención. El chico estaba arrodillado en la alfombra, casi con su cabeza completa dentro de su baúl, buscando su antiguo catalejo, el que no veía fácilmente desde que estuvo en el Digimundo tres años antes.

\- O tal vez la célula…

\- Sí, sí

\- Tai, sé que continúas molesto conmigo, pero si empiezas a comportarte así, voy a terminar enojándome yo y no quiero que comencemos a pelear de nuevo—

\- ¡ _Shhh_! – lo hizo callar el muchacho. Luego sacó algo del baúl y lo levantó en el aire - ¡Aquí está!

Se trataba del catalejo que siempre utilizaba en el Digimundo.

\- ¿Crees que alcance a ver el departamento de Sora desde aquí? – le preguntó al rubio.

\- ¿Para qué quieres espiar el departamento de Sora?

\- No me fío de ese tal Andy

\- ¿Por qué no? Se ve como un tipo común y corriente—

\- ¡Claro que no! – interrumpió – El tipo es mayor que nosotros. A nuestra edad, uno o dos años hacen mucha diferencia

\- ¿Y qué crees que va a hacerle a Sora exactamente? ¿Asesinarla? – preguntó burlón – Sora está bien, Tai

\- ¡Demonios, esto no funciona! – dijo ignorándolo, al tiempo que lanzaba el catalejo hacia su camarote, cayendo este debajo de la cama – Pero tengo un presentimiento… Vamos

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A su casa

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- ¡¿Vienes conmigo o no?! – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo.

Matt sabía que no tenía opción más que acompañarlo. Primero, para acercarse nuevamente a él (si es que era posible). Y segundo… Para ayudarlo a salir del paso cuando hiciera el ridículo más grande de su vida.

La señora Takenouchi les señaló que Sora se encontraba en el departamento de Andy y les dio la dirección. Matt no podía creer el ataque de celos de Tai, y a segundos volvía a cuestionarse si no era mejor dejarlo botado a mitad de camino para volver y terminar la célula con todas sus partes solo. Por sobretodo se estaba haciendo tarde, y no sabía exactamente qué iban a decir cuando llegaran allí buscando por Sora.

\- ¿Qué vas a decir? – preguntó Matt por onceava vez, en un tono casi automático.

\- Fácil – respondió Tai, tocando la puerta. La señora de cabello negro se apareció sonriendo - ¡Hola señora Evans! ¿Se encuentra Andy?

\- Claro, ¿son compañeros de él? – preguntó haciéndolos pasar. Tai y Matt asintieron tan enérgicamente que cualquiera hubiese podido adivinar que andaban en algo extraño, menos ella – Andy están en la pieza, junto a Sora, por allí a mano izquierda

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos, alejándose sin dejar de hacer pequeñas reverencias de agradecimiento.

\- Estás loco – murmuró Matt – Estás loco de remate. No puedo creer que te esté siguiendo en esto

Tai abrió la puerta, que se encontraba entrecerrada, y se encontró con la enorme habitación de Andy vacía. Claro, el bolso de Sora se encontraba sobre una silla… Su celular se encontraba sobre el escritorio, al igual que los materiales… Pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Tai y Matt se miraron sin decir nada, pero adivinando los pensamientos del otro.

\- De acuerdo, esto es raro – señaló Matt – La señora Evans dijo que estaban aquí

\- ¡Te lo dije!

\- Todavía podría haber cientos de razones para explicar esto, Tai

Mientras el castaño comenzaba con un monólogo de por qué Andy nunca le había dado confianza en primer lugar, Matt comenzó a deambular por toda la habitación, observando los objetos de su compañero de clase con curiosidad. Algunos dirían que era un mal hábito, pero Matt pensaba que se podía aprender mucho de una persona según ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Tai.

\- ¿Qué, qué?

\- ¡Mira!

Allí, en medio de la pantalla de la computadora, estaba la puerta al Digimundo abierta y se podía ver a Andy y a Sora corriendo por lo que parecía ser el Gran Cañón de la Isla File, si es que no les fallaba la memoria.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?! – preguntó Matt, a quien los celos finalmente habían golpeado como un camión - ¡¿Viene a hacer un trabajo y termina con ese niño en el Digimundo?!

\- ¡Te lo dije! – volvió a repetir el castaño.

\- ¡Pero él no es un niño escogido! ¿O sí?

\- No lo sé – respondió Tai, negando con la cabeza - ¿Puede ser posible?

\- ¡Los perdimos!

Andy y Sora se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquella pantalla que los había llevado al Digimundo. Del digimon que habían visto no había rastro. No parecía un digimon de tipo pájaro ni algo similar, sino otra cosa, grande y alada, con una figura corpórea similar a la de los humanos. Para Sora, sin embargo, no era lo suficiente para recordarle a un digimon en particular.

\- No se ve rastro de lo que sea que haya sido – dijo Andy exhalando y doblándose sobre su propio torso para descansar tras haber corrido.

\- Andy, estaba pensando… ¿Dijiste que no conoces a Gennai?

\- Así es, no tengo idea de quién se trata. ¿Es un digimon?

\- No… Bueno, la verdad yo no sé qué es… Creo que al igual que un digimon, está compuesto sólo por datos, pero tiene una forma humana

\- Eso es interesante

\- Sabe mucho sobre el Digimundo… Supongo que ese es su trabajo… Pero lo que quería decirte es que recientemente Gennai nos llamó y nos dijo que nuestros compañeros digimon han desaparecido

\- ¿Desaparecido cómo?

\- Él cree que un digimon maligno los ha secuestrado

\- ¡Eso es horrible!

\- ¡Pero quizás gracias a ti podamos ayudarlos!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Gennai quiere construir un dispositivo que haga que nosotros nos transformemos en digimons… Y quizás, si analiza información sobre ti y cómo tú lo haces, podrá terminarlo mucho más rápido

\- Tienes razón – dijo pensándolo con seriedad – Definitivamente debe haber algo en mi ADN para que yo pueda hacerlo, y eso podría serles de utilidad a ustedes… Reconozco que no me encanta la idea de que ese tal Gennai me analice como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, pero es por una buena causa, ¿no?

\- ¡Lo es! Vamos, tenemos que buscarlo cuanto antes

\- No. Ya debe haber pasado más de una hora… Mi madre comenzará a pensar cosas extrañas si no te vas antes de que anochezca. Tenemos que volver, pero te prometo que regresaré tan pronto como pueda a buscar a ese tal Gennai. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Tienes razón – dijo asintiendo.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación de Andy, Tai y Matt estaban de lo más cómodos en la cama, viendo televisión y esperando por ellos. Las figuras corpóreas del chico de cabello negro y de la pelirroja aparecieron tras un haz brillante de luz, haciendo que los dos chicos se enderezaran algo avergonzados.

\- ¿Tai, Matt? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Sora confundida.

\- Estem, yo… - balbuceó Matt – Estoy seguro de que Tai tiene una explicación para eso

\- ¡Yo no tengo que dar ninguna explicación! – dijo el chico apuntando a Andy - ¡Ustedes estaban en el Digimundo! ¿Cómo ocurrió…?

\- Chicos – dijo Sora sonriendo – Andy es uno de nosotros

\- ¿Eh? – preguntaron Tai y Matt al mismo tiempo.

\- Quería decírselos desde el primer momento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo – explicó Andy haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza – He estado siguiéndolos durante tanto tiempo. Por favor, considérenme como parte de ustedes

Los dos miraron al muchacho sin saber que decir.

Luego de responder lo cordialmente esperable, Tai, Matt y Sora salieron del departamento. Tai fue a dejar a Sora hasta su edificio, ya que se había hecho tarde. Intentó explicarle con una excusa sobre otra qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Matt en el departamento de Andy. Ninguna era demasiado creíble, pero ella sólo se rio.

Matt hubiese querido ir a dejar a Sora a su casa también, pero no podía ceder en lo que había dicho. Así que se devolvió silencioso y cabizbajo a su casa, pensando si el tal Andy le causaba buena o mala impresión. Pero… Si era un niño elegido, ¿no le quedaría más que aceptarlo?

\- Hijo – escuchó a su lado. Su madre, Nancy estaba de pie, tiritando de frío pese a lo abrigada que estaba, esperando fuera de la puerta.

\- Mamá – dijo preocupado - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no esperaste adentro?

\- Toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Supuse que tu padre ha estado trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo… Es mejor así

\- Ven, vamos – dijo intentando llevarla hasta la puerta, para que ambos pudieran entrar.

\- No, hijo – dijo plantándose en el pasillo del piso – Tu padre podría llegar en cualquier momento y lo que te quiero decir sólo tomará unos segundos

\- ¡Pero, mamá!

\- ¿Estás de nuevo… Involucrado con el Digimundo?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con expresión desorientada - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Un hombre me estaba siguiendo ayer… Al inicio pensé que sólo se trataba de mi imaginación, un hombre alto y ancho…

\- Cielos, mamá, ¿estás bien? – preguntó mirándola cada vez más preocupado.

\- Hoy día ha tocado la puerta y me ha preguntado por ti y por T.K… Me di cuenta de que ya conocía a ese hombre

\- ¿Ya lo conocías?

\- Yukio Oikawa… Ya había intentado comunicarse conmigo luego del ataque terrorista en las Terrazas Highton View—

\- Mamá, eso no fue un ataque terrorista – interrumpió Matt, cada vez más intrigado por la historia que su madre le estaba contando.

\- ¿Fueron los digimons?

\- Así es…

\- Significa que esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos – Pensé que lo que había pasado hace dos años atrás había sido un hecho aislado, pero si lo de 1995 también lo fue, entonces… Entonces puede volver a ocurrir, ¿no es así?

Matt no tuvo el valor para decirle que recientemente habían sido contactados precisamente para volver al Digimundo, a luchar. Mucho menos para decirle que esta vez tendría que ser él y sus amigos quienes lucharían, sin la ayuda de sus compañeros digimon junto a ellos. ¿Sería posible que este hombre estuviera conectado con lo que había ocurrido?

\- ¿Qué quería el hombre?

\- No lo sé… Parecía que ni siquiera él lo tenía tan claro. Pero estaba interesado en ustedes ocho y en lo que había ocurrido en el Digimundo hace años atrás. No quise recibirlo, así que le dije que tenía que salir a algo urgente… Creo que se dio cuenta de que intentaba alejarlo…

\- ¿Crees que esté relacionado?

\- Creo que es peligroso, Yamato… Y creo que es posible que intente buscarte, a ti o a cualquiera de los otros chicos

\- ¿Nancy?

El papá de Matt acababa de llegar, cargando su casaca al hombro, luciendo francamente destruido por trabajar hasta esas horas. Como siempre, venía fumando un cigarro.

\- Hola Hiroaki

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- Ya voy de salida – respondió, para luego mirar a Matt - Pensé que necesitabas saberlo. Hasta luego cielo – dijo abrazando a Matt como despedida. En ese momento aprovechó para susurrarle al oído – No preocupes a tu padre. Yo ya he hablado con T.K

\- Hasta luego mamá – dijo asintiendo.

La mujer se soltó rápidamente del abrazo de su hijo, y tras mirar por última vez a los dos hombres, se fue rápidamente.


	6. De regreso al Digimundo

**6**

Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, previas a Navidad. Todavía no caía la primera nevada así que estaba haciendo un frío casi congelado y seco, pese a que había sol en el cielo. Los niños elegidos, con excepción de Mimi, pero añadiendo a Andy, se reunieron en un parque en Odaiba, al fin de semana siguiente después de que Tai, Matt y Sora se habían enterado que Andy era otro chico como ellos. Sora les explicó con rapidez quién era esta nueva persona que se les unía, y fue muy bienvenido por todos. Así mismo, Izzy les comunicó el correo de Gennai.

\- Podemos entrar entonces – matizó Matt – Andy nos llevará y así Gennai podrá devolvernos nuestros digivice

\- No hay problema – respondió Andy sonriendo tímidamente.

Andy usualmente había sido un chico muy solitario. Nunca, antes de llegar a Japón, tuvo relación alguna con otros niños que estuvieran relacionados al Digimundo, como él. No se sentía parte de ningún grupo, por lo que se alejó y creció completamente apartado de los demás niños de su edad. No era amargado, ni nada por el estilo, pero le era complicado sociabilizar y precisamente por eso es que tampoco había logrado conversar con nadie en su nueva clase en la escuela de Odaiba. Hasta el trabajo de Biología.

\- Vamos de inmediato – animó Tai - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué dices, Matt?

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Matt. Estaba desconcentrado y no había escuchado bien.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante que no estás prestando atención? – preguntó Tai algo irritado.

Matt tenía el celular en las manos. Estaba enviándose mensajes con Asuka y ese había sido el motivo del por qué no prestó atención, pero no podía decir eso o todos se enojarían, así que optó por contarles a todos lo que su madre le había dicho una semana atrás sobre Yukio Oikawa y lo del "ataque terrorista" en Highton View.

\- Tal vez simplemente sea un periodista – dijo Joe, intentando bajarle el perfil.

\- Pero que pregunte justo ahora que hemos sido contactados es extraño – se metió Izzy – No creo en coincidencias

\- ¿Podemos preocuparnos de una cosa a la vez? – preguntó Tai exasperado - ¡Vamos a buscar nuestros digivice! ¡Mientras más pronto los tengamos, más rápido podremos activar nuestra digievolución y rescatar a Agumon y los demás!

\- Apoyo a mi hermano, vamos – agregó Kari.

A los treinta minutos se encontraban todos en el departamento de Andy, con la laptop abierta. Izzy preguntó si podía intentar averiguar algo de ese portal, con la finalidad de replicarlo luego en su propia computadora. Andy intentó explicarle que era un portal que él mismo traía aparejado, a donde fuera que iba, pero Izzy no hizo caso. Así que todos se sentaron a esperar a que terminara.

\- ¿De veras estabas pensando en el señor Oikawa cuando te pillé desprevenido? – preguntó Tai – Dijiste que no volverías a mentirme

\- Estaba hablando con Asuka – dijo con cara de pocos amigos – Y me temo que prometerte eso hará que siempre estés abusando y preguntándome cosas

\- Te has comportado extraño la última semana. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero ahora creo que realmente te gusta Asuka

\- Sí, realmente me gusta Asuka – reconoció serio - ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- Ninguno – aclaró rápidamente.

\- Le pedí que fuera mi novia hace dos días. Y dijo que sí

\- Te felicito

En realidad, no lo sentía. Lo único que había sentido con la noticia era un ligero resentimiento. Matt había confundido a Sora, y luego, como si nada, había ido a los brazos de la chica nueva. Ahora estaba en una relación con ella, y él y Sora con suerte habían regresado a conversar con normalidad hacía poco tiempo.

\- Andy tenía razón – comunicó Izzy, poniéndose de pie – No logro encontrar nada que me haga pensar que puedo replicar este portal en otras partes o en otros computadores. Es realmente extraño, pero es como él dice. Lo mejor será simplemente ir y hablar con Gennai

Los siete niños elegidos restantes se pusieron de pie de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, con el corazón palpitándoles fuertemente contra el pecho de emoción.

\- ¡Síganme, chicos! – dijo Andy, dando un paso adelante.

Nuevamente una luz cegadora apareció desde la pantalla del computador para llenar la habitación completa. Los ocho niños fueron tragados en cosa de segundos. Todos aparecieron en medio de un vasto desierto de arena, bajo un sol implacable muy diferente al clima que había en Japón a esa altura del año. A lo lejos, con la vista un poco fraccionada debido al calor, podía verse una pirámide invertida.

\- Es el continente server – señaló T.K, mirando a su alrededor - ¡Estamos de regreso! ¡No puedo creer que estemos de regreso!

\- Y yo nunca pensé que iba a alegrarme tanto por ver esa maldita pirámide – dijo Sora.

\- ¿Ya han estado aquí mismo? – preguntó Andy con admiración.

\- Por supuesto, cuando nos enfrentamos a Etemon y Datamon – recordó Joe – Cuando no teníamos idea de si alguna vez volveríamos a salir de aquí… Y ahora, ¡hemos venido de nuevo!

\- Tenemos que buscar a Gennai ahora – señaló Tai – Y ya que no tenemos idea de donde puede estar, lo mejor será que comencemos a caminar

\- Le envié un correo desde la laptop de Andy – dijo Izzy – Le dije que vendríamos

\- ¡Niños elegidos! – dijo la voz del hombre tras de ellos - ¡Que gusto que ya estén aquí!

\- ¡Gennai! – dijeron todos.

\- Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido – dijo Kari.

\- ¿Cómo han logrado entrar al Digimundo?

\- Gennai, él es Andy – dijo Izzy presentándolo al tiempo que lo apuntaba con su mano estirada – Según nos ha dicho, es un niño elegido de Inglaterra, y tiene una relación completamente distinta que nosotros con el Digimundo. ¡Él puede transformarse en Digimon! Justo como tú quieres que nosotros hagamos, ¿cómo puede ser eso?

\- Ya veo – dijo el hombre con una expresión pensativa – La verdad no es tan raro. Antes había muchos otros como yo, _agentes_

\- ¿Agentes? – preguntaron todos.

\- Así es. Los agentes del Digimundo somos los encargados de hacer que los niños elegidos se encuentren con sus digimons. Yo me encargué de que ustedes llegaran aquí, con sus digivices, sus emblemas y etiquetas… Y en el futuro quizás tenga que hacerlo de nuevo. Algunos agentes han hecho esto mismo con otros dispositivos, incluso huevos—

\- ¿Huevos? – preguntó T.K

\- Puede ser que uno de los antiguos agentes haya escogido a Andy como uno de los niños que protegerían este mundo de todo tipo de mal. Pero, en vez de entregarle un dispositivo, hizo que él mismo pudiese abrir la puerta al Digimundo y transformarse… Lamentablemente, no podría preguntarles a los agentes que estuvieron a cargo, cómo lo hicieron. Todos murieron, menos yo

Los digivices de cada niño elegido comenzaron a flotar desde el túnel de luces de arcoíris en donde se encontraba Gennai, hacia cada uno de ellos. Físicamente continuaban igual, pero tan pronto como los niños elegidos lo recibieron en sus manos, sintieron como si algo, una intensa energía, acabara de entrar a sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Hay algún mecanismo para digievolucionar? – preguntó Tai

\- Sí. Como ya saben, si bien se pensó en el pasado que la etiqueta era necesaria para canalizar la energía de sus emblemas, finalmente es algo intrínseco de ustedes que brillará cada vez que les hagan honor a sus valores

\- ¿Entonces… Tenemos que hacer que el emblema brille nuevamente?

\- La energía de sus emblemas regresó al Digimundo después de que se fueron la última vez, por lo que no podrían hacer que sus digimons evolucionen más allá del nivel de campeón… Pero, ustedes sí podrán activar sus nuevos dispositivos de esta forma

\- Eso podría tardar… - dijo Kari, desanimada – Y significaría que tendremos que ponernos en situaciones riesgosas…

\- Es imposible activarlo si no es de esta forma, niños elegidos – volvió a decir Gennai – Hablaremos luego…

Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció en conjunto con la luz que lo envolvía, dejando a los niños elegidos de pie en medio de ese desierto, bajo ese intenso calor. En ese momento apareció una sombra alada y todos los niños elegidos miraron hacia arriba. Se trataba de la misma silueta que Sora y Andy vieron en el Gran Cañón, pero esta vez fueron capaces de verla con toda claridad. Se trataba de un digimon femenino, de color oscuro, muy similar a los ángeles como Angewomon y Angemon, sólo que la versión oscura de éstos.

\- Lilithmon – dijo Andy

\- ¿Ese es su nombre? – preguntó Matt

\- Niños elegidos – saludó la nueva digimon con una sonrisa bizarra – Por fin nos conocemos

\- Oh no, oh no – comenzó a balbucear Joe mirando su digivice en su mano - ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!

\- Tenemos que evolucionar – dijo Tai apretando el digivice en su mano - ¡¿Pero cómo?!

\- ¡Es un digimon virus! – avisó Izzy, tecleando rápidamente en su computadora – Y está en el nivel mega. No tendremos oportunidad contra ella

\- ¡Yo los protegeré! – dijo Andy.

Acto seguido, una fuerte luz de color blanca salió del interior de Andy, llenando su cuerpo, el que flotó ligeramente en el aire comenzando a crecer y a mutar en una nueva forma. Un digimon que ninguno de ellos había visto antes se materializó en el aire revelando a una criatura semi humana, semi digimon de color azulado, con alas plateadas y un bastón de plata.

\- Skeltermon – dijo Lilithmon mirándose las uñas – Un digimon en nivel ultra. ¿Acaso crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí? ¡ _Abrazo de Emperatriz_!

Una especie de brazo gigante y demoniaco apareció junto a Lilithmon y se abalanzó rápidamente contra todos los niños elegidos, que saltaron hacia los lados para apartarse.

\- ¡Pelea conmigo, cobarde! – gritó Skeltermon - ¡ _Casco de espinas_!

El digimon que ocupaba el cuerpo de Andy voló con rapidez hacia Lilithmon, dándole un golpe de cabeza y enterrándole las espinas metálicas que tenía en este. Sin embargo, la digimon virus se sonrió en su lugar, como si no le hubiese hecho nada de daño. Acto seguido, realizó nuevamente el ataque que ya había hecho, esta vez contra Andy.

\- ¡Andy! – gritó Sora, mientras el chico se veía atormentado y sufriendo en el aire.

\- ¡Oye, tú, pedazo de idiota! – llamó Tai - ¡¿No deberías meterte con alguien de tu mismo nivel?!

Tai le arrojó un peñasco de piedra y llamó la atención de Lilithmon.

\- Tú debes ser Taichi, ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo - ¿No me reconoces?

\- ¿Reconocerte? – preguntó desconcertado - ¡¿Por qué habría de conocerte?!

\- Niños elegidos, ustedes son más tontos de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado – dijo sonriendo – Y aburridos. Continuaremos con esta batalla en el futuro

El digimon voló desapareciendo más rápido que cualquier otro digimon que ellos hubiesen visto. Skeltermon se encontraba en el suelo, todavía revolcándose por el dolor que el último ataque le había causado, y luego, volvió nuevamente a su forma humana. Todos los niños elegidos corrieron hasta él para socorrerlo.

\- Andy… - dijo Sora arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Me repondré – dijo sonriendo, aunque estaba empapado de sudor por el esfuerzo y el dolor que le había provocado la pelea – Debí ser más fuerte

\- ¿Esta es tu máxima digievolución? – preguntó T.K, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

\- Es la máxima que he podido alcanzar hasta ahora, al menos – respondió.

\- ¿Puedes volver a abrir la puerta para poder salir? – preguntó Izzy.

\- Eso creo

Los niños elegidos regresaron a sus casas, con el digivice cargado de energía nueva. Ellos cargados de información, y Andy con el cuerpo adolorido. Verlo así hizo que los demás se preocuparan por lo que iba a venir para ellos, cuando pelearan. Pero por suerte todos estaban de vacaciones, y podrían regresar a descansar y pasar tiempo con sus familias.

 **&. &.&**

Matt fue hasta la escuela nuevamente, para ensayar. Ese día tendrían un concierto especial por navidad. Las personas de otras clases menores estarían preparando comida y concursos para los asistentes. Se esperaba que no sólo fueran alumnos, sino también los padres, los hermanos y todos los cercanos a los alumnos que asistían a la escuela intermedia Odaiba.

Cuando los chicos salieron al escenario se sorprendieron. En comparación a la presentación anterior, en el festival del otoño, había un buen número de gente. Para Matt no todos eran conocidos, pero su chica estaba en la primera fila viéndolo. Sonrió al ver que Asuka se encontraba en el lugar. Pero luego, algo en su interior se revolvió por completo cuando vio a Sora, sola en la última fila. Estaba mirándolo fijamente.

\- Matt

Sora había ido a verlo a la sala de ensayos una vez que el concierto había terminado. Yutaka, Akira y Takashi, además de Asuka y otras dos chicas se encontraban adentro.

\- Sora – dijo algo nervioso – No es un buen momento

\- Está bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo venía a decirte que hiciste un trabajo genial

\- No sabía que vendrías – dijo hablando bajo para que nadie más oyera.

\- Me pediste que viniera, ¿recuerdas? Durante el partido de Tai…

\- Eso fue para el concierto del otoño…

\- Sí – dijo sonriendo – Progresaron mucho entre ese concierto y este

\- ¿Qué? ¿También viniste a vernos en ese?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Matt… Necesitabas público

\- Yo no fui a verte a ningún partido – replicó algo cabizbajo – Lo siento

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte

\- Claro que sí, me preocupa haberte decepcionado…

\- Puedes ir al siguiente, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que irme ya. Andy me está esperando afuera

\- ¿Andy?

Otra vez sintió como si todo su interior se hubiese puesto de cabezas. Había estado feliz porque Sora había ido a verlo, pero ahora resultaba que sólo había sido el panorama de su cita con Andy. ¿Era una cita realmente? Y además… ¿Por qué a él le seguía preocupando si estaba con Asuka? No se había hecho la idea antes de que Sora pudiera irse tan rápidamente con otra persona que no fuese él o Tai, y ahora…

\- ¡Nos vemos!

La chica se fue corriendo con una sonrisa despreocupada y él prácticamente lo supo. El motivo por el que Sora lo había ido pasado a ver tan casualmente y despreocupada, tenía que ser porque ya no sentía nada más por él…

\- ¡Sora! – llamó. Ella se dio vuelta – Había olvidado decirte que haré una fiesta en el departamento… El 31… Por si puedes ir. Hiroaki tiene la fiesta del canal y no estará en casa

\- ¡Claro! ¡Adiós, Matt!


	7. Año Nuevo

**7**

¿Cómo planear una fiesta de año nuevo en seis días?

\- Soy un jodido idiota – reflexionó Matt en voz alta.

Ahí estaba, sentado con el teléfono en una mano y el directorio telefónico en la otra. Por supuesto, no estaban todavía en edad de que la mayoría de sus padres se mostrara contento con la idea de que sus hijos se fueran en la noche de año nuevo, en vez de pasarla en familia. Mucho menos tras saber que en el departamento donde sería la fiesta, no habría adultos. Pero ese detalle podía ser obviado al menos.

Cada vez que veía a Sora se le ocurría una cosa más ridícula que la anterior. Su padre no tenía idea de nada, y por supuesto que no lo iba a saber. Matt siempre vivía bajo la consigna de que era pedir perdón que pedir permiso y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que lo estaba haciendo actuar así? Si cuando estaba con Asuka se sentía prácticamente embobado por ella…

Cuando llegó la noche se sorprendió de que llegara tanta gente. Pensó que realmente sería un fiasco, pero no. Excepto claro el fiasco de que Sora hubiese llegado una vez más acompañada por Andy. La sangre le hervía de furia, pero no podía demostrarlo, así que respiró hondo. Unas veinte personas estaban en su sala, y él sólo tenía diez vasos. Fue algo caótico, a decir verdad. Al principio estuvo mayoritariamente en el sillón con Asuka, pero al primer jarro roto, decidió que mejor salía al balcón o asesinaría a alguien.

La noche estaba clara, con muchas estrellas. Siempre se había sentido entregado cuando miraba un cielo así. No podía evitar pensar en lo grande que era el universo, en lo mucho que faltaba por conocer de él aún. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo, prendió un cigarro y lo puso en su boca.

\- ¿Ahora fumas?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó dándole una calada profunda al cigarrillo. No necesitó girar a ver quién era, porque reconocía muy bien la voz de Sora.

\- Nada. Es tu vida después de todo

\- ¿Ahora estás con Andy?

\- No, pero y si así fuera, ¿qué?

\- Me gusta este tipo de Sora – dijo un poco burlesco – a la defensiva… En vez de complaciente

\- Si mal lo recuerdo no me ha servido de nada ser complaciente

\- Ahora siempre pareces estar con Andy

\- Ya oíste lo que dijo el otro día, ¿no? Le cuesta hacer amigos y es uno de los nuestros así que intento ayudarlo

\- Entonces sigues siendo complaciente después de todo

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Y dónde está Asuka?

\- Vaya – interrumpió Tai, llegando.

El castaño se apoyó en el pasamanos del balcón, mirando hacia al frente, igual que sus dos amigos. Sora suspiró en su lugar, también mirando hacia al frente, y Matt dio una nueva calada al cigarro, luciendo más despreocupado que los otros dos, apoyado de lado gracias a su codo. Era extraño que en una fiesta a la que había ido tanta gente, hubiesen encontrado un momento para quedarse los tres a solas sin haberlo querido.

\- No pensé que llegaría a presenciar una escenita como esta…

\- Tai – dijeron simultáneamente Matt y Sora, algo incómodos.

\- Está bien, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo – respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio contemplando la ciudad bajo un imponente cielo azul marino estrellado.

\- No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí

\- ¿En… mi casa? – preguntó Matt confundido.

\- No, aquí, en el mundo real… No sé por qué a nadie le importa que nuestros digimon estén atrapados…

\- Tai, por supuesto que nos importa – dijo Sora

\- ¡No es así! Nunca lo mencionan… Nunca tienen iniciativa para hacer nada—

\- No descargues tu frustración con nosotros – dijo Matt comenzando a irritarse – No tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos

\- Lo siento… Supongo que tienen razón - dijo suspirando – Es sólo que… Siempre pienso en lo que Agumon solía decirme, de todo lo que él me esperó. Todos ellos nacieron para esperarnos… Era lo único que hacían, ¿recuerdan? Hasta que llegamos. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo por ellos? Vivir para buscarlos…

\- No podemos hacer nada mientras no podamos digievolucionar – explicó Sora, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para darle ánimo.

\- Pero entonces vamos – dijo perdiendo la paciencia – Vamos a pelear hasta que logremos la digievolución. Vamos a ponernos en peligro y—

\- No digas eso – lo detuvo Matt – Sé que estás desesperado, pero no hagas locuras. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Forzar tu propia digievolución? ¿O quieres que nos maten a todos? Si nos ponemos en peligro nada dice que vas a lograr evolucionar, no se trata de eso—

\- Es hacer algo, en vez de quedarse aquí, estático. ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy aburrido de hacer nada? Al menos propone una solución si vas a rebatir las mías

\- Cálmate – sugirió la pelirroja – Cálmense los dos

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo si vamos al Digimundo y nos quedamos allí? No me importa desaparecer o faltar a la escuela si dejamos una explicación para nuestros padres, pero nunca lograremos nada si vamos tan sólo por un par de horas y regresamos por dos semanas

\- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Matt – Entiendo tu angustia, Tai, de verdad, pero también tenemos una vida en el mundo real que no podemos dejar de lado

\- Solamente lo dices por Asuka – se quejó el castaño.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Qué más tienes aquí, Matt? Vives sólo con tu padre que de cualquier forma nunca está en casa, y siempre estás faltando a la escuela de cualquier forma—

\- Eso es asunto mío – lo calló, furioso – No te metas

\- Desde que estás con Asuka pareciera que todas tus prioridades están de cabeza y está bien por ti, pero no voy a seguir tu ritmo. Me iré al Digimundo solo si es necesario

\- ¡Pues vete! – dijo caminando y acortando la distancia hasta él. No tenía intenciones de pelear, aol menos físicamente, pero la tensión lo había hecho acercarse, quedando los tres chicos muy cerca.

\- Basta ya – murmuró Sora – No es el lugar ni el momento para hacer esto, por Dios. Es la víspera de año nuevo

\- Eso es conveniente – replicó Tai - ¿Cómo querrán comenzar el siguiente año?

\- ¿Por qué demonios estás tan acelerado? – lo increpó Matt.

\- Maldita sea, no estoy acelerado. Quiero hacerme cargo de esto, ¿es tan difícil de entender? ¡No puedo soportar la idea de que Agumon esté atrapado, y quizás esté siendo lastimado! ¡¿Por qué ustedes no se sienten igual que yo?! ¡Ustedes son los que tienen un problema!

Tai se detuvo cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza, y no quería llorar al frente de sus amigos. Miró hacia abajo, para cubrir su cara, y respiró hondo. Se sintió agradecido de que ninguno de los dos insistiera. Matt y Sora se quedaron en silencio y compartieron una mirada.

\- Tai – llamó Matt, suavemente – Vamos a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesitamos un plan

\- No puedo esperar más – dijo levantando la mirada. Ahora estaba más serio que nunca – Voy a dejar de ir a la escuela

\- Tai… - interrumpió la chica – No estás pensando con la cabeza

\- Si quieren que regrese pronto, vengan conmigo. Díganle a los demás

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee para hacerte entrar en razón? – preguntó Matt perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no me detengan. No ustedes dos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Enserio estás buscando que te golpee

\- Quiero decir que en el pasado ustedes dos abandonaron el grupo y se fueron sin que yo dijera nada. Primero Sora se fue con Biyomon y luego tú con Gabumon, dejando incluso a T.K a mi cargo y en ninguno de los dos casos me pidieron la opinión. Simplemente lo hicieron. Y volvieron cuando se sintieron listos para hacerlo. Yo nunca pude hacerlo porque siempre fui el maldito líder, ¿no? Pero ahora todos están grandes para hacer lo que deseen

\- No importa qué edad tengamos, Tai – replicó Sora – Siempre vas a ser nuestro líder. Si realmente es esto lo que quieres hacer… Yo iré contigo

Tanto Tai como Matt miraron a Sora boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó Matt - ¿Cómo voy a decidir libremente si hacen presión de esa manera?

\- Estaremos bien – contestó Sora sonriéndole – Matt, estaremos bien

\- Creo que están cometiendo un gran error – contestó el rubio.

Dentro de la casa el gran grupo de jóvenes que estaba pasándolo increíble en la fiesta comenzó a gritar animosamente el conteo regresivo. Quedaban diez segundos para las doce de la noche y el inicio de un nuevo año. El año 2002. Se escuchaba un fuerte 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

\- Feliz año, chicos – dijo Tai.

\- Feliz año, Tai – replicaron los dos.

La fiesta siguió como si nada, pero ninguno de los tres pudo mantener un gran ánimo. Sin duda era uno de los peores inicios de año que cada uno había tenido. Tai se fue temprano y Sora decidió quedarse compartiendo un rato más con Andy, que parecía aburrido. Matt tuvo que regresar con Asuka y, al menos de entre el trío, fue el que pudo pasarlo mejor.

 **&. &.&**

Tai y Sora se reunieron el dos de enero en la estación Yurikamome. Esa misma mañana había ocurrido la primera nevada, así que el panorama se veía cubierto de una suave y limpia nieve blanca. Los dos llegaron trayendo un bolso grande cada uno, lleno de las pertenencias que llevarían al Digimundo. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido la primera vez que habían ido, ahora habían tenido el beneficio de prepararse un poco.

\- Traje suficiente comida enlatada e instantánea como para sobrevivir por un mes. Y si a eso sumamos que en el Digimundo igual podemos encontrar comida de vez en cuando, quizás podamos quedarnos por otro mes o más sin preocuparnos

\- Yo traje un botiquín y otras cosas que encontré que podrían sernos útil – respondió Sora.

\- Izzy dijo que intentaría venir cada vez que tuviera tiempo. Joe dijo que no rotundamente a vivir en el Digimundo y ni siquiera quise decirle a T.K y a Kari para que no dejen de estudiar

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay forma de convencer a Matt?

\- No lo sé… Supongo que podríamos ir a hablar con él rápidamente, antes de ir al departamento de Andy

\- Te acompañaré, pero me quedaré fuera. Creo que te hará más caso a ti

\- Está bien, vamos

Los dos chicos se encaminaron al departamento de Matt. No quedaba ya casi nada del descanso de invierno, y como había nevado, estaba relativamente oscuro a pesar de que recién eran las cinco de la tarde. No había demasiada gente en las calles ni había mucho tráfico, por lo que no se demoraron más de diez minutos en llegar. Sora se quedó sentada en la escalera mientras Tai iba al departamento.

\- Hola, Tai. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Matt, mientras lo dejaba pasar a su sala.

\- Con Sora nos vamos ahora al Digimundo

\- ¿Ahora ya? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Está esperando afuera. No quiso entrar… Le escribimos una carta a nuestros padres diciendo que teníamos que irnos por un par de meses al Digimundo de nuevo, que no podían detenernos pero que estábamos bien y que volveríamos. Ahora tendremos que irnos antes de que lean esa carta

\- Pensé que no iban enserio el otro día

\- Claro que sí. Incluso hablé con los demás… Sora habló con Andy. Izzy y Andy son los únicos que intentarán venir seguido, pero no se quedarán adentro como nosotros… Así que, dependeremos de cuando Andy quiere venir para salir o entrar

\- Yo… Lo estuve pensando bien

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hablé la situación con Asuka para ver que hacer

\- Que tú… - balbuceó Tai - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el otro, como si nada.

\- Matt, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – dijo Tai mirando incrédulo la situación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – repitió a la defensiva.

\- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Asuka del Digimundo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – preguntó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! – dijo dándole un manotazo para zafarse – No veo qué tiene de malo

\- ¡Es un secreto!

\- No es un secreto si los digimon vinieron aquí… Cualquiera que haya anotado nuestros nombres en esa época podría saber que—

\- No conozco a nadie aparte de Andy que haya anotado nuestros nombres… Nadie recuerda lo que pasó con exactitud, todos los niños estuvieron involucrados por culpa de Myutismon, ¿recuerdas? La prensa dijo que algunos niños fueron vistos luchando y cosas por el estilo, pero si mal lo recuerdo incluso fue tu padre el que tuvo que ver con que nuestros nombres nunca se filtraran

\- De cualquier forma lo hicieron, o sino Andy no podría habernos buscado

\- Tuvo que haber sido uno de esos medios independientes, el punto es que ahora has arruinado todo, y ¿por qué? ¡De verdad pensé que tenías más sentido común!

\- No es para tanto Tai. Si nuestros padres lo saben, no veo el problema en que mi novia también lo sepa, ¿de acuerdo? Además, creí que te iba a alegrar saber que estaba pensando en ir

\- Me alegra, pero… El punto es que estoy algo impactado de que le hayas contado… ¿Qué es lo que Asuka está haciendo para mantenerte así de… idiota?

\- No te pases – respondió apuntándolo con el dedo – Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu idea, creo que es descabellada e irresponsable. Pero por ti y por los digimons decidí que quizás valga la pena intentarlo… ¿Podrías tratar de hacer lo mismo por mí y entender que haya querido explicarle a mi novia que no voy a estar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? Egoísta de mierda

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! – dijo enojado.

\- Además nunca nadie ha dicho que sea un secreto

Matt caminó hacia su habitación para hacer un bolso improvisado mientras Tai lo seguía.

\- Pero se siente extraño saber que alguien "extra" lo sepa

\- Tai, detente, enserio – dijo el rubio tomando una chaqueta – O tal vez todo esto se deba a que realmente ves a Asuka como una extra y sólo tengas que conocerla mejor que eso

\- Sólo me sorprende que estés tan enamorado de ella

\- A mí también me sorprende, pero es así – dijo colocando ropa dentro de un bolso – Ojala ella también fuera una niña elegida, como Andy… Si ella pudiera ir también, me hubiese apuntado para hacerlo hace harto

\- Siempre es genial escuchar eso, Matt – dijo Tai con sarcasmo – Me encanta que nosotros y los compañeros digimon no seamos razón suficiente

\- Tú sabes a qué me refiero, no te hagas la víctima

\- Mira, mejor no sigas hablando y vámonos rápido antes de que cambie de parecer

 **&. &.&**

Tai, Sora y Matt se encontraron con Izzy y Andy en el departamento de este último, sólo que los últimos dos no llevaban un equipaje aparte de lo normal pues, volverían. Tras abrir la puerta al Digimundo, entraron, esperando que no se toparan con ningún digimon que quisiera hacerles daño al menos hasta tener algo contundente planeado.

Había una tormenta como nunca antes habían visto en el Digimundo. Llovía incesantemente, en medio de una oscuridad total provocada por una densa niebla, al punto de que era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos o incluso hablar con normalidad por el agua que golpeaba con intensidad en sus caras. Sus cabellos quedaron empapados de inmediato, y mientras caminaban, cada cierto tiempo tenían que limpiarse el agua corriendo por sus caras.

Caminaron alrededor de una hora hacía, lo que ellos suponían era el norte, esperando a que los problemas los buscaran a ellos.

\- He intentado averiguar sobre Lucemon, pero no tengo nada de información al respecto… Y sobre Lilithmon, aparece lo mismo que dije la otra vez… Es un digimon virus en nivel mega, y aparentemente es la representación de un pecado, la lujuria

\- Eso es genial – comentó Matt con sarcasmo - ¿De qué sirve que sea la representación de un pecado?

\- Hay rumores… - comentó Andy, sacudiéndose el cabello empapado – De que Lucemon y Lilithmon son parte de un grupo llamado "Los siete lores digimon", y que cada uno representa un pecado capital

\- ¡¿Siete?! – preguntó Tai deteniéndose en su lugar - ¿Es decir que Lilithmon sería la primera de muchos?

\- No lo sé… son sólo rumores. Además, tampoco sé cómo funcionaría eso de la representación de un pecado. No sé si lo tendrán por motivos "decorativos" o si tendrán algún poder relacionado con eso… ¡Por Dios, qué mierda esta lluvia!

Los tres chicos y Sora particularmente se quedaron impactados mirándolo porque nunca lo habían escuchado maldecir.

\- Lo siento…

\- Está bien – dijeron los otros, riendo.

\- Eso te hace más… ¿humano? – dijo Tai riendo – Hasta ahora eras demasiado compuesto para ser cierto

\- De verdad lo siento – volvió a repetir.

\- Chicos… No estamos logrando nada. No veo más allá de un metro de donde estamos... Hace rato que no creo que sigamos bien encaminados hacia el norte, y lo único que conseguiremos es atrapar un resfriado. Propongo que nos vayamos

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos – insistió Tai – pero tú y Andy pueden irse si quieren… Armaremos una carpa o algo para protegernos de la lluvia

\- De acuerdo. Andy, ¿estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Izzy.

Andy asintió y luego se acercó a Sora, para desagrado de Matt y Tai, que miraron en alerta y sintiendo celos.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien? – le preguntó el inglés a la chica.

\- Eso creo… Al menos estaré con Tai y Matt

\- Si pasara cualquier cosa… A la hora que sea… Envía un correo. Estaré pendiente para venir a ayudarte

\- Ayudarnos – interrumpió Matt – A los tres, ya sabes

\- Claro – dijo el chico sonriendo y sin prestarle demasiada atención - ¡Vamos Izzy!

Izzy se despidió de la mano de los tres chicos, no sin antes preguntarles nuevamente si estaban seguros de que era buena idea quedarse solos en el Digimundo, dependiendo del tiempo de Andy para volver a salir o a entrar. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de los tres chicos, asintió y fue junto con Andy.

\- Oh no

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No puedo abrir la puerta – dijo Andy, palideciendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No puedo! – gritó, desesperado - ¡Estamos atrapados!

\- No estamos atrapados – puntualizó Matt, enojado y mirando a Tai irritado – Nos atraparon, apropósito. Nos tendiendo una trampa y caímos directamente en ella al venir aquí

\- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos?! – replicó Tai - ¡¿Quedarnos en el mundo real para siempre jugando a las bandas de rock y a mandarse mensajitos con tu novia?!

\- ¡Da lo mismo ahora! – gritó amenazador - ¿No te das cuenta, Tai? Nos separaron en dos grupos ahora. Seremos todavía menos fuertes que antes… ¡Te dije que teníamos que pensar esto mejor!

\- Es demasiado tarde ahora, Matt – lo interrumpió Sora – Por recriminarle algo a Tai no vas a conseguir nada… Estamos aquí, nos guste o no. Vamos a armar una carpa ahora y veremos cómo solucionar lo de la puerta mañana

\- Como quieras…

Tal y como en el pasado, Matt se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Tai, Sora, Andy e Izzy comenzaron a armar la carpa que habían traído a pesar de la persistente lluvia torrencial y del barro denso que se había formado bajo sus pies, completamente en silencio. Izzy también culpaba a Tai, pero no quiso decir nada para no empeorar las cosas. Al rato escucharon una melodía familiar. Era la armónica de Matt.


	8. Separados (Parte 1)

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes leen, dan fav/follow o comentan! ¡Bienvenida, nikanaka! Un poco de Taiora para Braveheart98,  & Licky Cross, yo también lo prefiero y así será (Canon, canon, canon). Pero un poco de Taiora nunca hace daño… Creo.

 **8**

Tai, Andy, Izzy y Sora habían levantado la carpa bajo una enorme roca para refugiarse, pero el agua igual lograba filtrarse. Era un terreno que, si bien no alcanzaba a ser pantanoso, tenía centímetros de barro espeso bajo ellos, con pasto amarillento largo que les llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas. De seguro no iba a hundirse, ni a inundarse, pero dormirían con mucha humedad.

\- ¿Estás bien, Izzy? Has estado muy callado… - dijo Tai.

\- Mi mamá… - murmuró – Mis padres. No les avisé nada… No tendrán idea de donde estoy y se van a preocupar por mí…

\- Tranquilo, Izzy – dijo Sora – De seguro tu madre se comunicará con todos nuestros padres y Tai y yo dejamos una carta avisando… Es cosa de que alguno de nuestros padres les diga a los tuyos, y sacarán sus conclusiones

\- ¡Aun así! – replicó molesto. Tai nunca había visto a Izzy tan enojado – Creerán que me fui sin avisar, aunque sepan en donde estoy. No me lo van a perdonar nunca

\- En mi caso… - interrumpió Andy – Ni siquiera saben lo que es el Digimundo o quiénes son los niños elegidos… Ni tampoco hablan con sus padres… Van a pensar que me he ido de la casa

\- Encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí rápidamente – aseguró Tai – Si estamos aquí por mi culpa, me encargaré de arreglarlo

Nadie dijo nada más.

Horas después se durmieron, todos menos Sora. Le preocupaba que Matt continuara afuera en ese pésimo clima. Lo único que lograría sería pescar un resfriado, y ahora no podían salir, así que caer enfermo no era una gracia. Intentando no despertar a los otros tres chicos, salió de la carpa. Dio un paso adelante y sintió que sus pies se hundieron por completo en el barro. Miró a su alrededor y divisó a Matt a unos cuantos metros de distancia, bajo un enorme árbol.

Se acercó y el rubio no se inmutó al divisarla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sora.

\- Supongo… Preferí venirme aquí antes de seguir gritándole a Tai

\- No creo que Tai tenga la culpa

\- Por supuesto que crees eso – contestó irritado - ¿Cuándo vas a estar tú en desacuerdo con algo que Tai haga?

\- Puede que él haya tenido la idea de venir, pero finalmente nosotros decidimos seguirlo

\- Todos nos sentimos presionados por él, Sora. Izzy también. Me lo dijo

\- Entonces tendremos que empezar a ser más honestos la próxima vez, porque no vamos a lograr nada así

\- Deberías volver a la carpa. Te estás empapando

\- Lo mismo digo

\- Ese chico, Andy… Está claramente enamorado de ti, ¿sabías?

\- Según tú, todos están enamorados de mí

\- No me equivoqué con Tai. La pregunta es si a ti también te gusta Andy

Sora no alcanzó a morderse la lengua y terminó diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- A diferencia tuya, no cambio de persona tan rápido

Matt esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. El comentario había sido más una sorpresa que un ataque, y se lo había tomado más como un cumplido que como algo negativo, así que no pudo evitarlo. Además, siempre le había dado risa cuando Sora se enojaba. Pese a tener claros sus sentimientos por Asuka, tenía que reconocer que el corazón siempre se le aceleraba cuando estaba con Sora y era como si…

\- No seas así – replicó – Ya te dije que estar con Asuka era más fácil para todos… Si tu estuvieras con Tai también sería fácil para todos

\- No podría hacerlo

\- ¿Por qué no? Hasta hace poco sentías algo por él—

\- Pero ya no lo hago – replicó – Si no me gustara nadie, podría estar con él y probablemente me enamoraría, rápido, pero ahora que me gusta otra persona, estar con él sería como usarlo de alguna forma y no le haré eso a mi mejor amigo

\- Deberías dejar de vivir siendo tan apegada a las reglas y a lo moralmente esperable, ¿sabes? Además, al final tú y Tai son tal para cual, así como Asuka y yo somos parecidos

\- ¿Es por eso que te enamoraste tan rápido de ella?

\- Sí. No – replicó confundido – Lo que quería decir es que, de cualquier forma, si algo hubiese pasado entre tú y yo, nunca hubiese funcionado. Tú eres demasiado buena y yo hubiese terminado siendo una mala influencia… Pero no tengo que preocuparme de eso con Asuka

Matt se puso de pie. No quería confundirla más, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser sincero y que pensara lo peor de él. Lo que sentía por ella todavía era fuerte, y lo confundía cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Era una química inevitable, contra la que tenía que luchar para mantenerse en su plan de no traicionar a Tai de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a la carpa? - dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica - De verdad no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa

\- De acuerdo… No regreses tan tarde. Mañana nos espera un día largo – dijo girándose y encaminándose de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

\- Hey, Sora – dijo Matt. La chica se dio vuelta para verlo – Todavía siento algo fuerte por ti… Y por Asuka. Es extraño… Es como si… Cuando estoy contigo, me olvido por completo de ella. Pero cuando estoy con ella… No lo sé, me vuelvo idiota

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó irritada. Saber que Matt todavía sentía algo por ella la hacía sentir miserable.

\- Porque cada vez que hablamos me doy cuenta de que te desagrado más y más… ¿Soy muy egoísta por querer que no te hagas una opinión terrible de mí?

\- Sí. Sí lo eres – respondió enojada.

Emprendió camino hacia la carpa nuevamente. La lluvia comenzaba a menguar, pero daba paso al viento frío. Matt se quedó debajo del árbol, y ni intención tenía de pasar la noche con el resto de sus amigos. Andy no le caía bien. Se sentía culpable por haber arrastrado a Izzy con ellos. Estaba enojado con Tai. Pasar tiempo junto a Sora era… Casi tortuoso.

A la mañana siguiente ni rastro había de la tormenta. Los charcos de agua y el barro se habían secado, y el sol brillaba desde temprano en la mañana como si fuera verano. Hacía mucho calor y ellos habían llevado ropa de invierno, pues en Japón hacía mucho frío… Tai fue el primero en despertar. Se estiró y vio que sus tres amigos estaban en la carpa, pero no Matt.

Se levantó y fue a buscarlo rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse a su amigo sentado fuera en una especie de pose de meditación.

\- ¿No crees que ya te ha durado mucho la pataleta? – preguntó. El rubio no le contestó, así que decidió sentarse junto a él - ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya no estoy enojado – anunció – Anoche vi pasar un montón de digimons hacia el norte

\- ¿Eh? ¡Entonces ahí es donde tenemos que ir!

\- No lo sé. Eso depende… Si estos digimons estaban escapando de algo, tenemos que ir a buscar la fuente de todo hacia el sur

\- Sí, es cierto…

\- Pero si son parte de un ejército de Lilithmon, o quien sea, el norte es el lugar

\- Entonces… ¿Tenemos que dividirnos?

\- Eso creo – dijo poniéndose de pie – Hace calor. ¿Qué tan tontos fuimos como para traer ropa abrigada aun lugar como este?

\- Sí… - dijo sonriendo - ¿Crees que sea bueno dividirnos de nuevo?

\- Estará bien si nos reunimos aquí de nuevo, dentro de un par de días o algo por el estilo. Además, te olvidas de que Andy puede transformarse y conoce este lugar bastante bien… Sugiero que él vaya al norte, y nosotros al sur

\- ¿Quieres que Andy vaya solo…? – preguntó confundido – Sora nunca lo va a permitir

\- Estoy de acuerdo en ir solo – interrumpió la voz de Andy, tras de ellos.

El chico de cabello oscuro y ojos claros venía saliendo de la carpa con el cabello revuelto y despeinado. No había sido su intención escuchar la conversación, pero había despertado con el ruido de las voces de ambos chicos, y a medida que se iba despertando, también se hacía más claro lo que hablaban. Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie e ir con ellos, para ayudarlos a planear.

\- Como digimon puedo andar más rápido, y si fuera con ustedes, me retrasaría – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Si me quedaré atrapado con ustedes, al menos intentaré sacarle el mayor provecho a la situación

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Tai.

– Ustedes cuatro divídanse en dos para ir al norte y al sur… Yo intentaré preguntarle al mayor número de digimons posibles dónde está el tal Lucemon o sus compañeros digimons… Si es que alguien sabe

\- Suena bien – dijo Matt.

\- Y tienes razón, Tai… Sora nunca va permitir que me vaya solo. Así que me iré ahora, antes de que despierte

\- Ahora me caes mejor – comentó Tai, como si nada.

\- Sí, a mi igual – apoyó Matt, riendo.

Andy no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado, pero terminó sonriendo.

\- Entonces… Nos vemos dentro de dos días, aquí mismo

El chico se fue, encaminándose hacia la derecha desde a donde se encontraba montada la carpa.

\- Se nota que creció muy independiente – comentó el castaño – Creo que disfruta de estar solo

\- ¿Nos dividiremos en dos grupos? – preguntó Matt. Tenía algunas aprehensiones. No quería quedar junto a Sora y pasar todavía más tiempo a solas con ella – No quiero ir con Sora

\- Yo no quiero ir contigo – reconoció Tai. Si se pasaban diez minutos juntos, peleaban durante nueve. No era la forma en la que quería partir su travesía en el Digimundo.

\- Bien, iré con Izzy – dijo ligeramente ofendido por la honestidad de su amigo.

\- Está decidido… Iré a despertarlos para decirles

El muchacho entró a la carpa, dejando a Matt solo. Sora efectivamente se mostró indignada de que hubiesen dejado que Andy fuera solo y se arriesgara, pero después de explicarle sus razones, lo entendió. Luego, les explicó a ambos chicos cuál sería el plan de acción y de los grupos. Izzy pareció sentirse bien con la decisión. Después de haberse sentido irritado con Tai, le parecía mejor compartir su tiempo con Matt.

\- Nosotros iremos al sur – decretó el más joven de los cuatro. Algo le decía que era allí donde tenían que ir.

Se despidieron, prometiendo que se reunirían en ese mismo lugar dos días después. Cada pareja partió en sentido contrario.

 **&. &.&**

Al día siguiente Matt e Izzy habían avanzado kilómetros por lugares que ninguno había visto antes. Planicies completas de césped alto, que se había vuelto amarillento posiblemente por el implacable sol. Izzy sugirió que tal vez sí conocían esos lugares, pero que el clima en el Digimundo había cambiado tanto que, tal vez, también lo había hecho la geografía del lugar.

\- ¿Tai y tú están teniendo problemas? – preguntó el menor de los dos chicos. No quería ser entrometido, pero ya se le estaban agotando los temas relacionados con el Digimundo y no le gustaban los silencios incómodos.

Matt lo miró como decidiendo sobre si decirle o no, o más bien decidiendo si tenía la confianza con él para compartir sobre eso. Su cabello había crecido y no se había dado cuenta hasta que el mechón en su flequillo comenzó a molestar la visión de su ojo derecho.

\- Es complicado

\- Ya veo… - dijo algo decepcionado – Bueno, no es como si no hubieran tenido problemas antes

\- Pasamos por periodos… Pero esta vez es él quien está enojado conmigo. Y es tozudo, muy tozudo

\- ¿Tai? Quien iba a decirlo…

\- Supongo que si sabes cómo hacerlo enfadar de verdad – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste tú?

\- Líos de chicas

\- ¡Oh! – ahora sí se sentía como un entrometido – Lo siento, pensé que era otra cosa… Algo estúpido. Además, creí que tenías novia

\- Sí, esto fue antes, o algo así – contó torpemente. Pocas veces contaba sus problemas personales y no tenía idea ni cómo hacer eso – Nos enamoramos de la misma chica, pero ya pasó

\- Eso es… Algo sobre lo que yo no tengo idea – se sinceró el chico.

\- Aprovéchalo mientras puedas

Izzy se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, porque lo cierto era que sobre ese tema en particular no podía decir demasiado. Era inexperto, casi en su totalidad. Para él era extraño que Tai y Matt ya tuvieran ese tipo de problemas considerando que eran tan sólo un año mayores que él, y en ese campo se sentía a años luz aun de llegar. ¿Tanta diferencia podía hacer un año de vida?

Atravesaron un bosque peculiar, en donde había más de estos árboles aparentemente quemados por el sol, y a veces se encontraban con intimidantes marcas en el suelo polvoriento, como si hubiesen caído verdaderas bolas de fuego sobre el lugar. Pero siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una especie de acantilado gigante cubierto por una bruma densa y oscura, que más bien parecía humo y no neblina, pero que no tenía olor.

\- No tengo idea de dónde estamos, pero esto no me da buena espina – comentó Izzy.

Su voz había despertado a Matt de un extraño deseo impulsivo de dejarse caer desde el acantilado hacia el mar que había frente a ellos, y que parecía infinito.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó el rubio – Me duelen los pies, regresemos por donde vinimos y comencemos a armar un lugar para pasar la noche

Cuando se giraron se detuvieron y quedaron paralizados al encontrarse con un digimon de pie sobre una gran roca. Se trataba de un digimon con una forma similar a la de los humanos, con piernas y brazos, salvo que uno de los brazos había sido remplazado por un arma de energía. En vez de dos ojos, tenía tres. Y tras su espalda tenía dos alas negras.

\- Matt, es Beelzemon – dijo Izzy, estático, viendo su computadora – Es uno de los siete señores Digimon de los que habló Andy

\- ¿Siete? – preguntó Beelzemon. Era una pregunta retórica. El digimon no los miraba directamente y parecía que reflexionaba para sí mismo – Sí, solíamos ser siete…

\- ¿Solían?

Con la pregunta, el digimon fijó su vista en ellos y sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Por qué tenían que venir aquí y hacer todo más difícil? La idea era cerrar la puerta para que no pudieran venir a intentar detenernos… Ahora voy a tener que matarlos

Beelzemon levantó su pistola y no tardó ni dos segundos en disparar una onda de energía destructiva hacia ellos. Ambos, más que nada guiados por sus reflejos, saltaron hacia lados contrarios para esquivarlo. Izzy, hacia la derecha. Matt hacia la izquierda. Pero finalmente nada de aquello importó porque con el impacto se rompió parte de la base del acantilado y lo último que Matt pudo ver mientras iba cayendo, era la silueta de Izzy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse en tierra.

 **&. &.&**

Tai y Sora comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte sin saber qué esperar ni con qué se encontrarían. El chico se sentía ligeramente a cargo de que todos estuvieran atrapados en el Digimundo. No culpable, pero presionado por solucionarlo. No se le ocurría ninguna manera de abrir la puerta sin la ayuda externa de alguien.

\- ¿Crees que tendremos oportunidad? – preguntó Tai para romper el hielo – Si encontramos a Lilithmon, o peor, al tal Lucemon

\- No, ninguna oportunidad

\- Pero—

\- Hay que ir de cualquier forma, ¿no?

\- Sí – dijo sonriendo.

Le encantaba eso de Sora. Su mentalidad fuerte y valiente, y que en los peores momentos siempre pensara como él, y a la vez pusiera las aprehensiones necesarias. Agradecía estar solo con ella en una situación como esa, aunque sonara egoísta. No había estado demasiado feliz cuando Matt accedió a ir con ellos, ni mucho menos cuando Izzy y Andy también tuvieron que quedarse.

\- Hey – la llamó. Sora se giró para verlo, y él la atrajo del brazo hacia él con un movimiento ligeramente brusco, para besarla.

Sora no se opuso, principalmente por lo sorprendida que estaba. Era un movimiento completamente inesperado para Tai. Algo que lisa y llanamente no haría normalmente. Pero Tai se había aburrido de jugar limpio porque no le había traído nada bueno. No iba a esperar a que Sora volviera a sentir algo por él, si él podía intentar cargar la balanza a su favor.

Ese Tai no era el mismo Tai que acababa de ir a una fiesta por primera vez tan sólo meses antes. Tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo en vez de ser tímido y preguntar qué hacer todo el tiempo. Parecía que sabía lo que hacía, era experimentado en vez de inexperto. Egocéntrico, incluso un poco narcisista… Por eso se había animado. Y Sora le había respondido.

Ella abrió los ojos en la mitad de aquel beso. Los ojos de Tai estaban cerrados con tranquilidad. Su segundo en beso en la vida nuevamente había sido de sorpresa, en un momento que no esperaba, y de pronto ella experimentó lo que sólo podía ser definido como… Una oleada de amor indescriptible hacia Tai, pero a la vez, completamente diferente a lo que sentía por Matt.

Había un cariño especial hacia quien había sido ese primer amor. No lo podía desconocer. No podía olvidarlo de un momento a otro… Y era tan diferente a lo que sentía con Matt. Eso no tenía nombre, había aparecido de la nada. Tai representaba un amor tranquilo, aterrizado, con los pies en la tierra, perfecto. Matt representaba todo lo contrario… Una fuerza de la naturaleza que no se podía evitar.

\- Tai… - murmuró sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sonriéndole de una manera algo fanfarrona.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto

\- Lo de Matt pasó hace más de dos meses, Sora

\- Sí – corroboró encogiéndose de hombros – Pero Tai—

\- Dime que no sentiste algo y juro que dejaré de molestar para siempre

Sora se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos barajando la opción de si debía mentir o no, pero… ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener la vista en alto y enfrentarlo!

\- Mejor sigamos caminando, ¿quieres?

\- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia, como si acabase de ganar el partido de fútbol más importante de todos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Tai estaba resistiendo las ganas que tenía de molestarla, o sino quizás su mejor amiga iba a terminar enojándose en serio. Pero en cuestión de minutos, fue ella la que retomó el tema, demostrando que se había quedado pensando en eso todo el tiempo.

\- Además, ¿desde cuándo eres así?

\- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó el castaño. Ya sabía a qué se refería, pero quería oírlo.

\- No sé. Tan…

\- ¿Seguro de mí mismo?

\- No, más bien iba a decir egocéntrico

\- ¡¿Egocéntrico?!

\- Demasiado, diría yo

\- Bueno, tal vez sea por haber salido tantas veces con Sayuri

\- Hm… Así que fueron hartas – murmuró la chica con una pisca de celos – Y me imagino que tampoco era como que se juntaban a conversar… Así que de ahí debe venir—

\- ¿La seguridad en mí mismo?

\- El egocentrismo – aclaró.

\- Supongo que sí…

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Sora comenzó a correr hacia delante y Tai la siguió. A varios metros había un complejo de ruinas destruidas y erosionadas por el paso del tiempo. En el pasado, podían suponer por su tamaño, había sido mucho más que un edificio… Parecía un complejo, o quizás una ciudadela completa. Las paredes estaban llenas de pilares rotos, cubiertos por moho, pasto tierno e incluso raíces de árboles trepándose en algunas partes.

Se apresuraron para ir a explorar aquel lugar que no conocían y pudieron apreciar que se extendía más allá de donde se veía, con escaleras que bajaban a un nivel subterráneo y que probablemente llevaría a túneles y más habitaciones abandonadas. Los dos se detuvieron al borde de una de las escaleras y Tai buscó por una linterna en su bolso.

\- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- Eso pensé – dijo sonriendo – Tenemos que intentar no perdernos allá abajo

Sora asintió y ambos comenzaron a bajar, Tai guiando el camino. Había más raíces de árboles dificultando el paso en algunos escalones, pero fuera de eso parecía que los túneles se mantenían mucho mejor estado y más seguros que el resto de las ruinas. Recorrieron aproximadamente por una hora sin encontrar casi nada hasta que la luz de la linterna comenzó a parpadear y se apagó.

Los dos chicos quedaron en la oscuridad total sin ser capaces de ver ni la palma de sus manos.

\- Estamos en problemas – dijo Sora. No quería decir en voz alta sus peores pensamientos: No había forma de regresar sin luz.

\- Es un traspié, sin duda – replicó Tai, intentando ser optimista.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Sígueme

Tai fue palpando las paredes más cercanas y su frente cada cierto tiempo, para ver si no había algo con lo que pudieran chocar, como el final del camino o peor, un digimon. Caminaron así por unos diez minutos hasta que Sora preguntó si no era más útil intentar devolverse, cuando sonó una tercera voz que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

\- No deberían estar aquí, _pip_

\- ¡Piximon! – exclamaron los dos.

Tai se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, pero no pudo ver nada, hasta que Piximon creó una especie de burbuja brillante que se posicionó sobre ellos y alumbró el lugar más inmediato a los dos. Ahora se hallaban en un vestíbulo gigante, completamente vacío, con las placas de roca en el suelo y en las paredes llenas de hoyos y roturas… Pero, a la vez, llenas de una escritura extraña, en runas, y otros dibujos como diagramas y símbolos gigantes.

\- ¡Piximon, eres tú! No te veíamos desde esa vez que… Moriste

\- Renací, _pip_ – explicó como si nada – Ha pasado un tiempo, niños elegidos

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sora mirando a su alrededor.

\- Es el complejo de ruinas más antiguo del Digimundo, pip

\- Desearía que Izzy hubiese venido con nosotros – murmuró, tocando una runa en la pared – Me pregunto qué dirá

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que dice, Piximon? – preguntó Tai.

\- Aquí se encuentra toda la historia del Digimundo, pip

\- ¿Dice algo sobre Lucemon? Nos sería útil saber algo de él

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, pip! ¡Lucemon es muy importante en la historia del Digimundo, pip!

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Hace muchos años hubo una guerra civil en el Digimundo, pip. Los digimon bestia y los digimon humanos pelearon hasta que un ángel digimon llegó para detenerlos, pip. En ángel digimon se llamaba Lucemon y se quedó en el Digimundo como soberano una vez que detuvo la guerra, pip

\- ¿Lucemon es un ángel? – preguntó Sora confundida.

\- Era un ángel hasta que fue corrompido por Gran Dracmon, pip, el que no muere, pip

\- ¿El que no muere? – preguntó Tai confundido.

\- Lucemon, corrompido, tomó el pecado de la soberbia, pip – continuó relatando Piximon sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Tai – Y decidió enfrentarse al Dios Ygdrassill y tomar el control del Digimundo, pip

\- Wow, esto es demasiada información

\- Lucemon fue derrotado y enviado al Área Oscura, pip. Los arcángeles digimon se quedaron cuidando el Digimundo, pip, pero algunos siguieron a Lucemon al Área Oscura y—

\- Esos deben ser los siete lores digimon, ¿no? – completó Tai.

\- Así es, pip

Los tres se pasearon por el enorme vestíbulo un rato más, sin decir nada, seguidos por la burbuja luminosa que iba mostrándoles, con luz tenue, el camino y las paredes llenas de símbolos. Pero lo que Piximon les había relatado realmente no era ni una octava parte de lo que parecía que había en esas paredes llenas de historia.

\- ¿Cómo volvió Lucemon? – preguntó Sora, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Lo sabes, Piximon?

\- Después de años de paz en el Digimundo aparecieron por primera vez los Dark Master, pip, y también los primeros niños elegidos, pip. Para vencer a los Dark Master, sus compañeros digimon tuvieron que transformarse en las Bestias Sagradas, pip.

Cada una de estas cuatro bestias se dirigió a una zona del Digimundo para resguardarlo, pip, pero con el paso del tiempo y por peleas entre ellos, se han provocado brechas en el Área Oscura, pip. Estas brechas volvieron a alzar a Lucemon, pip, y a su ejército de pesadilla, pip. Desde ahí entran ustedes, niños elegidos. Ustedes pelearon ya contra algunos soldados de ese ejército, pip. Devimon y Myutismon, pip

\- ¿Qué? ¿O sea que eso sólo fue una muestra del ejército de Lucemon? – preguntó Tai impresionado.

\- Así es, pip – dijo el digimon asintiendo – Luego volvieron a aparecer los Dark Master y Apocalymon, pip. Pero Lucemon siguió ganando fuerzas en estos años, pip. Esta parte de la historia ya no es parte de las runas, pip. Es el presente, pip

\- Este Lucemon parece muy fuerte… Probablemente sea más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado antes – reflexionó Sora.

\- Lo es, pip

\- Para peor, todo parece indicar que tendremos que pelear contra seis de ellos antes de enfrentarnos a él

\- No, pip. Ahora sólo son tres de ellos, pip

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando Lucemon comenzó nuevamente su invasión al Digimundo, pip, Leviamon se le opuso porque no estaba de acuerdo con él en algunas cosas, pip. La mayoría de los otros lores digimon siguieron a Leviamon, pip, excepto Lilithmon y Beelzemon, pip. Ellos eran los dos más débiles, pip. Traicionaron a los otros a cambio de más poder, pip. Gracias a eso Lucemon pudo encerrar a los otros y transfirió todos sus datos a Lilithmon y a Beelzemon como recompensa, pip. Ahora los tres tienen más poder y pueden destruir el Digimundo

\- Por favor no seas tan optimista – pidió Tai, sarcásticamente.

\- Tengo que intentar ser lo más optimista posible, pip – respondió el digimon sin entender el sarcasmo – Ahora que han monopolizado los siete pecados en sólo tres digimon, pip, más digimon se han unido a sus ejércitos de pesadilla

\- O sea que los pecados no son simplemente decorativos… Es lo que usan para manipular a los demás digimons – dijo Sora.

\- Así es, pip. Y nadie está a salvo, pip. Ni siquiera ustedes, niños elegidos, pip. Cualquiera de ustedes puede ser manipulado para unirse a ellos también, pip

\- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Matt y a los demás inmediatamente – dijo Tai mirando a Sora con seriedad – Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto

\- ¡Yo los sacaré de aquí, pip!

Frente a ellos se comenzó a formar un portal de color rosado en donde, hacia el otro lado, podía verse la entrada de las runas en donde habían estado tan sólo horas antes. Cruzaron, tras despedirse de Piximon y agradecerle por su ayuda, para regresar lo antes posible al lugar de encuentro y contarles a Matt, Izzy y Andy todo lo que habían aprendido acerca de Lucemon.

 **&. &.&**

Al día siguiente, en el mundo real, Joe iba de camino a su primer día de clases después del descanso por las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo. Usualmente la parte más difícil y la avalancha de deberes y de exámenes venía justo después de ese descanso, así que quería partir con el pie derecho llegando a la hora para prestar atención en todas las clases de aquella mañana.

Su profesor comenzó a entregar una hoja por cada banco pidiendo que guardaran silencio y que lo leyeran, por órdenes del director. Joe lo miró y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Se trataba de una circular oficial, que pedía que, si alguien tenía alguna noticia de Kouchiro Izumi o Andy Evans, diera aviso a sus respectivos padres.

Sabía que sus amigos habían decidido ir al Digimundo, pero Izzy se había negado al igual que él a entrar de manera definitiva. ¿Significaba que había cambiado de parecer? ¿Ninguno de los dos había dado aviso a sus padres como los otros tres? Tendría que ir a visitar a los padres de Izzy y de Andy lo que estaba ocurriendo para que no se siguieran preocupando y dándolos por desaparecidos.

Algo inquieto por la situación de sus amigos, la mañana continuó. Cuando estaba en medio de su primera clase de física, la escuela entera se removió con un sismo al mismo tiempo que un enorme estruendo sonaba a varias manzanas desde el edificio de la escuela. Joe miró inmediatamente por la ventana a medida que humo negro salía de un edificio a lo lejos. Debía estar por lo menos a diez manzanas de distancia.

La mitad de la clase comenzó a decir en voz alta sus teorías. Algunos apostaban por una fuga de gas, otros, por terrorismo. Joe sólo se esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con el Digimundo cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de evacuación de la escuela. Los profesores salieron para seguir los protocolos y enviar a los alumnos de regreso a sus casas… Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Ya no podía tratarse de una simple explosión.

Se puso de pie para evacuar. Si se trataba de un digimon… ¿Qué iba a hacer? La mayoría de sus amigos estaba en el Digimundo y todavía no aprendía a transformarse. Pero, a la vez… Él era el mayor y tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación.


	9. Separados (Parte 2)

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Ana María, gracias por tu rev. Sin duda que Tai y Matt tienen una batalla de egos, pero ya pasará una vez que entiendan qué es su relación jaja

 **9**

La alarma de emergencia estaba sonando mientras el director de la escuela hablaba por el alto parlante pidiendo a todos que regresaran a sus casas lo antes posible y que pronto habría nuevas instrucciones. Entre medio de un centenar de alumnos, Joe divisó a T.K e intentó abrirse paso hacia él. Kari estaba sentada en el desnivel entre el jardín y la cancha del patio, a su lado. Parecía que ambos estaban precisamente esperándolo a él.

\- ¡Senpai Joe! – llamó Kari.

\- T.K, Kari – dijo cuando llegó hasta donde estaban ellos - ¿Tienen alguna información de lo que ha ocurrido?

\- Nada por el momento

\- Señor Kido – dijo una profesora acercándose – Takaishi, Kamilla… ¿Por qué no están evacuando como el resto?

\- ¡Ya vamos! – dijeron los tres haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Directo a sus casas, ¿eh? El camino está cerrado desde la estación Kaihinkoen hacia el sureste

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó T.K alarmado - ¡Pero mi padre está en el edificio del canal Fuji!

La profesora pareció sorprendida, pero intentó hacer como que no se le notaba para no traspasar el miedo a su alumno. Lo que había ocurrido era reciente, pero los medios ya habían comenzado a hablar de ello… Lo último que había visto en el televisor de la sala de profesores no era algo esperanzador… No sabía que ocurriría con el padre de Takeru, pero no podía decir nada. Lamentablemente, ella no era una gran actriz así que T.K. pudo notar en su rostro que no ocurría nada bueno.

\- Profesora… - insistió.

\- Estoy segura de que tu padre está bien, Takeru. Es sólo que los militares han establecido un perímetro… Debe ser protocolo, no debes preocuparte

\- ¿Perímetro? – preguntó Joe - ¿Ya se sabe lo que está ocurriendo?

\- No lo sé, los reportes son tan confusos – respondió, barajando si era buena idea darles información – Pero al parecer se trata de una… ¿bestia?

\- ¡¿Bestia?! – exclamó Joe.

\- Sí, cerca del Parque Aomi Futo

Joe, T.K y Kari se miraron inmediatamente y antes de que la profesora pudiera decir palabra, salieron corriendo a buscar sus bicicletas para partir hacia la zona supuestamente cerrada por los militares. Aunque no pudieran transformarse, nadie más podría hacer algo contra un digimon aparte de ellos. Y T.K no iba a dejar que su padre estuviese atrapado en ese lugar sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó T.K. mientras subía a su bicicleta – ¡No podemos transformarnos y mi hermano con los chicos están dentro del Digimundo!

\- Senpai Joe, ¿tiene alguna idea? – preguntó Kari.

\- Díganme Joe – dijo el chico de cabello azul. Los dos lo miraron anonadados – Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada… Pero tenemos que ir a ayudar de alguna manera. Tal vez… No lo sé, tal vez podamos ganar con una buena estrategia

\- ¿Estrategia? – preguntaron los dos.

\- ¡No lo sé! – replicó presionado - ¿Qué haría Tai en nuestro lugar? ¿Qué haría Matt?

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando brevemente.

\- ¿Qué haría usted, senpai Joe? – preguntó Kari.

Ahora él era el líder.

\- Vamos a ver a qué nos estamos enfrentando y luego decidimos, ¿sí? – preguntó intentando sonar calmado.

\- Está bien – dijeron ambos.

Las tres bicicletas salieron a toda velocidad hacia el sureste de la isla, en donde parecía ser que estaba ocurriendo toda la acción. La estación Odaiba-Kaihinkoen quedaba bastante cerca de la escuela intermedia Odaiba, por lo que no se demoraron demasiado en llegar y verificar que, de hecho, había una gran cantidad de automóviles militares pasando de un lado a otro por el sector, el que se encontraba cerrado con una huincha amarilla.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – dijo un hombre vestido con traje camuflado - ¡No es momento para mirar, váyanse a sus casas!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó T.K. haciéndole caso omiso – Mi padre trabaja en la torre Fuji. ¿Están todos bien allí?

El hombre hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de incomodidad, como si sintiera lástima por T.K., pero luego se negó a dar información con firmeza y nuevamente pidió que se fueran de allí. El soldado caminó hacia la otra esquina de la calle para reunirse con otros dejándolos a solas. De la nada comenzó a nevar, pero los tres niños elegidos estaban demasiado preocupados en la situación actual como para darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kari.

\- Me pasaré la cinta e iré a la torre Fuji – dijo T.K. con determinación.

\- Pero el soldado dijo que… - murmuró Joe – No, tienes razón. Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente. ¡Vamos!

Los tres pasaron a toda velocidad en sus bicicletas, llevándose con ellos la cinta de seguridad. Cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta gritaron que se detuvieron y comenzaron a correr tras de ellos, pero finalmente los dejaron atrás y luego se dieron cuenta exactamente por qué la zona completa había sido cerrada con un perímetro…

El edificio de la estación Fuji (y otros en la cercanía) estaba completamente cubierto por una coraza gruesa y filosa de hielo que irradiaba un aura de vapor frío y hielo. Por el frontis había un digimon trepando lentamente que le pareció familiar a los tres niños. Se trataba de...

\- ¡Es Devimon! – gritó Kari – Pero…

\- Es de otro color – agregó Joe, confundido – Creo que no nos ha visto… Y ahora… Tenemos que entrar a la torre Fuji a como dé lugar. Vamos a romper el vidrio de la escalera mecánica… La capa de hielo no se ve demasiado gruesa allí

\- ¿Con qué? – preguntó T.K. mirando a su alrededor.

El chico rubio parecía estar en pausa y no saber qué hacer en aquella situación, demasiado preocupado por su padre. Joe miró el suelo en caso de que hubiese algún tipo de fierro, pero claramente no había nada. La calle y el lugar completo estaba limpio, como era costumbre en Japón. Tomó vuelo y corrió para darle una patada al vidrio, pero no logró nada y además se lastimó el pie.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! – gritó un soldado. Venía corriendo hacia ellos.

T.K. salió de su transe para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el vidrio, pero a diferencia de Joe no quiso pegarle una patada. Se armó de valor, e intentando no bacilar, lo atravesó por completo haciendo que este se quebrara y cayera como una filosa cascada sobre él. Pero aparte de algunos cortes y rasguños superficiales no le pasó nada.

Joe y Kari lo miraron sorprendidos. Luego corrieron tras de él para comenzar a subir la escalera mecánica, la que no se encontraba funcionando, y así dejar atrás al soldado. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus rápidas pisadas contra los escalones metálicos y los gritos del hombre tras de ellos, que se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. T.K. se giró a mirar y lo vio detenerse al pie de la escalera… Parecía que no se arriesgaría a ir tras ellos dentro del edificio.

Pudieron entrar a uno de los niveles y tras correr por un largo pasillo llegaron a una especie de vestíbulo en donde se encontraba todo el personal reunido, de pie, atrapado, intentando llamar a sus hogares. Todos tomaban café, e intentaban calentarse a sí mismos, frotando sus manos, exhalando aire tibio hacia ellas sin mucho resultado… Hacía tanto frío que parecía que les dolían los huesos.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó T.K., y partió corriendo en dirección a un hombre alto y robusto que se encontraba cerca de una ventana.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Hiroaki abrazándolo rápidamente.

\- Vine a ver qué ocurría, y a ver si estabas bien

\- Hubiera deseado que no lo hicieras… - respondió el hombre – No estás a salvo aquí. Debiste haber ido a casa en cuanto pudiste

\- No podía – reclamó.

Joe y Kari veían la situación sin decir nada, ligeramente incómodos ante la idea de interrumpir la conversación familiar.

\- No entendía por qué Yamato se había ido – comentó, casi inaudiblemente - ¿Estaba intentando evitar que esto ocurriera?

\- Algo así… - respondió – Les preguntaron a todos si querían ir… Algunos decidieron que sí, otros que no… Pero a mí no me dijo nada. Me enteré demasiado tarde, cuando todos ya se habían ido… Intentó protegerme, como siempre

\- Tú sabes cómo es él… Incluso para la edad que tiene… Es mejor que yo en eso

\- Señor Hiroaki – interrumpió Joe, haciendo otra reverencia corta como saludo - ¿Están todos bien, pese a todo?

\- Sí… Esa criatura apareció de la nada en el parque y luego vimos que hubo una explosión en el Museo Nacional de Ciencias… Comenzó a sonar la alarma de evacuación, pero cuando la bestia se dio cuenta, exhaló una especie de rayo de hielo contra el edificio

\- ¿Rayo de hielo? – preguntó Kari -Tal vez él ha provocado la nieve también… Parece una versión y hielo de Devimon

\- Es posible que eso sea – dijo T.K - ¿No ha intentado atacar a nadie?

\- No… Lo que creo es que hizo todo esto para llamar la atención de ustedes y hacerlos venir. Y lo ha conseguido… Cuando se dé cuenta—

\- Los pondremos en peligro a todos – continuó Joe, mirando severamente a sus dos amigos - ¿Saben lo que eso significa, chicos? Lo siento señor Hiroaki, pero tendrá que confiar en nosotros. Tenemos que ir por él o esto no va a terminar nunca

\- Pero… - dijo el padre de T.K mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza - ¿Dónde están sus… Compañeros digimon?

\- Es una larga historia – replicó su hijo – Papá, tienes que sacarlos a todos de aquí mientras nosotros lo distraemos, la escalera mecánica—

\- ¡¿Qué opción vas a tener sin un digimon?! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!

\- ¡Papá, no depende de ti! – respondió - ¡Matt está luchando en el Digimundo y yo no puedo hacer menos que luchar en el mundo real! ¿No lo entiendes? Nadie más lo hará sino nosotros tres

\- Cuidaré de él, señor Hiroaki – dijo Joe – Cuidaré de los dos. Le doy mi palabra

Joe extendió su mano hacia el señor Hiroaki, quien los miró a los tres por unos segundos en silencio, mientras decidía qué hacer, hasta que finalmente terminó estrechando la mano del delgado chico de cabello azul. Siempre que veía a T.K. notaba con facilidad lo rápido que creía, pero nunca se había dado cuenta lo maduro y parecido a su hermano que era hasta ese momento.

\- De acuerdo – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Tengan mucho cuidado

\- Sí – respondieron los tres

Joe, seguido por T.K. y Kari comenzaron a correr para subir a la azotea y enfrentarse, o al menos intentarlo, a esta nueva versión de Devimon. Llegaron a la parte interior de la representativa esfera de la torre, con su alfombra celeste y su techo metálico, en donde Kari recordó su encuentro con Myotismon en el pasado. ¿Había una razón por la que los digimon escogían ese edificio en particular? ¿A Odaiba? ¿O hasta el momento se trataba de una coincidencia?

Siguieron y tomaron las escaleras de emergencia para avanzar el último tramo creyendo que encontrarían la última puerta también bloqueada por el hielo, pero no había alcanzado a llegar hasta el techo del edificio. T.K. estiró su mano para empujarla, pero Joe lo detuvo en seco y se puso delante de ellos.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto, chicos? – preguntó, sintiéndose a cargo de ambos – Vamos a salir… A improvisar. Y podría terminar muy mal para nosotros

\- Tenemos que hacerlo – dijo Kari – No podemos sentarnos a esperar a que mi hermano y los demás decidan salir del Digimundo, ni tampoco podemos esperar a que el dispositivo funcione por sí solo…

\- De acuerdo…

Joe colocó su mano en la puerta para empujarla. Notó que sus dedos temblaban y su pulso estaba incontrolable por el miedo y los nervios de salir a pelear _así_. Pero si lo pensaba demasiado, no iba a salir nunca o iba a retroceder, así que simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y empujó. La azotea estaba cubierta por una capa fina de nieve, pues seguían cayendo copos delgados, e inmediatamente los tres sintieron más frío.

Dieron unos pasos hacia afuera, lentos y con cuidado, encontrándose con Devimon de pie frente a ellos y se quedaron paralizados en su lugar. Por su parte, el digimon no se esperaba verlos allí tan rápido, pero sonrió de cualquier forma, como si su plan hubiese salido mejor de lo esperado. Joe empuñó sus manos para que no se notara que sus dedos continuaban moviéndose por el miedo. Él tenía que sacar la cara por sus amigos, por los que estaban en el Digimundo, por T.K. y Kari, la gente que estaba aprovechando para escapar abajo, además de todos los que pudieran sufrir si Devimon continuaba libre.

\- Niños elegidos – pronunció la criatura.

\- Devimon – respondió Kari, con desprecio.

\- IceDevimon – corrigió el otro, como si nada – Me preguntaba cuándo nos encontraríamos… Pero jamás imaginé que serían tan sólo tres de ustedes… Que insignificantes… Supongo que esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba

\- No dejaremos que le hagas daño a la gente – dijo Kari, plantándose frente a él temerariamente.

Joe y T.K. la siguieron de inmediato, algo asustados de que el digimon le hiciera algo a la niña. Sin embargo, el primer ataque no salió de ninguno de los dos bandos. Una ráfaga de disparos proviniente de la calle, abajo, pasó rozando por sobre las cabezas de los tres niños, quienes se cubrieron instintivamente, e incluso alcanzó a IceDevimon en una de sus alas.

\- _¡Lluvia de hielo!_ – gritó el digimon como respuesta a esa ofensiva. Estalactitas de hielo cayeron como una cortina sobre la calle, dispersando a los soldados e hiriendo a algunos.

\- ¡Déjalos en paz! – pidió nuevamente la chica, llamando su atención.

IceDevimon avanzó hacia ella y tomó impulso con su gran mano para darle una cachetada, pero Joe se interpuso y lo sacó volando del lugar, quedando tirado sobre la nieve a varios metros de distancia.

\- ¡No! – gritó Kari, desesperada – No puedo creer… ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a meterte con alguien que sabes que es inferior a ti!

\- No me importa en lo absoluto, tonta niña. Tarde o temprano, mi misión es una sola… ¡Asesinarlos a todos!

\- ¡No te dejaremos! – gritó T.K. Esta vez fue él quien contraatacó, corriendo hacia el Digimon con la esperanza de poder embestirlo, quizás provocar su evolución, pero no hubo caso.

IceDevimon lo bateó con su brazo como si se hubiese tratado de una pelota de baseball. Lo cierto era que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra él, y lo único que conseguían era ser lastimados por el digimon, a quien de seguro ni siquiera le hacía cosquillas en su enorme mano golpearlos. Kari sabía que no tenían opción y que, si ninguno de los tres lograba evolucionar, probablemente morirían allí.

¡Pero era tan injusto! Sentía la injusticia como un veneno amargo dentro de su cuerpo, inundándola, haciendo que su pecho doliera de indignación, que su garganta doliera por el nudo que se había formado de tristeza ante ser incapaz de detenerlo.

\- T.K… – murmuró, mientras comenzaba a llorar de rabia y frustración - ¡Detente, por favor!

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo insignificantes que son si no están acompañados por un digimon al que puedan usar como escudo y al que puedan darles órdenes? Sin un digimon estúpido que arriesgue su vida por ustedes… – reflexionó IceDevimon con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro – No son más que un montón de niños débiles y llorones

\- Nosotros… Somos mucho más que eso… - se metió Joe, quien volvía tras el último golpe que había recibido – ¡Atácame con todo lo que tengas!

Joe se puso en el medio entre IceDevimon y Kari, quien ya se estaba esperando lo peor. Los ojos del digimon se tornaron de otro color mientras comenzaba a juntar energía en ellos para dispararle un rayo congelado a Joe, cuando una luz cegadora entre blanca y amarilla apareció frente a IceDevimon. El digimon cubrió su rostro con su brazo ante la luz implacable, para protegerse, pero la luz empezó a apoderarse de él hasta que no se vio su cuerpo y lo único que se escucharon eran sus quejidos.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó T.K.

\- ¡No lo sé! – replicó Joe.

La luz comenzó a materializarse en diferentes siluetas… Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, Wizardmon…. Los digimon que habían muerto hacía años atrás en Odaiba estaban luchando contra IceDevimon para ayudar a los niños elegidos. Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon se habían colgado uno de cada brazo de IceDevimon mientras éste luchaba por sacárselos de encima, aún cegado por la poderosa luz.

\- ¡Déjalos en paz! – gritó Pumpkinmon.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Jamás podrás derrotarlos! – apoyó Gotsumon.

\- Es… Wizardmon – dijo Kari, mirando la situación impresionada.

\- ¡Kari! – dijo Wizardmon, mientras comenzaba a formar una esfera explosiva entre sus manos - ¡Nosotros detendremos a IceDevimon! ¡Ustedes huyan de aquí!

\- ¡No nos iremos sin ustedes!

\- Siempre cuidaremos sus espaldas, niños elegidos

Joe tironeó a Kari hacia atrás para que saliera del radio en el que se encontraban los digimons luchando, justo al tiempo en el que Wizardmon lanzaba una poderosa esfera explosiva hacia IceDevimon. El ataque le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que el digimon virus se retorciera y se quejara de dolor. En ese momento, los tres espíritus de digimon volvieron a transformarse en potentes rayos de luz y lo atravesaron.

IceDevimon gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, derrotado, comenzando a despixelarse lentamente al mismo tiempo que era consumido por la luz de sus vencedores. Dejó de nevar, y el hielo también comenzó a despixelarse una vez que IceDevimon desapareció del lugar, dejando a los tres niños elegidos solos sobre la azotea.

\- Le ganaron… - dijo Joe, sorprendido.

\- Nos siguen protegiendo – dijo Kari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Aun después de años

\- Quizás… Quizás deberíamos ir al Digimundo, con mi hermano y los demás – dijo T.K. – Tal vez nos necesitan tanto como nosotros acabamos de necesitarlos a ellos

\- Lamentablemente no podemos – dijo Joe con firmeza – Si otro digimon vuelve a entrar al mundo real, más vale que alguno de nosotros continúe aquí… Y más vale que para entonces ya sepamos como evolucionar.

Era el segundo día y Tai y Sora llegaban corriendo al lugar del encuentro, ya que casi comenzaba a atardecer, pero se habían atrasado intentando encontrar el camino correcto de regreso. Curiosamente, aunque recién hubiesen pasado dos días, el entorno había cambiado por completo. Estaba desolado, con el suelo polvoriento y lleno de grietas como si hubiese estado en sequía durante años. En el lugar sólo estaba Andy sentado sobre una roca, quien se puso de pie al verlos.

\- Gracias a Dios… Pensé que sería el único que llegaría – dijo abrazando a Sora, luego dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tai.

\- ¿Matt e Izzy no han llegado?

Andy negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero… ¿A qué hora llegaste tú? Puede que hayan venido y se hayan ido temprano—

\- Llegué aquí anoche – aclaró el inglés – Ni rastro de ninguno de los dos

\- No importa, entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlos – dijo Sora – Andy, descubrimos cosas. Cosas sobre Lucemon

\- Se ven… preocupados – dijo el moreno.

\- Piximon nos advirtió que tal vez alguno de los Señores digimon intenten manipular a alguno de los niños elegidos para unirse a ellos a través de sus pecados capitales… - explicó Tai, algo apresurado - ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Matt y a Izzy antes de que algo así ocurra!

\- Está bien – contestó, asintiendo y entendiendo la presión de las cosas. Se pusieron en camino – Yo pude hacer parte de lo mío, pero no muchos digimons quieren hablar. Están asustados de que les ocurra algo… Sin embargo, me confirmaron que los dominios de Lucemon están más bien hacia el sur… En la ligera línea que divide el Digimundo del Área Oscura

\- Para allá se fueron los chicos – se quejó Sora – Tenemos que llegar a ellos antes de que alguien más lo haga

Cayó un rayo a tan sólo metros de ellos, seguido por un estruendo que resonó por todo el lugar. Miraron rápidamente de que se trataba, y justo desde a donde había caído, había un digimon flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo. A lo lejos parecía tan sólo un humano, pero…

\- ¿Qué digimon es ese? – preguntó Andy, atemorizado – Nunca lo había visto

\- Ese no es un digimon… - contestó Sora – Es Matt…

Se trataba de un digimon semi-humano en el que se podían apreciar prácticamente todos los rasgos esenciales de Matt, pero cambiados para darle un aspecto más grotesco. Usaba, al igual que WereGarurumon, el torso descubierto, pero se veía huesudo, casi como un esqueleto con piel sobre sus huesos. Sus brazos de igual forma, eran delgados y mucho más largos de lo normal, dándole un aspecto desproporcional a su cuerpo.

Traía un cinturón de balas cruzado desde un hombro a la esquina inferior contraria y en su pantalón negro tenía un arma en cada lado. Los pantalones además estaban manchados con lo que parecía ser sangre, y en cantidades. Su cara era casi igual, excepto por la palidez extrema que lo tornaba más bien de un color blanco. Además, era difícil saberlo con certeza, porque llevaba una máscara negra que le cubría su nariz y la boca, y sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino que estaban rojos, inyectados de sangre.

Tanto Tai como Sora tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no sentirse nauseabundos con la imagen. Era como si algo muy malo acabara de pasar con su amigo. No podía tratarse de la evolución de Matt… Era demasiado extravagante y literalmente asqueroso para tratarse de él. Pero al mismo tiempo, sin duda era él. Algo simplemente no cuadraba en todo eso.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sora, para corroborar.

\- ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó el digimon - ¿Tanto cambié?

\- Matt – llamó Tai - ¿Evolucionaste?

\- ¿No te parece obvio? Soy SkullHailmon

 **&. &.&**

 _ **El día anterior…**_

Matt sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies y luego, el vacío. El terreno completo había cedido, y no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo. Abajo había un roquerío… Sus ojos veían como Izzy intentaba aferrarse a una raíz que sobresalía de la pared del precipicio, mientras toda su vida corría delante de sus ojos. Era cierto lo que decían sobre eso.

Sintió una preocupación hacia Izzy, un deseo de querer ayudarlo, que de cualquiera forma era insignificante ante la expectativa de caer a las rocas, y probablemente morir. Aun así, la caída se le hizo eterna. Veía a su familia, a Tai, a Sora. Algunos momentos. El beso que Sora y él habían tenido. Su banda. Sora nuevamente.

Cuando ya se preguntaba cómo era que no había reventado contra las rocas, miró hacia abajo, y se descubrió así mismo posándose suavemente en un mar que no se sentía como mar. No era frío, no era aguado… Era más bien como… Nubes densas compuestas de gotas, de una brisa densa y mojada. ¿Había caído a un océano realmente? Intentó enfocar su vista más allá, pero la bruma negra no lo dejaba. Es más, parecía que se hacía cada vez más densa.

Estaba realmente aliviado de que no hubiera muerto. Por un segundo se sintió como nada, como si se hubiese entregado. Ahora sentía algo como… emoción. Emoción por estar vivo. Aunque era muy extraño, ¿por qué no había pensado en Asuka cuando iba cayendo? Probablemente sólo había sido una mala jugada de su cabeza.

Escuchó un grito y volvió a mirar hacia el precipicio. Izzy iba cayendo a varios metros de distancia a donde fue a parar él, y llegó al mar. No parecía posarse suavemente como él. Parecía haber dado contra algo, justo tras hundirse en el agua. Se preocupó y comenzó a nadar hacia él, pero el agua, o lo que sea que fuese, lo empujaba en la dirección contraria.

La cabeza de Izzy se asomó.

\- ¡Izzy! – llamó - ¿Estás bien?

El chico no respondió, pero se movió hacia una roca como para intentar afirmarse de ella. La corriente también se lo llevaba sin que pudiera poner resistencia. Pero, ¿qué clase de corriente era esa? Los tiraba a ambos en direcciones contrarias, a pesar de estar en el mismo lugar. Intentó nadar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo caso. Y eso que él siempre fue bueno en nado.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estás? – preguntó una voz delante de él.

Matt volvió a hacer grandes esfuerzos para enfocar su visión y descubrir de quien se trataba. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Beelzemon frente a él, una vez más. Se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

\- Bienvenido al Área Oscura – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Beelzemon… Tú de nuevo

\- Naturalmente. Tú eres el que está en mis dominios…

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Matt enojado - ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? No me siento con demasiadas ganas de tener una conversación contigo

\- Creo que puedes serme útil

\- ¿Útil? – preguntó, confundido.

\- Creo que puedes ser más poderoso que cualquiera de los otros niños elegidos… Yo te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo rápidamente

\- No quiero tu ayuda – dijo altaneramente – No me interesa ser más poderoso que los demás... ¿No lo entiendes? Nosotros no estamos compitiendo entre nosotros… Sólo queremos derrotarte, a ti

\- Puedo ayudarte a vencer a Tai

\- ¡Yo no quiero vencer a Tai, idiota!

\- Déjame adivinar – replicó el otro riendo y poniendo una voz infantil – Es tu mejor amigo

Matt guardó silencio. No tenía ganas de responderle. Le llamaba profundamente la atención estar teniendo una conversación con un digimon… Más aún, a quien debía estar destruyendo. En el pasado, los digimon con los que habían tenido que pelear simplemente habían tratado de asesinarlos o eliminarlos del camino de alguna forma. ¿Por qué Beelzemon no? Tal vez los Señores digimon tenían más cerebro que fuerza. Fuera como fuese, no podía bajar la guardia.

\- Pero no lo crees realmente – continuó – Le llamas tu mejor amigo porque no puedes llamarlo por su nombre real: Tu rival

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó irritado.

\- Siempre lo ha sido… En cada aspecto de tu vida. Desde que vinieron por primera vez al Digimundo… Siempre te ha molestado que todo el mundo decida seguirlo a él, que él sea el líder… Que muchas veces no tomen en cuenta tu opinión por seguir la de él, aun cuando la tuya es mucho más inteligente que la de él… Como venir aquí

\- Eso no es mi problema

\- Sí, lo es… Porque siempre has pensado que tú eres mejor que él. Más inteligente que él. Más apto para ser el líder y guiar al resto que él

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – gritó. Ya estaba comenzando a enojarse.

Intentó nadar lejos de él, volver hacia el precipicio. Pero ya no había nada. Estaba en medio de la nada, en ese mar infinito lleno de bruma negra. ¿A dónde había ido el roquerío? ¿En qué minuto había llegado hasta allí? Ahora se encontraba a solas con Beelzemon, y no se veía absolutamente nada a lo lejos. Ningún pedazo de tierra. Ningún digimon. Incluso buscó por un rastro de Izzy, pero nada…

\- Y ahora, irónicamente…También es tu rival con Sora…

\- No metas a Sora en esto, ¿quieres? – replicó, irritado.

\- Por culpa de Tai no pudiste ni podrás estar con ella

\- Esa fue mi decisión, no de Tai. Además, cómo demonios sabes todo esto…

\- Los vi. Los vi esta mañana y por cómo los vi, sé que no les haces falta a ninguno de los dos en absoluto. Por eso te ofrezco unirte a mí, para derrotar a quienes no te necesitan

\- Vas a decir cualquier cosa con tal de que te ayude. Jamás lo vas a lograr

\- Si no puedo lograrlo por las buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas

Beelzemon chistó los dedos y sobre la palma de su mano apareció flotando un espiral brillante llena de datos. Matt sabía que no podía significar nada bueno, aunque no supiera con exactitud de qué se trataba, así que intentó nadar lejos para alejarse, pero de cualquier forma Beelzemon podía avanzar mucho más rápido que él.

El digimon se acercó al chico rubio sin ninguna dificultad y lo retuvo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – dijo golpeándolo con sus propias manos. Ese sería un increíble momento para evolucionar, pero…

\- Hubiese sido bueno si te hubieras unido a mí sin tanto problema – dijo insertando la espiral en el digivice de Matt, quien sintió inmediatamente una pesadez en todo su cuerpo.

Una lluvia de pensamientos pesimistas comenzaron a invadir su cabeza sin poder detenerlo. En un inicio, quería hacerlo y luchó por hacerlo, pero no lo logró. Luego de eso, ya no siguió intentándolo. Comenzó a reconsiderar todo lo que Beelzemon le había dicho antes sobre el poder, sobre Tai, sobre lo mucho que lo _envidiaba._ Sobre la ira que le producía que Tai se llevara siempre el crédito de todo, siendo un imbécil.

\- Supongo que eres realmente idiota para oponerte… Después de todo, lo que dije no era mentira… No le haces falta a ninguno de esos dos

\- Beelzemon – llamó Matt – Está bien. Puedo conseguirlo, puedo vencer a Tai

\- Yo también lo creo

\- También puedo vencer a Andy y a Sora

\- ¿Recuerdas cuál fue el lugar que fijaron para el encuentro?

\- Sí

\- Con la data que te entregué podrás acceder a la _evolución sinner_ cuando quieras. Y vencer a Tai y a los demás niños elegidos


	10. Tai vs Matt

**10**

Matt, o más bien el digimon que lo remplazaba, bajó los centímetros que lo separaban del suelo y posó sus pies para caminar hacia ellos. Por algún motivo, los tres retrocedieron torpemente hacia atrás al notar sus intenciones, pese a que no había ninguna amenaza de por medio. Sora recapacitó y se plantó firme. No importara como luciera si seguía siendo Matt.

\- ¿Estás herido? ¿Por qué hay sangre en tus pantalones?

\- Oh – dijo mirando su propia ropa – Es de Yamato. Supongo que tuvo que sufrir un par de… _cambios_ para transformarse

\- Esto no me gusta – le susurró Andy a Tai – No me gusta nada

\- Si les soy sincero – continuó el digimon – No creo que haya sobrevivido a la transformación

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Tai y Sora al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero no se preocupen. Ustedes tampoco sobrevivirán a mí – continuó, sonriendo con una sonrisa perversa – Tú, Taichi. Pelea conmigo. Peleemos a muerte. Vamos a ver cuál de los dos es más fuerte

El digimon sacó sus dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar balas del tamaño de bengalas hacia Tai. Casi sin darles tiempo para digerir la noticia, o lo que fuese que estaba pasando, Andy se transformó en Skeltermon para luchar contra él y distraerlo de dañar a Tai, si es que era posible. Mientras tanto, el castaño se acercó a Sora, ambos estaban en el suelo tras haber esquivado las balas.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? – preguntó Sora.

\- Tuvo que haber forzado su digievolución – respondió ayudándola a ponerse de pie – Quizás alguien lo obligó a hacerlo, no lo sé… Si sale de esta, le patearé el trasero

\- Tiene que salir de esta – replicó limpiándose la tierra de los pantalones.

Skeltermon lo golpeó con su cabeza llena de espinas directo en el pecho huesudo y blanco, haciendo que el SkullHailmon se quejara audiblemente, pero tan pronto como encontró un espacio para librarse de él, volvió a dispararle a Tai.

\- ¡Taichi, cobarde!

Tai lo miró indeciso sobre qué hacer.

\- Le está haciendo daño – murmuró Sora, sintiendo su corazón encogido por la tristeza – Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Vamos, Tai

\- No…

\- Tenemos que pelear contra él, como sea. Tenemos que detener a lo que sea que es ese digimon

\- Pero… Ni siquiera podemos transformarnos…

\- ¡Vamos Tai, tenemos que intentarlo!

\- Si nos transformamos… Nosotros… ¿Qué pasa si le hacemos algo? ¿Qué pasa si es verdad lo que dijo y Matt no resiste? ¿Qué pasa si nosotros lo matamos? – preguntó mirándola fijamente - ¡No podemos matar a Matt!

Skeltermon y SkullHailmon continuaban peleando en el aire, y a ratos en el suelo. Los dos parecían estar en niveles similares, pero SkullHailmon era más rápido para esquivar los ataques del otro y para usar con más rapidez los suyos. Hizo caer otro rayo que por poco le da a Skeltermon, y Sora comenzó a ponerse más histérica. Si no los detenían, uno de los dos iba a terminar gravemente herido.

\- ¡Taichi! – gritó SkullHailmon, detenido en el aire - ¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Enserio vas a dejar que Skeltermon pelee por ti mientras tú miras?

\- Tenemos que detenerlo – dijo la chica tironeando a su amigo para que avanzara, a pesar de que éste se resistía a avanzar hasta no tener un plan ideado - ¿Qué pasa si está sufriendo? ¿Qué pasa si nunca regresa en sí? Vamos, Tai—

\- Es que yo… - dijo mirando a SkullHailmon – Pese a todo es Matt, míralo. No puedo pelear contra él

\- ¡Taichi! – gritó ella también, para obtener su atención completa - ¡Ten el valor de enfrentar a tu amigo!

\- ¿El valor? – preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cayó en cuenta de que estaba experimentando un miedo y un tipo de cobardía que nunca había sentido antes. No era el miedo a enfrentarse a un villano, a una aventura, a un panorama desconocido… Era no querer hacerle daño a su mejor amigo. Y al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrorizado pensando en la posibilidad de que Matt ya estuviese muerto. Pero ahora entendía que, aunque fuese así, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. El mundo no iba a parar por sus miedos, y Matt iba a resultar herido, aunque no actuara.

\- Tienes razón, Sora

El digivice comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, y sintió como un calor se extendió desde él por todo su cuerpo, interna y externamente, envolviéndolo por completo. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas para protegerse del brillo que venía desde algún lugar, y por una fracción de segundo perdió por completo el sentido de la orientación, de donde se encontraba y haciendo qué.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no era más Tai. Había experimentado una _evolución Rebirth_ y ahora era otro ser. Más grande, más fuerte, más imponente.

\- ¡Tai! – gritó Sora

\- Soy Blazemon – dijo mirando sus propias manos, o lo que quedaban de sus manos humanas – Lo conseguí

Al igual que Matt, Tai compartía algunas características de WarGreymon. Tenía una figura semi-humana, llevaba una armadura ligera y dorada en la mayor parte del cuerpo, tenía garras largas y metálicas, y una capa de color púrpura. En la parte superior de la cabeza llevaba una especie de casco metálico de guerrero, y pese a toda su imponencia, no se veía como una versión repugnante de sí mismo.

\- ¡Sálvalo! – le gritó la chica.

Sora no podía transformarse, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero ahora Blazemon se unía a Skeltermon en su lucha en contra de SkullHailmon.

\- Ahora sí veremos quién es el más fuerte – dijo SkullHailmon – Acabaré contigo

\- Sora, busca refugio. Esto se va a poner feo – sugirió Blazemon, tras esquivar los disparos.

Se armó una pelea similar a las que siempre tenían cuando eran personas, cuando uno no estaba de acuerdo con el otro. Comenzaron a darse puñetazos en sus caras y en sus torsos. Luego patadas, arañazos, cualquier cosa que pudiese servir para dañar al otro. La cosa fue escalando más y más, como si se sacaran todo el resentimiento que llevaban dentro hacía un tiempo. La consciencia de Tai, dentro de Blazemon, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba desquitándose por cosas que llevaba guardada hacía mucho tiempo. No podía evitarlo, no podía parar.

Skeltermon pasó a un segundo plano, sobrevolando allí, cerca de ellos. No se metió más no porque no quisiera, sino porque no le dieron nunca el espacio. Se trataba de una rencilla entre ellos dos, que duró por minutos completos. Parecía que nunca iban a terminar de golpearse, hasta que Blazemon decidió tomar ventaja.

\- ¡Tormenta solar!

Del cielo cayeron tres meteoritos en llamas que fueron directos a impactar a SkullHailmon, y pese a sus intentos por bordearlos, uno de ellos lo impactó de lleno y lo dejó tirado en un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Skeltermon aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su oponente para rematarlo con uno de sus propios ataques. El cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de tamaño hasta que quedó un mal herido Matt inconsciente y en forma fetal.

Pasado el peligro, Tai y Andy también volvieron a su forma natural. El castaño saltó al cráter junto a su amigo, y atrás lo siguió Andy. Sora llegó en tercer lugar.

\- ¿Está vivo? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Sí… Pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible

\- Andy… La puerta – suplicó Sora.

\- No puedo, ya lo intenté… Justo antes de que todo esto pasara. Sigue cerrada para mí

\- ¡Inténtalo una vez más! – ordenó Tai.

\- No, Tai, no podemos – dijo Sora – Izzy… Izzy podría estar en la misma situación que Matt ahora. No podemos dejarlo atrás.

\- ¡Pero Sora!

\- ¡Si Izzy está igual de malherido y nos vamos sin él… Qué crees que va a pasar!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un segundo, barajando sus opciones. Andy hizo un último intento por abrir la puerta hacia el mundo real sin poder conseguir nada, bajando sus hombros rendido. Tai estaba considerando que Izzy pudiese estar en un estado similar y sabía que Sora tenía razón… Tenía una decisión que tomar.

\- Te vas a quedar con él. Andy y yo iremos por Izzy y lo traeremos lo antes posible – dijo molesto – Y de alguna forma encontraremos como salir de aquí

\- Quieres… ¿Que me quede con él? ¿Sola? – dijo asustada – Pero… Está muy herido y…

\- Nadie lo va a cuidar mejor que tú, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó retóricamente y ligeramente enojado – Esta fue la peor idea del mundo. Transformarnos nosotros, venir aquí, quedar encerrados, todo es un maldito fiasco, ¡demonios!

\- Tai… - interrumpió Andy - ¿Cómo lo hacían para ir y regresar cuando vinieron hace años?

\- Con el digivice, pero ahora decide ser inútil – se quejó – Aunque… Había un portal en el castillo de Myotismon

\- Quizás haya más de uno

\- Si es que hay alguien que puede descubrir ese tipo de información, es Izzy – dijo Sora – Tienen que ir por él. Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá si aparece un digimon y…?

\- Vas a tener que protegerlo – dijo Tai colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Lo vas a hacer bien, estoy seguro

\- Está bien…

Tay y Andy tomaron a Matt con cuidado y lo llevaron bajo la roca en donde habían hecho el campamento noches antes, para que al menos no quedaran completamente a la intemperie. Ya casi terminaba de caer la noche y estaba oscuro. Tai sacó exclusivamente lo fundamental de su bolso para dejar el resto de sus cosas con Sora. Andy se despidió y luego el castaño hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado! – dijo abrazando a Tai.

\- Tú ten cuidado – le dijo él en el oído – De Matt también. Va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando despierte

Sora levantó la carpa e intentó hacer una fogata, sin demasiado éxito. Nunca había tenido que hacer esas dos cosas completamente sola. Se sacó su suéter y lo dobló para colocar la cabeza de Matt sobre él. No quería sucumbir al pánico, porque tenía que estar atenta a cualquier cosa, pero estaba tan preocupada que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Sacó el botiquín que había empacado en caso de una emergencia. Nunca tuvo en mente algo por el estilo cuando lo empacó, robando todos los medicamentos de la gaveta de su madre… En su mente limitada una emergencia hubiese sido que alguien se hubiese caído. No que su propio cuerpo se hubiese revelado para ir a pelear con sus amigos. Pero, las cosas estaban cambiando rápido.

Limpió las heridas en la cara de Matt con una solución de antiséptico desinfectante. Él se quejó, pero no despertó. El problema era la pierna, en realidad. Ahí se concentraba la herida principal, la que venía de antes, de su transformación en SkullHailmon. De los ataques de Blazemon y Skeltermon no había rastro, ya que posiblemente lo había recibido su lado digimon y no su lado humano.

Pero la pierna… Intentó cortar la tela del pantalón con una tijera para tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba tratando, y luego removió el pedazo de tela dejándolo a un lado.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que haces? – murmuró Matt.

La colorina se sobresaltó y casi botó las tijeras.

\- Yamato… - dijo sobresaltándose – Me asustaste

\- Ya veo que finalmente Taichi sí es más fuerte que yo…

\- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – preguntó ligeramente irritada.

Tai y Matt siempre habían peleado, desde que se conocían. Peleaban por las cosas más ínfimas y ridículas, pero lo había aceptado porque así eran, porque lo dejaban de lado cuando una situación más urgente lo acreditaba… Pero ahora, incluso después de haberse peleado casi a muerte, ¿ese era el primer comentario que hacía? Quería darle una cachetada… Y aun así, no podía dejar de ser ella misma. De confortarlo, incluso en ese momento.

\- Probablemente tu verdadera evolución esté a la par—

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó. Con un poco de dificultad pero no dejando que se le notara, se puso de pie.

Sora dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué estás actuando así? – preguntó. No era el Matt de siempre. No podía serlo.

\- ¡Porque ya me aburrí de que alguien tan mediocre como Tai sea superior a mí! Una vez más, no importa lo que haga. No importa cómo lo haga. De alguna forma siempre gana, y no se lo merece

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto competir? ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! – dijo empujándolo por los hombros - ¡Tú no eres así!

\- ¡No presumas saber algo sobre mí, no tienes idea!

Parecía que iba a levantar su mano para golpearla en cualquier momento, pero en vez de salir arrancando se mantuvo firme para enfrentarlo, al igual que Tai había hecho transformado en Blazemon. Pero Matt no hizo nada en absoluto, salvo continuar hablando.

\- Y tú… - murmuró, apretando sus dientes por la rabia – Tú siempre buscas defenderlo y justificarlo, incluso cuando no estás de acuerdo con él… ¡Probablemente debí haber intentado matarte a ti también!

\- Te estás volviendo loco—

\- ¿Lo estoy? Dime, ¿es verdad lo que Beelzemon me dijo? ¿Pasó algo entre Tai y tú?

\- ¡No puedes creer nada de lo que Beelzemon te diga!

\- ¿Entonces lo niegas?

La colorina se quedó en silencio mirándolo por unos segundos, temiendo que en cualquier momento Matt se pusieras furioso nuevamente y destruyera todo, quizás se transformara nuevamente en SkullHailmon y la atacara. O peor, matara tal vez. Pero el rubio sonrió irónicamente en su lugar. Un gesto que de alguna forma pareció más aterrador que cualquier otra expectativa que se había hecho.

\- Taichi realmente es algo, ¿no crees? Actuando tan enojado y herido por algo que hice, para luego hacer exactamente lo mismo, ¡Hay que tener agallas!

Levantó su puño y Sora cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando recibir el impacto, pero Matt sólo buscaba reventar su propio puño contra la roca que los cubría. Bajó su mano sin demostrar lo mucho que le había dolido, mientras sus nudillos despellejados comenzaban a sangrar. Sora estaba comenzando a asustarse. Su integridad física no estaba a salvo junto a su amigo. ¿Era si quiera su amigo aun?

\- Matt… Por favor, tienes que calmarte

\- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – volvió a gritar - ¿No te has dado cuenta? No haces más que probar mi punto… Otra cosa más en la que Taichi me gana. Otra cosa más que me empuja a destruirlo—

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Beelzemon? – preguntó, interrumpiéndolo. Matt la miró fijamente – No esperarás por un segundo que crea que toda esta ira y esta envidia viene de ti

\- ¿Y qué si viene de mí? – dijo volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa llena de ironía – Ah, ya veo. Supongo que la dulce Sora no podría aceptar en su inocente mente que finalmente me haya aburrido de ustedes. Pero lo hice… Bien. ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con Beelzemon? Ahora lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo bien… Me preguntó cuál era el motivo para que yo fuera tan leal hacia ustedes, cuando ustedes no eran leales a mí… Y, ¿sabes qué?

Matt dio un paso hacia delante y quedó encima de ella, separados sólo por unos centímetros. Sora se puso nerviosa por la cercanía, asustada al mismo tiempo, pero no se movió porque tenía que escuchar e intentar a convencer a su amigo de regresar a sus cabales antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El rubio acercó su boca al oído de la chica para susurrarle algo, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su cabello colorín en su cara, además de su olor natural y femenino.

\- Yo también empiezo a preguntármelo – susurró.

Se apartó y colocó ambas manos en el cuello de la chica con la intención de asfixiarla, pero no lo hizo. Sólo dejó sus manos allí, como reposando, mientras esperaba una razón final para comenzar a apretar el cuello de la chica. Esperaba que ella por lo menos se sorprendiera, que luchara contra él, que quizás llorara e intentara golpearlo. Pero no.

Sora seguía tan firme como durante la mayoría de la conversación y en su cara sólo se podía ver una expresión de enojo puro, como quien ya ha perdido completamente la paciencia.

\- Hazlo de una vez, Yamato

\- ¡No me provoques!

\- ¡Si hubieras querido hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho hace rato! – gritó.

La única certeza que tenía Sora era que ese no era Matt. No era _su_ Matt. Pero saberlo no bastaba para evitar que el chico, manipulado o no por Beelzemon o quien haya sido, le hiciera daño a ella o a Tai, o a quien fuera. No le quedaba más que esperar a ver si reaccionaba por sí solo o improvisar en el camino.

Aun así, Matt no apretó los dedos en el cuello de la chica. Era como si algo, más fuerte que esa envidia enfermiza que sentía lo estuviese deteniendo, algo muy dentro de él. Miró los ojos castaños de la chica, algo vidriosos, e hizo el último esfuerzo por detenerse a sí mismo.

\- Mi digivice – balbuceó, con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quítamelo – pidió, quejándose como si algo le doliera.

Aun en esa posición incómoda, todavía con las manos de Matt alrededor de su cuello, Sora estiró su mano y palpó el bolsillo derecho de Matt, sintiendo el dispositivo. Metió su mano dentro, esperando que no fuera una trampa o algo que provocara al chico nuevamente, y sacó el digivice, para luego lanzarlo lejos sin ninguna razón en especial.

Matt sintió como si se sacar un enorme peso de encima, y una enorme sensación de oscuridad y desesperanza de su interior, al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus manos y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, como asustado de sí mismo y de lo que pudiera hacer. Se acordó de todo, su conversación entera con Beelzemon, y luego la batalla con Tai.

Se sintió avergonzado y arrepentido como nunca antes en su vida.

\- Perdóname… - balbuceó, incómodo. No sabía cómo pedir perdón por lo que había hecho – Hay dos pecados…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica confundida.

\- Hay dos pecados capitales en mi digivice – repitió, respirando entrecortadamente – Lo siento tanto, no quería—

\- Lo sé

\- No quería hacer ni decir nada de lo que ocurrió

\- Lo sé, Matt – repitió con una sonrisa cálida - Lo sabía

\- Nunca quise pelear contra Tai… Beelzemon me manipuló para hacerlo. Pude haberlo matado… ¿Cómo iba a vivir conmigo mismo si algo así ocurría? – se preguntó en voz alta, dimensionando el alcance de todo lo que había ocurrido y en lo que radicaba el verdadero poder de los señores digimon.

Un dolor intenso se extendió rápidamente por su pierna, haciendo que cayera arrodillado e intentara agarrársela, en un movimiento instintivo. Se quejó audiblemente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Recuéstate! – dijo Sora, arrodillándose junto a él - ¿Estás bien?

\- Me siento terrible… Lastimé a Tai

\- Tai está bien. Y estoy segura de que entenderá – le aseguró – Pero tu pierna—

\- Pude haberte lastimado a ti también

\- Realmente lo dudo, Matt – dijo sonriéndole.

\- No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca más…

– Tienes que descansar… Intenta dormir mientras yo veo cómo sacar esos datos de tu digivice

\- Gracias por haber convencido a Tai de pelear contra mí

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias por algo así? – preguntó confundida.

\- Porque siempre que uno de nosotros se descarrile, tenemos que ser nosotros mismos quienes lo hagan volver a sus cabales – replicó con seriedad – O matarlo, en el peor de los casos

\- Tienes fiebre – anunció la chica mientras colocaba su mano en la frente del rubio – Ha sido un día largo para ti, déjame ir a ver lo del digivice—

\- Izzy – murmuró, tomándola por la muñeca para que se quedara junto a él – ¿Saben algo de Izzy?

\- Yo te quería preguntar lo mismo…

Sora le explicó en resumidas cuentas que Tai y Andy habían partido hacia el sur para buscar alguna pista de Izzy, y Matt aprovechó para contarle con un poco más de detalle acerca del acantilado que había cedido, y cómo ambos chicos habían sido separados por las corrientes de ese océano oscuro. Se detuvo tras recordar cómo había sido su evolución _sinner_ … El proceso físico y mental, y el desgaste. Su pierna volvió a doler.

\- Sentí como si alguien hubiese estirado mi cuerpo completo y ahora tuviera que volver a adecuarme a él… Me desgarró la piel por completo – dijo mirando su herida en la pierna – Ni siquiera he logrado digievolucionar como corresponde y ya estoy así de herido, ¿eh? – intentó bromear – Supongo que tenía que ponerme dramático para hacer que Taichi evolucionara

\- Tonto… - respondió Sora, intentando reír sin muchos logros – Creí que nunca volvería a verte… SkullHailmon dijo que no sobrevivirías—

\- Sé lo que dije – replicó suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla – Pero estoy bien. Estaré bien

\- No me asustes así de nuevo

El rubio le guiñó un ojo con descaro, y ella le dio un golpe suave en el hombro. Se puso de pie y tapó a Matt con una frazada. Iba a ver cómo sacar los nuevos datos del digivice de Matt, sin tener mucha idea de cómo hacerlo. De seguro Izzy hubiera sabido de inmediato, pero no ella. Si no lograba hacer avances, ella llevaría el digivice de Matt para evitar que volviera a hacer efecto en el chico.

 **&. &.&**

Tai y Andy habían partido con rapidez para buscar a Izzy lo antes posible, pensando que probablemente se demorarían bastante en encontrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas rehaciendo los supuestos pasos de Matt e Izzy hacia el sur, se encontraron con Izzy en el lomo de un Monochromon.

\- ¡Izzy! – gritó Tai corriendo hasta él – Gracias a Dios estás a salvo

\- Hola, Tai – saludó – Andy

\- Pensamos que quizás algo te habría pasado después de ver a Matt – dijo Andy.

\- ¿Matt? ¿Qué le pasó a Matt?

\- Forzó su digievolución… Nos atacó. Quería matarme – respondió Tai.

\- Que extraño – comentó, como si nada.

Izzy, al igual que Matt, estaba actuando extraño. Quizás no había forzado su digievolución ni quería pelear con ellos, pero parecía completamente… ido y ajeno a la realidad. El Monochromon que venía con él decidió meterse en la conversación de los niños elegidos y les explicó que lo había encontrado en la orilla de una playa.

\- Whamon me trajo – explicó Izzy, aun en ese tono automático – Estaba en el océano

\- ¿Por qué estabas en el océano? – preguntó Andy.

\- Beelzemon nos atacó a mí y a Matt y caímos… Whamon me encontró y me llevó a la orilla

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – preguntó Tai moviendo la mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, para ver si sus ojos seguían su movimiento.

\- Estoy bien – dijo asintiendo –Pasamos por fuera de una isla… Había una torre. Whamon dijo que era la torre de Lucemon

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron todos, con Monochormon incluido.

\- Es gracioso… Whamon quería ayudarme. Dijo que había una puerta para ir al mundo real

\- ¿Hay una puerta abierta? – preguntó Andy rápidamente, ansioso - ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

\- En otro momento hubiese estado loco por saberlo… Averiguarlo todo… - dijo Izzy tranquilamente. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Andy – Pero no le pregunté

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Andy.

Estaba enfurecido. No conocía a Izzy, ni a ninguno de los chicos, lo suficientemente como para mostrarse enfadado con ellos ni mucho menos para tener la confianza de decirles algo negativo, retarlos o llamarles la atención. Pero se suponía que tanto él como Izzy estaban desesperados por salir y avisarles a sus padres… ¡¿Y no le preguntó a Whamon?!

\- Tú no puedes ser Izzy… - murmuró Tai, impresionado - ¡Algo te ha pasado!

\- Monochromon, sigamos – ordenó – Llévame a dónde sea que vayas…

\- Nada de eso – dijo Tai, parándose frente a Monochromon – Izzy, te bajas ahora. Vendrás con nosotros. Y ahora tendremos que buscar más información de esa supuesta puerta

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? Estoy cansado – reclamó Izzy – Estoy aburrido. No tengo ganas de caminar

Las piezas de un rompecabezas encajaron en la cabeza de Tai. A Izzy lo estaba dominando algo similar a la pereza… Y la pereza no era un mal hábito, simplemente. Era uno de los siete pecados capitales. Más específicamente, era el pecado capital más contrario a su emblema, de la sabiduría. Era lo más opuesto a las ganas que tenía Izzy por saber de todo, siempre, de averiguar un poco más y de saciar su curiosidad.

Entonces, lo que había ocurrido con Matt, debió haber sido exactamente lo mismo, y el pecado más opuesto a ese era el de la envidia. Así que la envidia lo había llevado a pelear contra él, para tratar de competir. Tai, como su rival más próximo, pero también como su mejor amigo, era el centro de cualquier envidia que Matt pudiese sentir y por eso quiso matarlo.

\- Koushiro – llamó su atención el castaño – Escogiste el peor momento para dejar de lado tu curiosidad, ¿sabes?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando

Tai no sabía cómo hacerlo volver en sí, pero se arriesgó con la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza: Le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Izzy cayó de Monochromon para la impresión de Andy y del enorme digimon que miraban la situación sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Andy, impresionado.

Izzy se puso de pie con lentitud, limpió sus rodillas, y miró a Tai como aburrido. Así que el castaño volvió a embestirlo y lo arrojó al suelo, cayendo sobre él. El digivice del chico de cabello rojizo saltó unos cuantos metros rebotando contra la tierra, lanzando chispas de color negras en cada golpe que daba.

\- ¡Algo le sucede a su digivice! – avisó Andy, viendo todo desde lejos.

Izzy empujó a Tai enérgicamente y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perrito desorientado.

\- ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! – preguntó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Izzy! – respondió – Sólo quería ayudarte

\- ¿Ayudarme de qué? ¡Te estás volviendo loco! – dijo empujándolo.

Luego miró a su alrededor, la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Andy y de Monochromon, y recordó la conversación completa que acababan de tener, y la que había tenido con Beelzemon, en el mar de la Zona Oscura. Tai estaba esperando que cayera en cuenta de una vez por todas.

\- El digivice – dijo de pronto, mirando hacia donde éste había caído – El digivice fue corrompido con datos oscuros de Beelzemon. Yo… Lo siento

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tai. Izzy asintió – Estabas como en trance

\- Sí, precisamente… - contestó rascándose la cabeza.

\- Izumi, no quiero presionarte – interrumpió Andy – Pero dijiste algo de una puerta abierta hacia el mundo real

\- Sí. No puedo creer que no le haya preguntado a Whamon más detalles sobre eso… Debí volverme loco momentáneamente. Nunca me lo voy a perdonar—

\- Tranquilízate, Izzy – dijo Tai – Vamos a buscar a Whamon

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? – le preguntó Andy a Tai – recuerda que Sora está sola con Matt… Y no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de lo del digivice aun

\- Demonios, tienes razón… Pero la puerta, por otro lado…

Izzy sacó su laptop y comenzó a buscar rápidamente una forma de extraer los datos negativos de su digivice para que fuera seguro volver a cargarlo y partir solo hacia la playa. Lo más difícil sería volver a contactarse con Whamon para que le dijera en donde se encontraba el portal, pero sentía que era su responsabilidad.

\- Monochromon – llamó Izzy - ¿Puedes llevarme de regreso a la orilla de la playa?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó Tai.

\- Seguro… Sacar los datos no será difícil – dijo mostrándole su laptop a Tai – Llévatelo, y saca los datos del digivice de Matt

\- Pero, tú…

\- Tengo mucho que averiguar ahora. Tengo que buscar a Whamon, y tengo que acercarme a la torre de Lucemon. Es en donde posiblemente estén nuestros digimons atrapados

\- ¡No hagas locuras, Izzy!

\- Tranquilo – dijo sonriendo – No soy idiota. Sé que sin nuestras evoluciones y sin una estrategia, sólo conseguiría que me maten si entro… Sólo me acercaré lo suficiente para descubrir lo que más pueda sobre él y… Saber si nuestros compañeros digimon están bien. Volveré cuando tenga la información

Izzy tecleó algo más en su laptop y pixeles de color púrpura salieron desde el digivice en el suelo para perderse en el aire. Luego lo cerró y se lo entregó a Tai. Cualquiera podía saber que le estaba costando trabajo entregar de su herramienta más preciada, pero era la única forma en la que podían ayudar a Matt a deshacerse de los datos que Beelzemon le había colocado.

Se despidieron y vieron como Monochromon e Izzy se alejaban, de regreso hacia el sur. Luego, Tai y Andy se transformaron en Blazemon y Skeltermon para regresar volando con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban Sora y Matt. El cielo se estaba nublando igual de rápido y todo parecía indicar que se avecinaba una nueva tormenta.


	11. Gennai

**11**

Matt despertó con el sonido de un trueno, seguido por gotas de lluvia en su cara. Sora, que dormía junto a él, se removió en su lugar también tras sentir el agua cayendo encima. Ya era de mañana y todo parecía indicar que iba a haber una tormenta tan fuerte como la que los recibió cuando llegaron al Digimundo.

Se fijó que su pierna estaba vendada, y que incluso las heridas en sus nudillos estaban parchadas con banditas. Era irónico. No había querido quedarse a solas con Sora, lo había evitado y había ocurrido de cualquier forma. Y ella lo había cuidado incluso tras hacer todas las estupideces que había hecho y que le daba vergüenza recordar.

Tai siempre había dicho para molestarla o hablando muy enserio, que la colorina era una persona demasiado maternal para su propio bien, porque solía preocuparse más por ayudar al resto y solucionar los problemas de los demás, en vez de preocuparse por sí misma. Y eso, en la vida de él, era un cambio. Y probablemente… una de las razones del por qué le gustaba tanto.

\- Buen despertar, ¿eh? – preguntó la chica, estirándose y bostezando.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste anoche?

\- No lo sé, mi reloj se averió. Vamos, tenemos que buscar un lugar para cubrirnos de la lluvia

\- La verdad, me encanta la lluvia – reclamó.

\- Estás enfermo

\- Me siento bien – mintió.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella acercándose a él.

\- Por supuesto. Cuidaste bien de mí

La chica sonrió como si estuviese sinceramente satisfecha de sí misma por haber hecho algo bueno, mientras se empapaba con la lluvia. El clima era tan extremo en el Digimundo ahora. Un día podía hacer un calor infernal, y al día siguiente una tormenta eléctrica como aquella. Sin duda Lucemon y sus secuaces estaban haciendo estragos con el equilibrio del lugar.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en medio de un silencio incómodo mientras llovía sobre ellos. Matt de verdad quería que pasara algo, pero no debía… Y la peor parte de estar encerrado en el Digimundo era que no podía buscar a Asuka para darse una dosis de la chica que lo hacía olvidar a Sora, a sus amigos, incluso al Digimundo y Gabumon. Esto del amor y las hormonas estaba resultando demasiado complicado y confuso.

Excepto que… Ese pensamiento era como una epifanía. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que el único motivo por el que estaba con Asuka era para olvidar el hecho de que no estaba con Sora, por culpa de Tai. La estaba usando, en cierta forma… Y sí se había confundido y había pensado que estaba enamorado de ella, pero si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo era algo netamente hormonal.

Miró a Sora fijamente y ella pareció darse cuenta.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Síp – dijo lacónicamente. ¿Cómo se había tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo?

\- Me estás mirando raro

\- ¿Yo? No – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se conocía. Ahora no iba a dejar de pensar en eso. Y tenía que terminar con Asuka a penas regresara al mundo real porque… Pese a lo que todos pensaban de él, sólo porque tenía "ese tipo" (el líder de una banda, atractivo, etc.) no era un "mujeriego". No le interesaba en lo más mínimo de hecho. Su estómago estaba resintiendo todo esto con un nuevo ataque de mariposas.

\- Lamento que estemos atrapados aquí – dijo la colorina comenzando a ordenar las cosas a su alrededor – Te has perdido los ensayos. Quiero decir, tu banda… ¿Probablemente estará preocupada por ti? Y Asuka—

\- Ya hablaré con ellos – respondió, de nuevo, muy lacónico.

Al principio había deseado con todas sus fuerzas regresar al mundo real a lo que era su "vida normal". Ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos lamentaba no haber aprovechado mejor todo ese tiempo en el Digimundo con Sora, sin deberes escolares, sin ensayos de bandas, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a su padre ni tener que entregarle parte de su tiempo libre a su novia.

Sin que llegaran Tai, Andy e Izzy.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien? – preguntó nuevamente, mirando el digivice de Matt a lo lejos.

\- Sí, sí – aseguró rápidamente – No estoy bajo los efectos de esa cosa. Es que… Estaba pensando

\- ¿En qué?

Sora se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente, prestándole total atención.

\- En que estoy realmente agradecido de que hayas cuidado de mí… Incluso parchaste mis nudillos – dijo mirándose las manos.

\- Un nudillo – aclaró – Era el que estaba más lastimado

\- Aun así… Me puse agresivo contigo y tú más encima me cuidaste

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

\- No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Probablemente porque nadie cuidó de mí así antes. Crecí con un hombre divorciado, trabajólico… Su mejor concepto de cuidar de mí cuando me enfermaba era pedir comida china y darme una aspirina, esperando que la fiebre bajara

\- Supongo que tiene su lado bueno… Ser tan independiente

\- Estoy acostumbrado… No podría ser de otra forma ahora, no podría acostumbrarme a una mamá mirando sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo, pero aprecio mucho que tú sí lo hayas hecho

\- Tengo el problema opuesto con mi madre. Constantemente está encima de mí… Y constantemente quiere transformarme en alguien que no soy. Una chica femenina… Claramente no lo soy

\- Yo creo que sí lo eres

\- Vamos – dijo empujándolo suavemente.

\- No te gustan las cosas femeninas como pintarte las uñas o que se yo. ¿Y qué? De cualquier forma, tienes una forma muy natural y femenina de ser… hablar… actuar. Me gusta eso de ti

Se provocó el primer silencio incómodo entre ambos y Matt notó que Sora se había sonrojado levemente, pero había intentado que no se le notara, bajando la mirada al suelo. Estaba jugando con sus dedos. Y él también se sentía nervioso. Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo.

\- Deja de jugar – dijo colocando su mano sobre las de ella. El contacto provocó que ambos sintieran un golpe de electricidad que no era simplemente estática. Una chispa de química.

\- Oh…

\- Pero si te pintaras las uñas – continuó, torpemente, para forzar conversación – Quizás tu madre te deje tranquila

\- ¿Qué estás hablando? – dijo comenzando a reír.

\- Sólo era una sugerencia – dijo comenzando a reír también – No sé qué se espera tu mamá… ¿Qué espera exactamente? Ya dejaste el fútbol y… Usas faldas

\- Uhm… ¿Notaste eso?

\- Sí – respondió confundido, rascándose la cabeza – Fue algo notorio. O sea, fue un gran cambio viniendo de ti, entonces… Supongo que todos nos fijamos. Y, además, también usas falda cuando juegas tenis, entonces… No es que yo me ande fijando obligatoriamente en esas cosas, pero, en tú caso… - Se detuvo cuando vio la expresión entretenida de Sora.

 _Deja de hablar ahora,_ pensó.

\- Claro, Matt – respondió la chica. Luego pensó en decir algo sólo para molestarlo - ¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que me has mirado las piernas todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Qué? No, no quise decir eso – aseguró, rápidamente, colorado.

\- ¿No?

El chico se pasó la mano por su cuello, complicado.

\- O sea… Soy hombre – fue lo mejor que pudo decir – Lo que quise decir es que no me ando fijando en eso apropósito… ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que te gustaría que hiciera?

Esta vez fue Sora la que se puso roja como un tomate. No se había esperado esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

Matt experimentó una oleada de ternura. Quería besarla. ¿Debía besarla?

Blazemon y Skeltermon llegaron desde el aire y comenzaron a descender junto a ellos. Matt agradeció (lamentó) la oportunidad para dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos y se puso de pie de inmediato, intentando ignorar el dolor muscular que sentía en todo el cuerpo por el resfrío y especialmente el dolor intenso que sentía en su pierna. Ambos digimons se transformaron y volvieron a la forma humana de Tai y Andy, y Matt abrazó a Tai con fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Tai, demasiado sorprendido para responder el saludo.

\- Lo siento, Tai

\- Está bien – dijo dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro, algo incómodo – Entiendo lo que ocurrió

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde está Izzy? – preguntó Sora - ¿No pudieron encontrarlo?

\- Lo encontramos – respondió Andy buscando refugio bajo la roca – Está bien ahora

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Estaba bajo el control de un pecado capital por culpa de Beelzemon – explicó Tai – Asumo que eso es lo mismo que te pasó a ti

\- Sí… - dijo mirando hacia el suelo – Dos pecados, a decir verdad… De cualquier forma, perdóname Tai

\- No fue culpa tuya. Además, me ayudaste a lograr la transformación – replicó sonriendo – Te agradezco, amigo

\- Ay, chicos – se metió Sora, sonriendo - ¿Hace cuánto que no los veía así?

Los dos le devolvieron la mirada sonriendo. Hasta que Matt volvió a preguntar qué había ocurrido con Izzy y rápidamente le explicaron que éste había partido nuevamente hacia el sur para buscar las respuestas que había ignorado antes, y que habían regresado con rapidez porque temían que Matt siguiera bajo los efectos de los pecados. Tai buscó rápidamente en su bolso por el laptop de Izzy para eliminar los datos.

\- Gracias – dijo un sonriente Matt, una vez que los datos del digivice fueron borrados

\- Por cierto… ¿Cómo supieron lo del digivice? – preguntó Andy.

\- Matt me avisó – respondió Sora.

\- ¿Enserio? Izzy estaba en trance, no fue capaz de decirnos lo que le pasaba – dijo Tai.

\- Yo tampoco, en un inicio… Pero luego logré retomar el control – explicó Matt – Sora me ayudó y fue genial conmigo

Tai notó que el rubio miraba de una manera extraña a Sora y comenzó a sentir celos nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Sora al castaño, atajando sus pensamientos.

\- Nada, nada

\- ¿Deberíamos ver en dónde se encuentra Izzy ahora? – preguntó Matt.

\- Bueno, sí – contestó Andy – Ese sería el mejor de los planes, especialmente si encuentra la puerta… Pero, no puedes caminar bien, ¿o sí?

\- No…

\- Quizás para mañana ya te encuentres bien

\- Eso es lo que espero

Matt se dirigió calladamente a ordenar las cosas del lugar en el que había dormido. Estaba cojeando y le preocupaba lo mucho que iba a retrasar al grupo completo. De hecho, sólo porque se había ocupado con otras cosas (como su digievolución, como su conversación con Sora, con la llegada de sus amigos) no había entrado en pánico ante el hecho de tener una lesión de ese tamaño. Nunca había tenido una herida así. Cuando niño, nunca había estado hospitalizado, nunca había sido operado, nunca se había fracturado.

\- Matt… Tenemos que hablar - dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Tai. Matt levantó la mirada sin decir nada - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que te librarías de esta conversación?

\- Por un segundo, lo pensé. Creí que todo estaba aclarado

\- Lo que está claro es que Beelzemon gatilló tu transformación, pero… Supongo que necesito saber si en el fondo… Una parte de ti—

\- ¿De verdad me vas a preguntar eso? – preguntó incrédulo – Sé que nuestra relación últimamente no ha sido la mejor, pero esto es demasiado

\- ¿Por qué? Los dos hemos cambiado en los últimos años – respondió el castaño, pateando piedras en el suelo – Los dos hemos hecho cosas que el otro claramente no entiende…

\- Mira – dijo perdiendo la paciencia - Ni en el pasado ni ahora he tenido problemas en decirte cuando creo que estás tomando una decisión estúpida o cuando te estás comportando como un idiota. Así que si crees que lo de la transformación fue porque de alguna forma tengo algún resentimiento hacia ti, estás equivocado

\- Bien. Entonces… ¿Todo fue por culpa de Beezlemon?

\- ¡Sí, Tai! – exclamó, mientras metía parte del botiquín a tirones dentro del bolso – Demonios, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

\- No es como si hubieras sido la persona más honesta en el pasado—

\- ¡Ah, de eso se trata! – replicó, ahora sí enojado – Entonces, dime, Tai. Cuando Izzy y yo estábamos yendo para el sur, ¿pasó algo entre tú y Sora?

\- ¡No cambies el tema!

\- Responde – ordenó amenazantemente.

\- Sí. La besé

\- ¿Y no tenías pensado decírmelo? – preguntó usando un tono irónico – Tuviste todo este tiempo para dar un paso adelante y decirme, especialmente ya que estamos hablando de honestidad. Quiero decir, cuando yo hice lo mismo, lo hiciste ver como si hubiese cometido la peor traición del mundo

\- Es muy diferente

\- Explícame cómo es diferente

\- A mí me gusta. ¡A ti nunca te gustó!

\- ¿Qué sabes tú?

\- Oh, vamos. Nunca vas a lograr que crea que de verdad te gusta o te gustó Sora. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto… Te encaprichaste con ella cuando supiste que a mí me gustaba

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy ese tipo de persona?

\- ¡No digo que lo hayas hecho apropósito! – justificó, rápidamente – Creo que es tu subconsciente o algo por el estilo

\- ¡Estoy aburrido de tener esta conversación contigo! – gritó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Para esas alturas, Andy y Sora notaron que algo ocurría nuevamente entre ambos chicos, pero ya no había datos negativos en el digivice de Matt, así que, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Por un segundo, Andy realmente pensó que Matt iba a transformarse nuevamente en SkullHailmon y que todos tendrían que pelear contra él en una nueva batalla desgastante para todos.

\- Ni ahora ni la primera vez que vinimos al Digimundo me has visto como un amigo real, ¿verdad? – continuó el rubio – Estoy en el limbo entre ser tu compañero y tu rival, y nada de lo que haga va a cambiarlo

\- Dime, Matt, ¿Acaso sería de otra forma si no fuera por el Digimundo? Porque estos años que pasaron no pareció que fuéramos amigos reales – dijo empujándolo – Somos diferentes

\- Hey, ¿no van a comenzar de nuevo con esto, o sí? – preguntó Sora, acercándose a ambos chicos – Pensé que ya todo estaba bien entre ustedes

\- Parece que Matt espera mucho de mí

\- Parece que Tai no me conoce en absoluto. He sido un completo estúpido todo este tiempo al ponerte en primer lugar por sobre lo que quiero

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Un nuevo haz de luz, seguido por el sonido de un trueno hizo que los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaran en su lugar. Lilithmon se encontraba de pie a varios metros de ellos, mirándolos, con su vestido negro y púrpura flameando al viento en medio de la tormenta. El filo de las mangas de su vestido se reflejó con otro flash de luz, lanzando un brillo que los encandiló a todos por un segundo. Luego, otro trueno.

\- Lilithmon – dijeron los cuatro poniéndose en alerta.

\- Hola, niños elegidos – dijo sonriendo.

Esta vez ni Tai ni Andy esperaron a que hubiera alguna ofensiva en su contra y se transformaron nuevamente en Blazemon y en Skeltermon para enfrentar a Lilithmon. Sin embargo, por el viaje que habían emprendido transformados para acortar distancia, estaban débiles y cansados. De seguro no iban a durar mucho tiempo más…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el niño de la computadora?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – replicó Skeltermon lanzándose contra ella para embestirla.

Blazemon y los tres comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, entre la lluvia, mientras Matt y Sora observaban todo desde abajo, con impotencia por no hacer nada. Skeltermon la atacó con su cabeza llena de espinas sin lograr hacerle demasiado daño, contra atacando con su bastón, el que desprendió una poderosa luz azul que pareció afectarle a Lilithmon. Ninguno de los otros tres niños elegidos había visto ese ataque de Skeltermon aún.

\- _¡Amor oscuro!_ – gritó Lilithmon.

Los ojos de Skeltermon se tornaron de color púrpura y de pronto pareció que estaba bajo un hechizo. El digimon comenzó a perseguir a Lilithmon embobado, y de esta forma fue más fácil para ella deshacerse de él. Cada vez que Skeltermon se acercaba, Lilithmon lo golpeaba sin que este se opusiera. Blazemon intentaba ayudarlo sin mayores resultados, hasta que finalmente su mano se cerró en el cuello del digimon y lo lanzó lejos.

Matt y Sora vieron como la silueta de Skeltermon cambiaba hasta transformarse nuevamente en Andy, quien quedó tirado en el suelo sin volver a levantarse.

\- No vayas a verlo – le advirtió Matt a Sora – Lilithmon te va a atacar si lo intentas

La chica asintió con cargo de consciencia, pero Matt tenía razón.

Blazemon comenzó a luchar contra Lilithmon, quien de pronto pareció aún más poderosa y enérgica. No sólo intentaba alcanzarlo con su mano y cortarlo con las mangas de su vestido, sino que lo atacaba con algo llamado _Dolor fantasma_ , esquivándolo en cada ocasión para no tener el "placer" de saber exactamente de qué se trataba. No sonaba nada bien. Hasta que la mano lo alcanzó y lo derribó.

El digimon intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero prácticamente ni podía moverse. Se arrodilló en el suelo para impulsarse, sin mayores logros. Lilithmon lo tenía, sólo bastaría un nuevo ataque para derrotarlo. ¿Quizás hasta matarlo?

\- ¿Estos son los niños elegidos que tanto temíamos? – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Caminó hasta estar enfrente del casi derrotado Blazemon. Se paró frente a él y lo empujó con su pie, haciendo que Blazemon perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer. Río fuertemente.

\- Despídete de tus amigos, Blazemon. ¿Quieres probar mi veneno? ¿Quieres sentir mi _uña de nazar_?

Sonrió y levantó su mano derecha, dorada, para atacarlo con sus garras llenas de veneno y matarlo dolora y lentamente, cuando sintió un peso sobre ella. Miró hacia el lado, y se encontró a Matt intentando detenerla, colgado de su brazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, niño estúpido? – preguntó, moviéndose, intentando sacárselo de encima.

Sin mucha dificultad botó a Matt y los dos quedaron indefensos ante Lilithmon, quien ahora no sólo quería deshacerse de ellos, sino que quería que sufrieran. Estaba enojada, enojada porque no podía entender que los niños elegidos se protegieran entre ellos hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era algo que ella jamás podría entender y hacia que le hirviera la sangre de furia.

Sora gritaba en el fondo, esperando que Matt no hiciera una locura, pero era demasiado tarde.

\- No dejaré que le hagas nada a Tai – replicó Matt, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Beelzemon había causado estragos, pero no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo con Lilithmon – Tendrás que pasar por sobre mí

\- Matt, tu pierna – dijo Blazemon intentando pararse también, para protegerlo.

\- Bien, si eso es lo que quieren, entonces mueran los dos – dijo Lilithmon enfurecida - _¡Dolor fantasma!_

El digivice de Matt se movió en su bolsillo y una oleada de calor se extendió desde su pierna por el resto de su cuerpo, como invadiéndolo de manera similar a cuando se había transformado en SkullHailmon, pero esta vez, lo llenaba y lo sanaba, era todo lo contrario. Sentía fuerza, energía, su pierna ya no dolía. Era como si estuviera creciendo, pero esta vez cada músculo ganaba algo extra.

Otro digimon semi-humano quedó de pie en el lugar en donde se encontraba de pie Matt, muy diferente a su transformación anterior. Era un guerrero, alto y esbelto, con una armadura de metal de color celeste que brillaba encandilando a Lilithmon, con alas plateadas y una espada cruzada en su cinturón. Hailmon era la evolución _rebirth_ de Matt. La verdadera.

\- Aléjate de mis amigos – dijo Hailmon desfundando su espada y blandiéndola frente a Lilithmon.

\- Esto no cambia nada – dijo la digimon.

Nuevamente, comenzó una batalla. Blazemon hacía intentos para ayudar a su amigo, pero estaba demasiado débil como pararse y finalmente terminó perdiendo la evolución, dejando a un debilitado Tai en el suelo. Sora se apresuró a ver como estaba, y ambos miraron la batalla entre Hailmon y Lilithmon en el aire, sorprendidos.

\- _¡Tormenta de hielo!_

De las alas plateadas de Hailmon salió una onda destructiva de peñascos y estacas de hielo contra Lilithmon, quien levantó su brazo para cubrirse del impacto. Luego aprovechó que estaba desconcentrada intentando protegerse para atacarla nuevamente con la espada, atravesándola sin bacilar. El digimon pareció quedar paralizado por un momento, como si no se hubiese esperado nada de aquello.

Tai y Sora quedaron paralizados en su lugar, expectantes.

\- ¿Morirá? – preguntó Sora.

\- No lo sé – dijo Tai, mirando con ansias.

Cargó su peso contra ella sintiendo como la hoja se hundía en su piel. Era tan extraño… Sentir que su contrincante tenía una existencia física, a pesar de ser sólo datos, al igual que él… Y también el hecho de saber que estaba haciéndole daño a alguien. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, pero antes de que pudiera sacar la espalda, Lilithmon susurró en su oído.

\- Los dejaré vivir por ahora, Yamato Ishida

Hailmon sacó la espada y Lilithmon se fue volando con rapidez. Sora corrió a ver como se encontraba Andy, a unos metros de distancia, mientras un resplandor azul brillante cubrió a Hailmon mientras su silueta se encogía en tamaño, dejando a Matt de pie y en su forma física humana de pie en el lugar. Las últimas palabras de Lilithmon aún resonaban en su cabeza.

\- Gracias – replicó el chico, aferrándose a la mano de su amigo.

\- Tú también me ayudaste a transformarme, así que estamos a mano

\- Tú… te arriesgaste por mi… Antes de transformarte. Idiota

\- ¿Eh?

\- No tenías ninguna certeza de que iba a ocurrir en ese momento… Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa – Tras decir eso, sonrió – Gracias, Matt

\- Para eso son los amigos – respondió escogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lamento interrumpir su conversación, tortolos – interrumpió Sora – Pero tenemos un problema más

Cerca de Andy se encontraba la computadora de Izzy totalmente pulverizada por uno de los ataques desembocados de Lilithmon, Blazemon o Hailmon. Rota, averiada, chamuscada, y más encima mojada por la lluvia.

\- Demonios… Izzy va a matarme – dijo Tai.

Una vez que terminaron de ordenar todas las cosas, comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el sur con lentitud para no forzar la pierna herida de Matt. Sora y Andy se adelantaron conversando animadamente sobre el Digimundo, y el rubio se quedó atrás apropósito. Cuando Tai se dio cuenta de esto, se atrasó para alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada

\- ¿Por qué no luces contento? Acabas de digievolucionar y vencer a Lilithmon…

\- Hay algo que… No, nada. Olvídalo

\- ¿Qué? Dime

\- Es sólo que… Lilithmon sabe mi nombre

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- No sólo "Matt". Mi nombre completo. Ningún digimon nunca había sabido mi nombre completo. No lo sé. Es extraño… ¿no lo crees?

\- Quizás – respondió, reflexionando – Ahora que lo mencionas, Lilithmon también me dijo algo así la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No – respondió confundido – ¿Qué te dijo, exactamente?

\- "¿No me reconoces?". Tiene que ser alguien con quien peleamos en el pasado…

\- Yo creo que es Gennai

\- ¡¿Gennai?!

\- Piénsalo. Él pudo haberse inventado todo esto o qué se yo, quizás ha sido manipulado por un pecado igual que nosotros, y nos trajo, nos engañó, encerró a nuestros digimons para que nosotros tuviéramos que pelear y quizás salir heridos, cerró la puerta—

\- No lo sé, Matt… - respondió suspirando. La idea sonaba alocada, pero a la vez tenía algo de sentido - Supongo que no podemos descartarlo… Gennai podría estar contra nosotros


	12. Asuka

**N/A: ¡Gracias a quienes leen y siguen!**

 **12**

Los niños elegidos estaban comenzando a levantar el campamento que habían armado, una vez más, para intentar avanzar un poco en la búsqueda de Izzy. Desde que el clima del Digimundo se había vuelto tan intenso e imprevisible, todos preferían recorrer el terreno de noche y no bajo el implacable calor. Andy y Sora se habían encargado de desarmar la carpa, mientras Matt enrollaba los sacos de dormir y ordenaba los bolsos. Tai lo vio, a unos cuantos metros, y decidió acercarse a su amigo para que pudieran conversar a solas.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Tai agachándose para quedar a la altura de Matt.

\- ¿No necesitan más ayuda por allá? – preguntó señalando hacia Sora y Andy con la quijada.

\- Están bien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tai tomó uno de los sacos de dormir y comenzó a enrollarlo al igual que estaba haciendo su amigo al lado. Aun pese a las últimas conversaciones y la evolución de Matt, el rubio sentía que continuaba existiendo un silencio tenso e incómodo entre los dos, así que buscó en su cabeza durante un rato por algo que decir.

\- Perdón por retrasarlos con lo de mi pierna – dijo por fin.

\- No. Perdón yo – respondió el otro seriamente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estás herido y desde que llegué con Andy no te he preguntado ni una sola vez si te encuentras bien ni me he preocupado por ti

\- Estoy bien – aseguró rápidamente.

\- Me he comportado como un tonto contigo en el último tiempo. Nunca debí desconfiar de ti ni decirte que una parte de ti quería luchar conmigo. Pero supongo que no he sido sincero contigo cuando te decía que el único motivo por el que estaba enojado era porque no me contaste la verdad…

\- Tai… - lo detuvo rápidamente antes de que volvieran a caer en el tema que siempre los hacía pelear.

\- Está bien, Matt. Sé que no eres una persona de muchas palabras… Excepto cuando peleas con alguien, claro. Ahí si tienes mucho que decir. Pero no quiero pelear, así que déjame hablar a mí ahora.

Matt lo miró algo confundido, pero asintió esperando a ver qué era lo que tenía que decir.

\- Lo que pasó fue desafortunado, pero sé que no fue apropósito – continuó – A pesar de que no tengo como saberlo, te conozco. Eres mi mejor amigo por algo. Si creyera lo contrario de ti, no lo serías… Y estaba enojado porque dañaste mi ego

\- Ya veo… - murmuró.

\- Sé que suena ridículo—

\- No, no suenas ridículo – interrumpió – Lo entiendo… Y creo que no muchas personas se atreverían a reconocer algo así

\- Como sea, yo… - dijo rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado por la conversación – Le he dado harta vuelta al asunto estos últimos dos días… A todo y en especial a lo que hiciste por mí el otro día con Lilithmon—

\- ¿Qué hice por ti?

\- Literalmente arriesgar tu vida

\- No lo pongas así. Suena mucho más genial y heroico de lo que realmente fue

\- No lo creo. Mantenías tu forma humana y estabas débil. Si no hubieras evolucionado, Lilithmon hubiese podido matarte con facilidad… Pero supongo que no pensaste en eso cuando decidiste ayudarme… Pero yo sí lo pienso

\- Hubiera hecho lo mismo si cualquiera de ustedes se hallara en peligro… Es lo honorable – explicó intentando bajarle el perfil

\- No. Tú evolucionaste porque hiciste brillar el emblema… Y tu emblema, Matt, es el de la amistad. No el del honor. Tú me defendiste y te arriesgaste porque yo soy tu amigo… Y entre nosotros, no creo que te arriesgarías así por cualquiera de nosotros… Creo que sólo por algunos

Tai giró su cabeza para mirar a Sora. Estaba seguro de que, si bien todos eran importantes para Matt, nadie lo era tanto como él, Sora, y por supuesto, su hermano T.K. Matt también giró su cabeza para ver qué era lo que su amigo estaba viendo, encontrándose con la colorina terminando de guardar la carpa en el bolso junto a Andy.

\- Como te decía… - continuó Tai – He pensado mucho en estos dos días y finalmente… Me di cuenta de que decías la verdad

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sí te gustaba Sora. Te gusta ahora

\- De qué… Quiero decir, yo… Tú… - balbuceó – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me dejé llevar un poco al igual que el resto… De pensar que de pronto te habías convertido en un personaje dentro de nuestra clase que era más parecido a una celebridad que a una persona común y corriente. Pero Sora tenía razón. No has cambiado absolutamente nada

\- ¿Hm? – preguntó mirándolo algo confundido por la sinceridad de la conversación - ¿Sora dijo eso de mí?

\- En algún momento. Me di cuenta de cómo la miras

\- Oh – dijo mientras se ponía colorado y bajaba la mirada al último saco que le quedaba por enrollar.

\- Aunque no entiendo bien por qué te notabas tan enamorado de Asuka—

\- Tai – lo detuvo cada vez más avergonzado. No tenía ganas de hablar de cosas tan íntimas, pero a la vez sentía que por primera vez en meses había regresado a la normalidad con Tai y no quería dañarlo tan pronto – Yo también creí eso, pero… No creo que sea tan así. Es que Asuka es como…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Cómo decirlo… - dijo subiendo otro tono de rojo - ¿Experimentada?

\- ¿Experimentada? – preguntó el castaño, confundido - ¿En qué?

\- Ya sabes… Olvídalo

\- ¡Oh! – dijo entiendo todo de pronto – O sea que tú y Asuka…

\- ¡No! – aseguró rápidamente – No…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Simplemente digamos que es un poco más experimentada que las chicas normales de nuestra edad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, incómodo y arrepentido de haber llevado la conversación hacia allá – De hecho, a veces me cuesta creer que se trate de una chica que sólo tiene 14 años…

\- Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí – dijo Tai con honestidad, confundido.

\- No importa. De verdad olvida todo esto

\- La cosa es que… Con respecto a lo de Sora, supongo que ella debe ser la que decida… Entre nosotros dos…

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó interesado y sorprendido. Su amigo asintió, pero la conversación tuvo que parar allí…

Un estruendo resonó en el Digimundo completo, interrumpiendo la conversación. Era como si la tierra se estuviera partiendo en dos y rugiera desde adentro…

 **&. &.&**

Kae Izumi, la madre de Izzy había sido advertida al inicio del año escolar por el consejero que durante el curso en el que su hijo se encontraba comenzaban a aparecer los problemas típicos de la edad. Los demás padres de los chicos no le habían prestado atención, por supuesto, pero ella sí porque siempre había temido que lo de la adopción de Izzy repercutiría en él durante su pubertad y adolescencia. Así que había llegado de aquella reunión para tener una conversación seria con Izzy, y él la había tranquilizado.

Esa conversación no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en la cabeza del chico desde el minuto en que la puerta hacia el mundo real se había cerrado y se había quedado atrapado. Ya había pasado una semana entera sin poder comunicarse con su familia, sin asegurarles que estaba bien, que no había sido apropósito, sin pedirles perdón. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida.

Su cabello estaba mojado por la brisa marina y la neblina era tan densa que tenía visibilidad nula. La preocupación de que apareciera nuevamente Beelzemon y comenzara a usar sus trucos contra él era constante, pero sólo le quedaba confiar en Whamon. Le tomó dos días poder encontrar al digimon otra vez, y por suerte había estado feliz de ayudarlo. Ya era de noche.

Tras un par de horas de navegación, la neblina finalmente se disipó, dejando una costa perfectamente visible ante los ojos del chico.

\- Izzy, no puedo acercarme mucho más. Tendrás que nadar un par de metros hacia la costa. Es el continente Server… No puedo asegurar que la puerta esté ahí, pero uno oye cosas. Dicen que fue por donde IceDevimon pasó hacia el mundo real

\- Oh no… - murmuró.

La situación era más crítica de lo que jamás había pensado si los digimon estaban viajando hacia el mundo real sin que nadie los detuviese. Esperó de todo corazón que Joe, Kari o T.K. hubiesen sido de los primeros en lograr su digievolución, o sino la destrucción de su mundo era más inminente de lo que nunca hubiesen esperado. Se deslizó por la piel de la ballena hacia el mar, que estaba casi congelado.

Comenzó a nadar y tras un rato llegó a las rocas que bordeaban la costa del continente. Se puso de pie, empapado, y se dispuso a seguir cuando sintió el ruido del oleaje golpeando contra algo tras de él. Se giró y vio que Whamon se estaba girando para alejarse.

\- ¡Whamon! – gritó confundido - ¿No vas a esperar a que regrese?

\- No... Ustedes los niños elegidos son muy ilusos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Confían en nosotros como si nada… Esperando que siempre estemos disponibles para ayudarlos. Ahora tendrás que descubrir si valió la pena venir hasta acá y confiar en mí. Hasta nunca, Izzy

El digimon continuó alejándose hasta que se perdió entre la niebla, dejando a Izzy solo. ¿Por qué? No quería admitirlo, pero la lógica le decía que Whamon lo había traicionado para llevarlo a los dominios de un digimon que él no podría vencer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Comenzó a entrar en pánico. El corazón le latía rápidamente y podía escuchar el palpitar en su cabeza entera. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensar que los digimon que hasta entonces habían sido sus amigos tampoco eran inmunes a la manipulación de Beelzemon?

Ahora estaba en el continente Server, separado de sus amigos por un océano completo. Su inteligencia no era tal como para idear un plan para zafarse de esto. No iba a durar ni un par de días si intentaba cruzar el mar, solo. Moriría de frío antes de divisar costa si quiera. La única opción viable era descubrir si existía aquella puerta o no. Si iba a estar ahí atrapado, por lo menos tendría que averiguar lo más que pudiera...

Buscó en su bolso y buscó su nueva PDA. Tanto desde la pequeña agenda electrónica como desde su computadora podía entrar a la bandeja de su correo. La mejor idea que podía sacar de toda esa situación era intentar mandarles un mensaje a sus amigos como si fuese a mandar un correo y esperar que por algún milagro, Tai notara los borradores en su computadora. Si es que si quiera entraba al correo. Quizás no volverían a utilizar la computadora después de haber ayudado a Matt… Ya habían pasado dos días completos desde que se había despedido de Tai y de Andy.

" _Tai. Si ves esto responde de la misma manera"_. El mensaje tomó el primer lugar en la lista de correos de Izzy. La palabra _"borrador"_ aparecía justo al lado del mensaje. Izzy esperaba que Tai entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo… Si le respondía en un tiempo decente, quizás hasta podría pedirle que fueran a buscarlo, pese al retraso que significaba para todos (y sin mencionar el riesgo). Se sentía como un idiota por haber ido completamente solo a un lugar como ese.

Emprendió una travesía montaña arriba para obtener una vista total y en 360° del lugar, y llegó a la cima cuando ya estaba amaneciendo al día siguiente, extenuado, adolorido y aun preocupado, pero al menos todavía tenía ganas de continuar. Recordaba el lugar porque ya había estado allí en el pasado, y le fue inevitable recordar la primera ida al Digimundo mientras subía. Este viaje se sentía completamente diferente… De alguna forma, en el pasado todo había sido más como una aventura pese a los peligros que habían. Los problemas que habían tenido parecían cosas ridículas de niños.

Ahora, incluso cuando estuvo acompañado de los demás chicos, la sensación de soledad y de alienación era constante. La amenaza del peligro se vivía en carne propia ahora que eran ellos quienes tenían que pelear, y más aún mientras no pudiera lograr la transformación. Era una situación que lo ponía más a prueba, como si algo le preguntara constantemente si todos esos sacrificios por sus compañeros digimon valían la pena… Y a ratos, se lo preguntaba. A ratos, extrañaba tanto su vida normal en Japón…

Entonces una enorme fortaleza de piedra apareció en el panorama. Era el castillo de Myotismon. ¿Podía ser posible que la puerta que los digimon estaban utilizando era precisamente la misma que ellos habían ocupado dos años antes? Definitivamente valía la pena entrar a averiguarlo, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que un nuevo Myotismon, u otro digimon estuviese allí… Al mismo tiempo sabía que no había llegado hasta aquel lugar sólo para hacer conjeturas. Si lo pensaba demasiado, jamás iba a atreverse a continuar así que sin darle mayor vuelta entró.

La planta principal estaba completamente desierta, no solo de digimons sino de cualquier forma que no fueran las paredes y el techo de roca fría. Notó que había una escalera, también de piedra, al igual que la última vez. Intentando ser sigiloso y metiendo el menor ruido posible comenzó a recorrer el lugar, improvisando, hasta que varios minutos más tarde el sonido de voces en una de las plantas hizo que se detuviera.

\- ...Yo siempre dije que podía hacer mejor el trabajo que él

\- Lucemon no está contento – dijo una voz femenina. Era Lilithmon - Fallé nuevamente. Beelzemon dijo que había hecho su parte, pero Yamato no tuvo ningún problema en evolucionar para ayudar a sus amigos

\- Estoy seguro de que puedo vencer a esos tres niños en el mundo real, a diferencia de IceDevimon

Izzy estaba tiritando de miedo, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar escuchando en caso de dar con información importante, como el paradero de sus Digimon. Aunque no pudiera verlos, sabía que el otro digimon podía ser Myotismon, tenía una voz similar y grave como la del digimon que habían enfrentado años antes…

\- Tengo que regresar al mundo real. Si continúo ausentándome comenzarán a sospechar

\- Los niños elegidos están aquí – replicó la voz del digimon masculino con un tono de extrañeza notorio.

\- Ellos no son los únicos que tienen que creer que existo

\- ¿No será que de alguna forma has comenzado a disfrutar de tu vida como humana en ese mundo?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? – replicó Lilithmon, indignada.

\- No lo sé, tal vez te ha gustado la forma como ellos viven… O peor, te has encariñado con ese niño estúpido

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Bien, porque eso sería realmente problemático

\- Liquidaré a Yamato cuando termine de jugar con él… Sin embargo, por ahora… No puedo negar que ha sido entretenido arruinarle la vida a ese niño inocente, y estoy recién empezando con él

Izzy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse de la impresión… Esas palabras significaban que Lilithmon sólo podía ser…

\- Más te vale cumplir cuando llegue el momento – advirtió.

\- Por favor, HorrorMyotismon. No vengas a decirme qué hacer a mí. Nos vemos allá

Pasos. El sonido de dos enormes compuertas metálicas abriéndose, y luego cerrándose. El chico de cabello rojizo supuso que el portal hacia el mundo real estaba siendo usado de la misma manera que en el pasado, pero ya no era su preocupación principal. Su preocupación principal era que Lilithmon tenía un disfraz y lo estaba usando para acercarse peligrosamente a sus amigos. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Nuevamente encendió su PDA, intentando que su ansiedad no lo hiciera cometer un error o hacer un ruido que alguien más pudiera escuchar. _"Chicos, No van a creer esto pero tienen que confiar en mí pase lo que pase. LILITHMON ES LA NOVIA DE MATT". Enviar._

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya

Su corazón se detuvo en el instante. Sin saber cómo reunió fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y la mirada desde su palm hacia donde provino la voz. HorrorMyotismon, una bestia gigante similar a un murciélago con largas patas peludas y enormes garras lo estaba mirando con los ojos entornados y rojos, inyectados de sangre. Le recordaba latentemente a VenomMyotismon, pero más oscuro y más intimidante…

El digimon lo agarró del poco cabello que tenía y lo lanzó dentro de la habitación en la que estaba con Lilithmon segundos antes. Voló por los aires y cayó como un saco de paja en el suelo. Su cuerpo resintió el golpe, pero parecía no haberse quebrado ningún hueso. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya había estado en ese enorme lugar de piedra, y recordaba bastante bien aquellas puertas metálicas cerradas frente a él. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de poder regresar a su mundo… Si es que no moría. Luego miró hacia atrás, adolorido. HorrorMyotismon lo miraba entre enfurecido, asqueado y a la vez, arrogante.

\- ¿Cuánto alcanzaste a escuchar? – preguntó con un tono calmo y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

\- No me interesan las conversaciones entre digimons – mintió, mirando hacia las puertas, intentando desviar la atención hacia allá - ¡No es por ese motivo que estoy aquí!

\- ¿Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí? – dijo rondándolo como un buitre.

\- Sí… - admitió el chico después de guardar silencio por unos segundos.

Era verdad. El digimon iba a liquidarlo con toda facilidad, pues él todavía no sabía cómo transformarse. No sabía cómo luchar. Sólo podía esperar un milagro, pero de cierta forma… Nunca había creído que los milagros ni las coincidencias existieran. La lógica en su cabeza le había dicho que era hombre muerto desde que HorrorMyotismon lo había descubierto, pero reconocerlo en voz alta lo hacía asumir la realidad.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo tristeza por no poder volver a ver a sus padres y explicarles la razón de su ausencia. Pero al mismo tiempo, había perdido el miedo y se había entregado a lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir con él. Y bajo esa perspectiva… Todo cambiaba. Había corrido ese riesgo sólo en su afán de investigar y averiguar más sobre ese lugar y sobre la puerta. Ahora iba a aprovechar hasta su último respiro en hacer algo que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos a salir del Digimundo.

\- Da lo mismo si escuchaste algo o no… Porque no lograrás salir de aquí – continuó, estirando su mano hacia él – Eres insignificante, todos ustedes siempre lo han sido. No sé cómo llegaste hasta aquí, pero—

\- ¿Sabes? – replicó Izzy, esquivándolo – Mentí hace un rato. Escuché toda tu conversación con Lilithmon, ¿o debería decir Asuka?

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó pegándole una cachetada en la cara. Izzy fue a dar al suelo, a varios metros de distancia. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr desde su cabeza por su sien.

\- Da lo mismo si me matas ahora – replicó poniéndose de pie, limpiándose con una mano – Si voy a morir aquí, de cualquier forma sus planes ya están arruinados

\- ¿Ah sí? Estúpido niño. La puerta se va a cerrar y tus amigos se quedarán atrapados para siempre, pero tú Izumi… Tú morirás ahora

– No. No lo permito.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Quería reírse en su cara - Por favor, no me hagas reír

\- No llegué hasta aquí para rendirme tan fácilmente – dijo mirando las enormes puertas de reojo, sintiendo una especie de valentía renovada corriendo por sus venas – Vine para averiguar cómo regresar al mundo real, y no me iré hasta conseguirlo… Sí. Quería saber sobre las puertas. Quería saber porque así soy yo. ¡Pero ahora quiero saberlo porque no dejaré que les hagan daño a mis amigos!

Izzy corrió hacia el bloque de piedra en donde, en el pasado, habían arreglado las cartas de diferente forma para poder abrir la puerta y viajar a proteger a Kari de Myotismon. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, como nunca antes había hecho en su vida, esperando que el digimon le lanzara un ataque en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, éste sólo se limitó a soltar una cruel carcajada en su lugar.

\- ¿No creerás que sigue siendo igual a la última vez? – dijo riendo – Si atraviesas esa puerta de la manera equivocada podrás terminar en cualquier mundo… En cualquier dimensión… _Para siempre_

\- ¡No! – replicó Izzy, golpeando con ambos puños el lugar en donde solían estar los espacios para colocar las cartas. Ahora no era más que una fría roca lisa.

\- Ríndete ante mí y quizás tenga un poco más de compasión al asesinarte

\- Tengo que descubrirlo… - murmuró mirando con desesperación la piedra, palpándola por todas partes en caso de encontrar un cerrojo o una palanca, o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle – Tengo que abrirlas

HorrorMyotismon se había aburrido de esperar. Un enorme rayo multicolor salió disparado desde la criatura hacia él, quien se agachó para protegerse con el pedestal de piedra. Un enorme peñasco se desprendió y salió volando, quedando su cabeza al descubierto. Vio como el digimon parecía reunir energías para lanzarle un segundo rayo y esta vez, no había nada para protegerlo.

El digivice que llevaba afirmado en el brazo de su bolso, justo a la altura de su corazón, brilló al momento en que su corazón recibía la señal y se disparaba con un golpe de adrenalina, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, transformándose en energía. Una luz de color púrpura lo envolvió mientras se transformaba.

Creció en tamaño, no sólo en altura sino también en grosor mientras su cuerpo era revestido de una armadura y una dura coraza de hierro se unía a su espalda, similar a la de un escarabajo. Dos sables se cruzaban envainados sobre ella. Tenía un casco protegiendo su cara con un cuerno puntiagudo y curvo saliendo del centro de su frente, como el de su propio compañero digimon.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

\- ¿Todavía quieres pelear? – preguntó Coleopmon sacando ambas espadas de su vaina y poniéndose en posición defensiva.

\- No hay forma de que puedas vencerme, esto no cambiará nada

HorrorMyotismon extendió sus alas y saltó sobre él para darse impulso, lanzándole cientos de murciélagos a Coleopmon que, pese a no tener experiencia en batalla, hizo lo mejor que pudo defendiéndose con rápidos movimientos de sable, embistiendo a los murciélagos y cortándolos en dos hasta que cesaron de atacarlo.

Desconcentrado, su rival le lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul que lo cubrió por completo sin posibilidad de hacer nada. Su armadura y caparazón lo protegieron sólo por unos momentos, hasta que empezaron a calentarse y el único movimiento desesperado que pudo hacer fue intentar saltar en el aire para colgarse de HorrorMyotismon.

\- Te tengo justo donde quería – dijo sonriendo – _Contagio_

El enorme digimon inyectó un virus en el cuerpo de Coleopmon que comenzó a colapsar y cayó al suelo siendo lentamente infectado en todos los datos de su cuerpo, comenzando a tornarse negro en las extremidades y a mostrar ciertas fallas como interferencias digitales en otras partes de su cuerpo. Sentía punzadas de dolor dentro de él, como si estuviera envenenándose.

\- Los niños como tú no deberían jugar a ser digimons - dijo HorrorMyotismon, sonriendo – Pero te aseguro que ahora morirás lenta y dolorosamente como uno

El digimon le dio la espalda y apoyó su mano sobre ambas puertas metálicas, haciendo que estas irradiaran un brillo luminoso y se abrieran. Sabiendo Izzy que HorrorMyotismon iba hacia el mundo real, ese portal abierto era el que él necesitaba mantener. Ese no iba a llevar a nadie a otro mundo u a otra dimensión, sino a su hogar. Pero el digimon atravesó y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

\- _¡Electro Blaster!_ – gritó Coleopmon desde el suelo, reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que tenía. No para detener a HorrorMyotismon… Eso ahora quedaba en manos de Joe, T.K. y Kari.

Su ataque, una enorme bola de energía eléctrica fue dirigida al marco de ambas puertas apropósito provocando que comenzara a desprenderse poco a poco. Hubo una serie de explosiones sucesivas mientras comenzaba a temblar fuertemente el piso y el castillo completo. Izzy sentía que iba a desmayarse, pero no podía cerrar sus ojos hasta ver si había logrado lo que había querido.

De pronto, una de las enormes puertas cayó al suelo, retumbando. Ya con los temblores, fragmentos de techo y polvo caían sobre todo el lugar, pero ahora parecía que el movimiento y la destrucción era mucho más fuerte. Más explosiones, y de pronto, la luz que provenía desde dentro del portal comenzó su expansión hacia fuera, consumiendo todo el lugar como si se lo estuviera tragando.

Iba a morir de una forma u otra, pero estaba contento por lo que había logrado. Ahora la puerta estaba abierta.

 **&. &.&**

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro niños elegidos se taparon los oídos con sus manos mientras miraron hacia el cielo, instintivamente, al sentir un estruendo provocado por explosiones seguidas que no terminaban nunca. Un resplandor multicolor estaba avanzando por el cielo, como abriendo camino al portal hacia el mundo real como si se tratara de la ceniza que avanza por un papel quemándose.

\- La puerta… - murmuró Andy. Su voz casi no se escuchó por el sonido natural del portal expandiéndose por todo el lugar.

\- Izzy lo logró – dijo Tai, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A Matt, la forma en la que el portal se abría le dio mala espina.

\- Pero, ¿a qué costo lo ha logrado? – reflexionó en voz alta.

\- Izzy debió salir por sí mismo, vamos – dijo Andy, afirmando su mochila al hombro – No podemos perder más tiempo

\- Pero quizás deberíamos asegurarnos… - dijo Matt.

\- Andy tiene razón… - dijo Sora – Ha pasado una semana e Izzy era el que estaba más urgido por volver a su casa… Quizás por eso provocó "esto" – dijo apuntando al cielo – Encontró una forma de abrirlo en cualquier parte, para no tener que volver a decirnos cómo salir… Para que simplemente lo hagamos

\- Bien – dijo Tai mirando el cielo – Entonces… Vámonos

Los cuatro elevaron su digivice al cielo y luces salieron disparados desde el portal hacia ellos para transportarlos al mundo real. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto, estaban de pie en medio del parque Aomi, de noche, el que se encontraba completamente vacío mientras caía una ligera nevada. Habían pasado nueve días…

\- Volvimos – murmuró Andy sorprendido.

\- Volvimos – respondieron los otros tres simultáneamente.


	13. Armando bandos

Tai regresó algo cabizbajo de regreso a su edificio. De alguna forma, haber estado atrapados en el Digimundo había valido la pena, pero a la vez, sentía una sensación general de intranquilidad que no se iba aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa. Había mucho que no entendía todavía sobre su transformación… Era como si momentáneamente dejara de ser Taichi Kamiya y se convirtiera en otro ser, con otra consciencia y otra personalidad. Pero a la vez, manteniendo sus recuerdos intactos.

Intentó enfocarse en otra cosa para evitar esa sensación, como en qué le diría a su madre y a su padre cuando los viera, esperando que no estuvieran tan enfadados con él por haberse ido durante nueve días. Cuando abrió la puerta lo golpeó un fuerte olor a cebolla frita. Su madre se encontraba justamente preparando la cena en la cocina. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con sorpresa, caminando hacia él.

\- Mamá… Volví – dijo el chico con simpleza.

La señora Kamiya lo abrazó y luego se separó de él para darle una cachetada. Tai se llevó la mano a la mejilla, anonadado. Desde que era un niño que su madre no lo había golpeado… Pero supuso que se lo merecía. Supuso que su mamá no lo estaba castigando, ni siquiera retando… Que simplemente era una muestra irracional de la preocupación que había sentido esos días.

\- Perdón…

\- ¿Vas a estar yendo y viniendo cuando se te dé la gana? – preguntó la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Quizás yo no tenga idea de qué se trata el Digimundo y todo eso… Y probablemente nunca lo voy a saber… Pero seguiré siendo tu madre para siempre, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, no te vas a mandar solo… No creas que puedes desaparecer cuando se te dé la gana, esperando que una carta solucione las cosas—

\- Lo sé, fue una emergencia… - aclaró, sorprendido por aquella conversación – Y… Fue idea mía… Yo arrastré a los demás conmigo

\- Tu hermana está preocupada por ti

La señora Kamiya, aun sentida, dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina desde donde comenzaba a salir mucho vapor de una sartén. Tai se dirigió a la habitación de Kari, encontrando a su hermana de estómago al suelo haciendo sus deberes. El recibimiento fue completamente distinto: En cuanto lo vio se puso de pie y saltó a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Estaba genuinamente feliz de verlo, pero rápidamente sustituyó la celebración por una conversación para ponerlo al día de todos los detalles de los últimos días sin él.

Le contó acerca de la pelea contra IceDevimon días antes, sobre la azotea del edificio de FujiTV, y sobre los espíritus de los digimons que habían muerto años antes en Odaiba, que habían vuelto a aparecer para salvarles la vida. Tai sabía que con el portal abierto, probablemente sólo era cosa de días para que algún digimon apareciera en Japón de nuevo…

\- Pero es extraño… después de que IceDevimon fue vencido, comenzó a llover… Y nadie parece recordar lo que pasó. Ha habido rumores de que ocurrió una emergencia química, y que por eso tuvieron que cerrar el lugar—

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó el castaño intrigado – Similar a lo que ocurrió con Myotismon cuando vino… Todos recuerdan que ocurrió algo, pero están confundidos al respecto…

\- ¿Qué pasa si vienen de nuevo? Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo y…

\- Matt y yo logramos la evolución Rebirth – dijo sonriendo, para tranquilizarla.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! – preguntó animada y mirándolo con atención - ¿Cómo lucen?

\- Como dos guerreros – respondió, orgulloso.

\- ¿Y qué se siente? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Se siente… Como nacer de nuevo… Y ser alguien, o algo, completamente diferente… Con más fuerza y energía. No lo sé, es tan extraño que tendrás que vivirlo para saberlo

\- Espero vivirlo pronto

Tai conversó un momento con su hermana antes de regresar a su habitación y luego se durmió profundamente. Extrañaba su cama y poder dormir sin preocupaciones. Lo que no extrañaba para nada era tener que despertar temprano para regresar a la escuela con lo extenuado mental y físicamente que estaba, pero su madre no le dio otra opción.

Sora fue una de las primeras en llegar al salón de clases a la mañana siguiente. Estaba cansada, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, pero ni siquiera sugirió la idea de faltar a la escuela. Cuando llegó a su departamento, su madre tuvo una larga conversación con ella sobre cómo volvía a ser la misma chica de antes, desafiante y completamente diferente a ella.

Abrió su bolso y vio la computadora destruida de Izzy entre sus cuadernos.

\- ¡Izzy! – murmuró. Entre tanta preocupación había olvidado que todavía no confirmaba con total seguridad que su amigo había regresado al mundo real al igual que ellos. Y tenía que saberlo tan pronto como fuera posible… Además de arreglar su computadora.

\- No, soy Tai

La voz del castaño junto a ella hizo que levantara la mirada. Tai estaba apoyado en el banco junto a ella, mirándola. Acababa de llegar. Todavía quedaban unos minutos hasta que empezara el día, con la clase magistral de Economía Doméstica de la profesora Kanki.

\- Quiero decir… Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Izzy salió

\- Vengo de la sala de computación y del salón de su clase, y no estaba

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio.

\- Pero puede significar muchas cosas – aseguró de inmediato – Como que aún no haya llegado o quizás ni siquiera venga y se quede descansando o algo así. A mí me hubiese encantado quedarme descansando, pero mi mamá no me dio demasiadas opciones…

\- Sé a qué te refieres

Pasaron diez minutos rápidamente. Sora pensaba en llevar la computadora a mantenimiento lo antes posible aquella tarde cuando vio llegando atrasados a Matt y a Asuka juntos al salón de clases. Ninguno de los dos venía con expresiones muy animadas y de hecho no faltaron los comentarios desubicados de los compañeros de banda del rubio. Se sentaron en silencio y de brazos cruzados hasta que la profesora comenzó a armar parejas para el siguiente trabajo.

\- Trabajaremos en parejas – anunció – Cocinaremos pan para llevarlo a los albergues que se han habilitado por el frío para la gente en situación de calle—

La profesora continuó explicando, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado escogiendo a su compañero para las parejas. Tai vio que Sayuri venía caminando hacia él con expresión decidida, así que tomó a Sora por la muñeca automáticamente y sin decir nada, la colorina entendió que eran pareja.

\- ¡Hola, Tai! – dijo Sayuri sonriendo - ¡No te veía hace unos días!

\- Sí, estuve enfermo – mintió rápidamente.

\- Tú y Yamato… - continuó la chica de cabello negro apuntando a Sora – Tampoco vinieron a clases

\- No, los tres nos fuimos a acampar a un lago… Resolución de año nuevo – explicó ella como si nada – Y este idiota de aquí se enfermó y tuvimos que volver unos días antes

\- Sí… – corroboró Tai asintiendo – Ese soy yo, un idiota

\- Bueno… Me alegra que ya estés de regreso. Quería saber… ¿Ya tienes pareja?

\- Lo siento, seré con Sora

\- Está bien, no pasa nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se fue.

A los minutos estaban todos de pie frente a sus bancos usando un delantal blanco sobre sus uniformes, los cabellos tomados y con una serie de instrumentos e ingredientes sobre las mesas. Las clases didácticas de economía doméstica en las que tenían que cocinar o construir cosas siempre eran entretenidas, a diferencia de las teóricas. Además, Sora ya sabía cocinar pan, así que Tai se contentó con ser ayudante de cocina.

Sin embargo, al otro extremo del salón, se encontraban Matt y su novia siguiendo instrucciones de una lista completamente en silencio. Como si no hubiese sido suficientemente incómodo tener una discusión _express_ justo antes de entrar a clases, Asuka había decidido ser con Matt para continuar esa misma conversación inconclusa. En medio del salón de clases. _¿Qué puede salir mal?_ , pensó Matt con ironía.

\- Te esperé tranquilamente por nueve días, ¿sabes? – comenzó la chica, susurrando para que nadie más escuchara.

\- No es tanto tiempo – se defendió.

\- Y cuando regresaste esta mañana, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme un abrazo, ¿qué se supone que tengo que pensar?

\- Lo siento, es que—

\- ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿O te pasó algo en el Digimundo?

\- _¡Shhh!_ – dijo haciéndola callar - ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego, en mi casa o algo así?

\- Matt, ¿quieres que me quede con la incertidumbre todo el día? Sé que algo te pasa, sólo quiero saber que es

\- Lo entiendo, pero no quiero hablar del Digimundo – dijo bajando la voz – No aquí. Si alguien escuchara algo…

\- Deja de hacerte el tonto – dijo seriamente. Matt la miró fijamente - ¿Se trata del Digimundo si quiera? O el motivo es…

\- Creo que me gusta otra persona – se sinceró.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Estoy seguro – replicó algo incómodo. Sinceramente esa no era la forma en la que quería decirle la verdad - ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Tranquilos…

\- Yo… Me esperaba esto… - balbuceó la chica, mirando la masa del pan en la mesa.

Matt no quería hacerle daño ni hacerla sentir mal, pero por sobre todas las cosas no quería que se pusiera a llorar y armara una escena en la mitad de la clase de economía. Todos los verían y todos hablarían de eso. Para peor, sus compañeros de banda se burlarían de él. Sin duda era el peor lugar y momento para terminar con una chica. Aunque, ¿había terminado realmente? ¿Tenía que decir expresamente la palabra _terminamos_ para que se entendiera?

\- Está bien, Matt. Hablemos de esto luego. Ahora tengo tantas preguntas… Y no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que escuche las respuestas de todas ellas

\- De acuerdo – respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Sonaba como la tarde más incómoda de su existencia, pero lo mejor era arrancar rápido la bandita y terminar con ello pronto.

\- Ve a mi departamento esta tarde, después de tu ensayo con la banda

Mientras tanto, Tai y Sora estaban a punto de terminar con su deber. Nadie podía negar que hacían un excelente equipo en todo. Deberes escolares, deportes, incluso en debates. Eran amigos hacía tanto tiempo que tenían la capacidad de leerse la mente y trabajaban muy bien, sin mayores percances. Era por eso que Tai creía que Sora era la mejor opción para ir con él a Saitama durante el verano.

\- Oye Sora, quería hacerte una pregunta

\- Dime, Tai

\- ¿Todavía te gusta el fútbol, no es así? Aunque ya no juegues en el equipo de la escuela

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo sonriéndole – Siempre me va a gustar

\- Quería saber… ¿Crees que tus padres te dejen ir a Saitama conmigo?

\- ¿A Saitama? ¿A qué quieres ir a Saitama? – preguntó confundida – Si les preguntara ahora después de haberme ido al Digimundo, no creo que estén muy contentos con la idea pero… Si les pregunto después, no creo que me digan que no

\- ¿Y a ti te gustaría ir?

\- ¿Se trata de un viaje turístico o…?

\- Pues… - dijo levantando dos entradas para el primer partido de la selección de Japón en el mundial de fútbol que se llevaría a cabo ese verano justo en su país – Mi padre me regaló dos boletos para el partido inaugural de Japón en Saitama. Dijo que podía invitar a un amigo, y pensé que… ¿Quién mejor que tú para ir conmigo?

\- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no gritar de felicidad.

\- No, y son buenos asientos – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- ¡ _Guau_ , Tai, claro que me encantaría ir! – dijo abrazándolo - ¡Muchísimas gracias!

El abrazo no pasó desapercibido para el resto del salón, y un " _Wuuuuuh_ " resonó en toda la clase. Ambos se pusieron colorados pero intentaron hacer como que no pasaba nada y regresaron a su trabajo con el pan. Mientras tanto, tanto Matt como Sayuri mirando de reojo toda esta situación, entiendo poco y esperando que no fuera nada.

A penas terminó la clase, Tai y Sora decidieron que lo mejor era solucionar lo de Izzy de una vez, ya que no contestaba el teléfono celular. Tai partió a verlo a su departamento mientras la colorina llevaba su computadora a una tienda en donde pudieran repararla. No sabía por qué era tan importante para ella repararla… Tenía una sensación de que si lo hacía todo estaría bien, y por el contrario, por el tiempo en que no lo hiciera, las cosas estarían mal…

Tai tocó la campana del departamento y a los pocos segundos fue abierta, apareciendo la señora Izumi bajo el umbral. Tras verlo allí, puso una mueca extraña en la cara… Parecía ¿incomodidad?, ¿nerviosismo?, tal vez incluso enojo… Supo de inmediato que no podía significar nada bueno, pero tenía que preguntar igual.

\- Señora Izumi – dijo Tai - ¿Está Izzy?

\- Yo pensé que estaba con ustedes – respondió la mujer – Eso me dijo el niño Kido, que estaba con ustedes. ¿No está con ustedes?

Cada palabra que pronunciaba subía en un decibel de volumen. Su cara se tornaba más y más preocupada. Izzy no había vuelto a su casa, no había salido del Digimundo. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba vivo? Empezó a preocuparse él también, como si la madre del chico le hubiese contagiado una enfermedad que se expandía con rapidez. Y ahora no sabía que explicación darle…

\- Ah, eh, sí – balbuceó intentando dar con una respuesta rápida y así no preocuparla más – Que tonto. Pensé que querría regresar de inmediato, pero ya lo conoce. De seguro quiso quedarse un poco más, investigando… De que volverá pronto

\- ¿Investigando? ¿Investigando qué? ¿Por qué ustedes no se quedaron con él?

\- Ya sabe cómo es – respondió nervioso – No soporta no entender algo… Pero todo está bien

\- ¿No estás mintiendo, verdad? ¿Mi hijo está bien?

\- Es la verdad – mintió Tai, sintiendo cargo de consciencia. Pero tenía que hacerlo – Pero señora Izumi, hay algo que debe saber…

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Izzy nunca quiso irse de aquí – explicó – Todo esto fue mi culpa. Verá… Yo lo convenció de entrar por un momento, pero… Algo ocurrió que… Nos quedamos atrapados y… Él estaba furioso conmigo. Le preocupaba mucho lo que usted pudiera pensar por irse así, de la nada—

\- Si le preocupaba tanto… - dijo la mujer con recelo - ¿Por qué quedarse allá?

\- Va a volver pronto, lo sé – respondió rápido para zanjar la conversación.

Tan pronto como pudo e intentando que no se notara que la evadía, se despidió y partió de ahí intentando no levantar más sospechas en la mamá de Izzy. Sabía que no era creíble de cualquier forma, y ahora se sentía peor que nunca… Habían abandonado a Izzy en el Digimundo en su apuro por salir, y estaba seguro de que su madre lo sabía. Tenía que volver por él, pero después de estar ahí por una semana a la fuerza, algo le decía que nadie querría volver a acompañarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Sora entró corriendo a una tienda tan sólo minutos antes de que cerrara. Estaban comenzando a bajar la mampara cuando llegó, y literalmente le rogó al dueño que la dejara entrar. El tipo de cabello negro azulado y gafas se le hacía increíblemente familiar… Probablemente porque se parecía mucho a Joe. Tenían, además de los rasgos, una sonrisa similar.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de salvar esta computadora? – preguntó haciéndole entrega de lo que sólo podía ser descrito como chatarra.

\- Oh, Dios – dijo el hombre intentando no reír – Te va a salir mucho más barato comprar una nueva

\- No es por el dinero… Esta computadora tiene información valiosa…

\- Puedo intentar salvar el disco duro interno… - respondió revisándola y mirándola por todas partes – No prometo nada…

\- Por favor – volvió a suplicar – De verdad es muy importante

\- ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

\- También lo creo… - dijo Sora, estirándole la mano – Soy Sora Takenouchi

\- Yo soy Shin Kido – respondió, devolviéndole el saludo.

\- ¡Eres el hermano de Joe!

\- ¡Y tú eres la hija de Haruhiko Takenouchi! – dijo él, sonriendo – Mi hermano mayor no deja de hablar de lo increíble que es tener clases con él, en Kioto

\- El senpai Joe me dijo que su hermano quería comenzar a estudiar cine y que probablemente tendría clases con mi padre, pero no sabía que ya había comenzado

\- Sí, fue transferido – dijo sonriendo – Sora, me comprometo a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para arreglar la computadora o al menos rescatar la información que tiene dentro, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias, senpai Shin – dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Vuelve en una semana

El ensayo de Matt terminó justo una vez que se puso el sol. Tocó el timbre del departamento de Asuka y esperó sabiendo que lo que venía no era nada bonito, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que tener esa discusión con Asuka. Tenía que terminar con ella porque sabía que ya no sentía nada real por ella, especialmente después de que su estómago se encogió tras ver el abrazo de Sora con Tai esa mañana. La chica de cabello largo y anaranjado le abrió la puerta. No podía negarlo, lucía Asuka era una chica hermosa.

Después de todo era una buena idea que hablaran en la casa de ella. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa, y en el caso de él, su padre era impredecible. Podía llegar en cualquier momento y si lo veía discutiendo con su novia, se burlaría de él de la misma manera en que sus compañeros de banda lo hicieron durante toda la tarde. Prefería mantener sus asuntos amorosos en estricto secreto, al menos a esa edad.

\- Bueno, Asuka… - comenzó con solemnidad – Quería que habláramos de esto lo antes posible para… Eres una gran chica, y por eso tengo que ser completamente sincero contigo

\- Tranquilo, Matt, ya sé que te gusta Takenouchi – respondió la otra con toda calma.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pero lamentablemente no puedo permitirlo

\- ¿Qué…?

La delgada y frágil silueta de la chica cambió por completo a la de una mujer mucho más grande y curvilínea, con una ropa pomposa y rasgos completamente diferentes, aunque hermosos, que Matt conocía muy bien. Era Lilithmon, de pie frente o más bien, casi sobre él, amenazante. Sonreía orgullosa mientras Matt, completamente desconcertado, casi cayó al suelo de la impresión.

\- Tú… No, imposible…

Rápidamente movió su mano para palpar su digivice e intentar transformarse de nuevo en Blazemon, pero, con mayor agilidad Lilithmon lo tomó de la muñeca con suavidad y lo miró directamente a los ojos provocando una especie de hipnosis profunda en el rubio. El digimon sonrió con lujuria, manipular humanos era mucho más fácil que manipular a los digimons.

\- Vas a olvidar toda esta conversación y desde ahora en adelante vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero…

\- Partiendo por no volver a ir al Digimundo. _Nunca más_

\- Pero no puedo hacer eso – intentó discutir.

\- Puedes y lo harás… - dijo volviendo a mirarlo con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

Matt comenzó a sentirse medio adormilado, y su visión se nubló por completo. De pronto parecía que estaba soñando, o dopado. ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo? ¿Asuka era Lilithmon? ¿Si quiera Asuka había existido alguna vez o lo había imaginado? Ahora sí se dejó caer al suelo, mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero a la vez se sentía bien. Como extasiado. Lilithmon le estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba sugerentemente su pierna.

\- Haré lo que me digas – replicó.

\- Lo sé, pequeño Yamato. Lo sé


	14. Descanso

**N/A:** Gracias por los reviews. A _nikanaka_ , se me pasó agradecer en el anterior! Pero ahora en este capítulo habrá más Sorandy (?) Y gracias a _Annavi21_. OMG, Matt estuvo con un digimon todo este tiempo jaja

Tai llegó al día siguiente a su escuela con el corazón pesado. Pasó masoquistamente por fuera del salón de Izzy, sólo para regodearse en su propia culpabilidad, pues sabía que su amigo no vendría a clases. Su amigo estaba atrapado, y ese era el panorama más alentador. Porque también podía estar herido… O muerto.

No. No quería pensar en algo así. Eso no podía ser real. El Digimundo significaba cosas buenas… No podía empañarse con una tragedia así. No podía concebir la idea de que uno de los niños elegidos, uno de sus amigos, hubiese perdido la vida.

Llegó a su salón antes que la mayoría de sus compañeros y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, frustrado. Había dormido pésimo tras saber que Izzy no había regresado al mundo real. Había tenido pesadillas incoherentes con digimon rojos y negros que lo perseguían a él y a sus amigos. Tenía tanto sueño…

Matt llegó y tiró su bolso sobre su propio pupitre, haciendo que Tai, medio dormido, se asustara y pegara un salto en su lugar.

\- ¿A ti que te sucede? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿A mí? Nada – respondió. No sabía cómo decirle que tendrían que volver al Digimundo una vez más. Matt estaría furioso. Luego se dio cuenta de que él tenía un aspecto incluso peor que el de él, si eso era posible - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Pareciera que no has dormido nada.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien – dijo sentándose – Nunca había estado tan bien en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó sin demasiado interés.

\- Volver al mundo real me sienta bien.

Ahora sí que Tai no se atrevía a mencionar lo de Izzy.

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del salón, Andy le contaba a Sora cómo había terminado por contarles toda la verdad acerca del Digimundo a sus padres. Le dijeron que tenían una sospecha, que siempre habían sabido que era un niño especial. Habían sido de lo más comprensivos. Ella sonrió encantada de que al menos uno de sus amigos no hubiera recibido una enorme reprimenda. Luego el chico se fue.

\- Vamos, Sayuri – dijo una voz femenina frente a ella. Sora levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Mina empujaba a Sayuri frente a ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

La bella chica de pelo negro la miró como indecisa, mientras su amiga le daba uno que otro codazo.

\- ¡Vamos! – insistió. Luego miró a Sora – Sayuri quiere preguntarte algo, pero no se atreve.

\- Yo… Quería saber si estás con Tai – terminó por decir.

\- No, claro que no – respondió Sora completamente incómoda – Sólo es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Ves? – le dijo Sayuri a su amiga - ¡Te lo dije!

\- No le puedes creer del todo – continuó ella. Esta vez Sora se sintió un poco ofendida.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

\- No, ningún problema. Salvo claro que, no sabía que eras tan popular entre los chicos.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en su vida - ¿Yo?

\- Ay, por favor. Asuka ya me contó todo.

\- ¿Te contó qué, exactamente?

\- No te hagas la tonta, Takenouchi – dijo sonriendo cínicamente – Dijo que te habías metido en su relación con Matt. De hecho, dijo que habías estado con Matt incluso antes de que se volvieran novios.

Sora no cabía en su impresión de estar escuchando aquellas cosas. ¿Había mal interpretado todo? ¿Asuka no era una buena chica y acababa de iniciar un rumor estúpido contra ella? ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse!

\- Yo todo este tiempo pensando que esa tonta había arruinado todo para mí, y ahora me doy cuenta de que fuiste tú en primer lugar. ¡Cómo iba a saberlo! Te veías tan… insignificante.

Se puso roja de la furia. Había intentado calmarse y no responder con una pesadez. Pero no había podido.

\- Bueno, no fue realmente mi culpa – respondió sólo para provocarla – Matt dijo que eras una cabeza hueca a la que sólo le importaba de qué color se pintaba las uñas, y que no lo dejaba ensayar en paz con su banda de rock.

Esta vez fue Mina la que quedó de ojos muy abiertos, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta tan brutalmente sincera, mucho menos de esa chica a la que hasta hace un día consideraba completamente sosa e inofensiva.

\- No, para tu información no me metí en la relación de nadie – continuó – Y si lo hubiese hecho sería problema mío nada más.

\- ¿Me llamaste cabeza hueca? – preguntó en un tono amenazador.

\- No, cité lo que Matt dijo.

Sayuri y otras dos chicas tras de Mina se llevaban las manos a la boca impactadas. Hasta la fecha nadie jamás se había atrevido a hablarle así a una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. A Sora no le importaba realmente. Se enfrentaba a peligros enormes desde que tenía once años, no la iba a acorralar una niña de su misma edad por chismes de pasillo. Mucho menos iba a dejar que la trataran así sin responder.

\- ¡Te has vuelto loca, Takenouchi! ¿Crees que voy a dejar las cosas así? Te metiste con la persona equivocada.

\- Yo no me he metido con nadie – aclaró – Tú viniste aquí. Y lo siento Mina, pero no voy a tolerar que me arrastres en chismes y me trates como se te dé la gana.

\- ¿Son chismes realmente? – preguntó altanera – Apuesto que por eso fue que Tai y Yamato pelearon hace un tiempo atrás. Te haces la inocente y eres una pequeña zorrita. Y ahora has puesto tus ojos en el pobre Andy, ¿no es así?

\- No tienes idea de lo que hablas, pero te aconsejo que no sigas.

\- ¿O sino qué?

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Andy acercándose nuevamente a su amiga. Notó desde lejos la tensión que se había formado y no le gustaba como se veía la cosa - ¿Sora?

\- Todo está bien, Andy – dijo sonriéndole – Creo que Mina y sus amigas ya se iban.

Hubo un intenso encuentro de miradas por un par de segundos y luego las chicas, efectivamente se fueron. Sora supo que eso era sólo el comienzo de una serie de problemas que vendrían luego. ¡¿De qué diablos se había tratado?! ¿Por qué Asuka le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso Matt había terminado con ella y había dicho que había sido por ella?

Lo miró desde lejos, al otro lado del salón. Se veía tan despreocupado que llegaba a llamar la atención. Y a su lado, Tai lucía como si después de esa clase tuviera que enfrentar la horca o algo por el estilo. No entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué querían?

\- Molestar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No sé, ni yo logro entenderlo. Pero ya se han ido.

Las clases comenzaron y siguieron con tranquilidad. No fue recién hasta al descanso que Sora pudo acercarse a Tai para preguntarle por qué llevaba esa expresión de pesar en el rostro. Pero cuando se acercó a su banco, tampoco pudo hacer como si nada y primero terminó preguntándole a Matt por Asuka.

\- ¿Terminaste con Asuka?

\- Hola Sora. Sí.

\- ¿Por eso no vino?

\- No tengo idea por qué no vino.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste para terminar con ella?

Matt la miró interrogante.

\- Lo siento, es que aparentemente tu ex novia llamó a Mina para decirle que yo tuve algo que ver con eso – continuó – Y no me trataron demasiado bien.

\- No recuerdo bien qué le dije – respondió el rubio, intentando recordar.

\- ¿Cómo no recuerdas? – preguntó Tai, metiéndose en la conversación.

\- De verdad no recuerdo mucho – replicó encogiéndose de hombros – Creo que estaba demasiado extenuado. Estaba muerto, a decir verdad. Lo único que quería era terminar con eso rápido y volver a mi departamento a dormir. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Es importante si hace que esas chicas me molesten.

\- De seguro fue un malentendido – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de mano – Estoy tan relajado. Por fin me la saqué de encima.

\- Hm… No deberías referirte así a una chica. A nadie en realidad.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que tú serías la más contenta.

Tai y Sora lo miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir, y por cómo lo había dicho. Completamente tranquilo, como si estuviera comentando acerca del clima.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás actuando raro – preguntó Tai.

\- Este es el rostro de la liberación, mi amigo – dijo sonriendo – Se me había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba salir del Digimundo y tocar mi bajo. Voy a dedicarme a la banda ahora que no tengo que dividir mi tiempo entre ellos y una chica.

\- Oye, pero… Pasa algo. Algo muy serio. No quisiera arruinar tu liberación pero Izzy nunca volvió al mundo real.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron Matt y Sora al unísono.

\- Sí y no sé qué hacer – dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos – Estoy desesperado. Cada minuto que paso aquí hace que me vuelva más pesimista al respecto. ¿Qué pasa si le pasó algo grave?

\- Nunca debimos habernos ido sin él – se lamentó Sora - ¿Ahora qué haremos?

\- ¡Tenemos que ir al Digimundo de nuevo!

Matt bufó a su lado.

\- Yo no pienso ir al Digimundo de nuevo. Acabamos de volver.

\- ¿Qué parte de que a Izzy le pudo pasar algo grave no entró en tu cabeza? – preguntó Tai irritado.

Sacando cuentas rápidas, de todas las peleas que había tenido con Matt, nunca nada lo había irritado tan rápido como ahora. Y si decía una sola cosa equivocada más, le iba a partir la cara y luego lo arrastraría al Digimundo de cualquier forma, aunque fuese contra su voluntad.

\- Dije que no quiero volver al Digimundo – repitió, cruzándose de brazos – Ya no estoy seguro de todo esto. Quizás ya no me interesa ser un niño elegido. Quizás sólo quiera quedarme aquí, para variar, y terminar una maldita canción con mi banda en vez de ir allá y que traten de hacerme pedazos.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde cómodo y malcriado—

\- ¡Todavía me estoy recuperando por lo que me pasó en la pierna! ¡Pero nunca te ha importado!

\- No peleen de nuevo, por favor – pidió Sora, aunque esta vez sabía que no iba a poder detenerlos.

El problema era que la mitad del salón se había quedado dentro de la sala de clases durante el descanso, y ya todos habían notado que Tai y Matt se gritaban. Sólo bastaba poner un poco de atención para escuchar lo que decían, y lo que decía no haría demasiado sentido. No era una pelea por deberes escolares, por fútbol, por chicas. Estaban hablando de algo más serio que eso.

\- ¡No aproveches lo de tu pierna para salirte de esto! ¡Cada vez que llegas aquí te vuelves un imbécil, como si te hicieran un lavado de cerebro!

\- Lamento que tú no tengas absolutamente nada más que hacer en tu vida que tener que ir al—

\- Cállate – se metió Sora en tono de orden. Luego susurró: - La conversación no es privada.

A esa altura todos estaban mirando.

\- Realmente lo siento sobre Izzy, espero que no le haya pasado nada. Pero no iré.

\- Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo – respondió Tai acercándose a él y bajando la voz para que los demás no escucharan – No sé cómo fue que te dieron el emblema de la amistad a ti. Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida.

\- Quizás tenga que recordarte cuando te salve la vida el otro día, pero supongo que sólo recuerdas las cosas que te convienen a ti. Maldito rencoroso.

\- No me provoques – respondió el castaño empujándolo por los hombros, pero Matt se había plantado tan fuerte de brazos cruzados que no se movió ni un poco en su lugar.

\- Tú no me provoques. Sabes que poner mi puño en tu estúpida cara es una de mis cosas favoritas en la vida.

\- Basta, Matt – dijo Sora, cada vez más nerviosa por la situación.

\- Bien. Iré a buscar a Izzy yo solo. Lo salvaré yo solo. No regresaré hasta que lo encuentre y lo traiga con vida.

\- Muy honorable de su parte, líder. Aunque si estamos hablando de egoísmo, también podrías partir por reconocer que el único motivo por el que dices cosas así es por tu ego del porte de un edificio.

\- ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así! – gritó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Lo único que has querido siempre es vanagloriarte! ¡Siempre disfrazas tu interés real por verdadera preocupación hacia alguien!

\- Basta ya.

Esta vez fue Andy el que se metió, y ninguno de los tres lo había visto antes con esa expresión en el rostro. No era decepción ni enojo, pero estaba tan serio que los dos chicos consideraron detener la conversación. Lamentablemente, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte y ambos querían tener la última palabra en esa discusión aunque estuviese medio mundo mirándolos sin entender que pasaba.

La campana que indicaba que el descanso había terminado sonó.

\- No te metas, Andy – dijo Matt con voz de ultratumba – No nos conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber qué está pasando.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó riendo sarcásticamente – Porque creo que ya conozco esta discusión. Ustedes dos son iguales. Las cosas de las que se acusan el uno al otro son iguales para ambos. Los dos son unos malditos egoístas que siempre han discutido por quién tiene más poder en su estúpido grupito.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntaron los dos.

Ahora la tensión se habría por otro frente.

\- Ustedes dos no deberían ser compañeros. El único motivo por el que lo son es porque Sora y los demás niños elegidos los juntan en un solo lugar constantemente. Discuten por las cosas más estúpidas y luego se hacen amigos de nuevo, y luego se pelean otra vez. ¡Esa fue mi experiencia en el Digimundo con ustedes! ¡Eso fue lo único que vi!

\- ¡Yo no tengo problemas con Matt cuando se comporta como la gente normal! – se defendió Tai - ¡No es mi culpa que tenga personalidades múltiples o lo que sea, y que cada vez que llegue aquí se vuelva un idiota!

\- Te lo advierto Tai, estoy a un paso de partirte la cara. Y tú, Evans, cuida lo que dices. Nunca te he dado la confianza para hablarme así – replicó el rubio.

Ahora sí que Sora no veía una solución. La pelea sólo seguía escalando y ya sabía en qué iba a terminar. La única cosa que no sabía era quién le iba a pegar a quién primero, ahora que Andy se había unido y se veía tan bravo como los otros dos.

\- Ustedes están demasiado ocupados con su guerra de ego para darse cuenta de lo que sea que pase a su alrededor – continuó Andy, sin asustarse por la amenaza de Matt – Yo he ido al Digimundo desde que era un niño. Desde que ustedes aparecieron en él, empecé a escuchar mucho de ustedes. Algunos digimon los idolatraban, pero muchos de ellos los odiaban.

\- ¿Nos odiaban? – preguntó Sora.

\- Decían cosas… Que habían llegado de la nada, desde el cielo, que habían tomado un digimon para cada uno sin preguntar a nadie, para hacerlos luchar contra otros digimon. Y a mí me asustaba que me metieran en el mismo saco de ustedes, porque sonaban como un grupo de niños que se creían tan magnánimos pero finalmente sólo eran unos egoístas.

\- ¿Decían eso de nosotros? – preguntó Tai algo quedo.

\- Sí. Y finalmente los conocí. No sé bien sobre el resto, no puedo hablar del resto. Pero en los días que pasé dentro del Digimundo con ustedes, me di cuenta de que tú y Matt eran tal y cual los describían. En ningún momento han demostrado un interés real por el Digimundo y todo lo que está pasando. Sólo les preocupa evolucionar rápido, ojala uno primero que el otro, y buscar a sus digimon que están atrapados. Y nunca jamás han pensado que ellos no son los únicos que lo están pasando mal allá dentro. Nunca han pensado que todo ese mundo se está destruyendo por Lucemon y sus secuaces. ¡Porque en realidad nunca les ha importado!

Los tres tragaron saliva en silencio. El profesor Fujiyama entró apresurado, ya que se había atrasado unos minutos, y todos los alumnos que se encontraban a fuera en el pasillo entraron en grupo.

\- No sé si la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo eran iguales. Quiero pensar que han crecido de esta forma y que es una etapa pasajera.

\- No nos conoces – replicó Matt, bajando la voz nuevamente – Es nuestra culpa haberte dado una impresión incorrecta, pero sólo fueron nueve días. Y no nos conoces.

\- Tú quieres dejar a Izzy detrás por quedarte con tu estúpida banda – contra atacó Tai – Quizás Andy sacó una radiografía perfecta de nosotros. Pero yo, a diferencia tuya, me tomaré sus palabras enserio y haré algo para cambiarlo. Porque sí me interesa lo que ocurre en el Digimundo. Y sí me interesa ayudar a quienes más pueda. Y si no lo he demostrado hasta ahora, las palabras de Andy me van a ayudar a empezar a vivir más y predicar menos.

\- Yo no quiero dejar atrás a Izzy. Sólo no quiero volver al Digimundo.

El profesor Fujiyama aclaró su garganta. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus pupitres menos ellos cuatro, que seguían tensamente hablando de pie, unos muy cerca de otros. Sora entendió el mensaje y se fue a sentar a la otra esquina de la sala, dejando a los tres chicos. Pensó que ellos harían lo mismo que ella, pero no fue así.

\- Si no vas a volver al Digimundo, dame tu digivice.

\- No.

\- Pensé que ya no estabas seguro de querer ser un niño elegido.

\- Jamás te lo voy a dar a ti.

\- Dámelo a mí – se metió Andy – Lo cuidaré hasta que decidas regresar, o de lo contrario simplemente lo tendré.

\- Bien – replicó enojado. Buscó con rapidez entre sus cosas en su bolso y se lo entregó.

\- Y una cosa más. Ninguno de ustedes dos se merece a Sora.

Tai y Matt levantaron la vista ante el inesperado comentario. Si no hubiese estado toda la clase y el profesor Fujiyama mirando, los dos le hubiesen partido la cara a Andy. Pero después de decir eso, se fue a sentar a su puesto como si nada. Y también lo hicieron Tai y Matt, aun furiosos.

\- No confío en ese tipo – murmuró Tai.

\- Yo tampoco – murmuró Matt.

Esa misma noche, Andy estaba en su departamento terminando de ordenar la sala cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se apresuró a ir a abrirla, creyendo que tal vez era Sora. Después de la discusión que hubo esa misma mañana, supuso que la chica querría hablar con él para desahogarse sobre sus otros dos amigos.

\- Ah, eres tú – replicó con decepción al ver que se trataba de otra pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién esperabas? – preguntó Asuka, entrando sin esperar a que la invitaran.

\- ¿Qué te importa?

\- Ay, vamos – dijo abrazándolo – Siento que cada vez hay una brecha más grande entre nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué faltaste a clases hoy?

\- Lo de Matt me está costando mucho.

\- Sí, claro.

\- No porque a mí me cueste, tontito – dijo jugando con el cabello del chico – Matt no se deja manipular con facilidad. Por fin le metí en la cabeza que nunca más puede volver a ir al Digimundo, pero… Siento que es una idea demasiado frágil en su mente. Es tan sentimental – comentó colocando cara de asco – Bastaría una palabra indicada del imbécil de Taichi o la estúpida de Sora para que se dé cuenta de que ha sido manipulado.

\- Eso no explica por qué no fuiste hoy. Recuerda que tienes una fachada que mantener.

\- Pensé que estaba lo suficientemente claro – dijo rodando los ojos. Luego se tiró sobre el sillón – Te dije que no se deja manipular con facilidad. Tuve que ocupar todas mis artimañas sucias para poder entrar en su cabeza. Creo que si me ve muy pronto, podrían pasar dos cosas. O estará embobado conmigo, como un estúpido al frente de todos, o se acordará de todo.

\- No creo que importe más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mira lo que me dio hoy día – dijo reprimiendo un ataque de risa, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Estiró su mano hacia la chica, y luego la abrió, mostrando el digivice de Matt apagado en su mano. Asuka se puso de pie de la impresión.

\- ¿Te lo ha dado como si nada?

\- Jamás me lo hubiese dado en otra oportunidad. Pero estaba tan enojado con Tai, que tenía que dármelo para demostrarle que cualquiera era mejor que él. Son tan básicos… No tenemos que hacer nada. Ellos hacen todo por sí solos. Y desde que llegamos los hemos hecho pelear tanto, que no creo que nunca su relación vuelva a ser como lo que era antes.

\- Con esto ya no podrá transformarse… - dijo Asuka tomando el digivice – Con esto no puede ser un niño elegido.

\- ¿Por qué conformarse con pensar en pequeño? Podemos jugar con este pequeño aparato. Entre tus artimañas sucias y las mías, podemos destruir a Yamato.

Andy volvió a arrebatarle el digivice mientras su silueta pequeña comenzaba a crecer en medio una sombra oscura. Beelzemon quedó en medio de la sala, llegando casi al techo en altura, y cubriendo una gran parte del lugar con sus alas. Asuka se veía muy pequeña a su lado, pero ella también decidió transformarse.

\- Ya me estaba aburriendo del trajecito de persona.

\- Estos idiotas no tienen idea de nada – dijo guardando el digivice – Cuando Yamato se aburra de que le laves el cerebro y se le ocurra volver al Digimundo, le devolveré su digivice. Sólo que… Ya no será realmente como su antiguo digivice.

\- Bien. Pero da lo mismo ahora. Nos estamos enfocando demasiado en ese niño y hemos olvidado que tenemos que destruir a los demás.

\- Destruirlos desde adentro es más entretenido, pero si deseas saberlo…

Beelzemon le contó a Lilithmon lo que había ocurrido con Izzy, y que nadie sabía si se encontraba vivo o muerto, por lo que Tai pensaba a en regresar al Digimundo a buscarlo cuanto antes.

\- Vamos a cerrar la puerta entonces.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Una cosa más, Beelzemon. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que Sora es muy cercana a ti. ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto en hacerle algo?

\- Estoy siendo cauteloso.

\- Ya basta de eso. Intenta robar su digivice también. O cuanto menos convéncela de dejar a Taichi completamente solo.

\- Yo veré lo que hago, Lilithmon. Que no se te ocurra darme órdenes.

\- Como sea. Sólo hazlo


	15. Kioto

**N/A:** Gracias a los que leen! Especialmente a los nuevos lectores y seguidores, y a nikanaka y a Annavi21 por sus reviews.

Esa misma noche, Tai y Sora se encontraban en el departamento del primero. Habían mentido y habían dicho que se tenían que reunir para ponerse al día con todos los deberes que tenían atrasados por haber faltado nueve días a la escuela, pero en verdad iban a ir a buscar a Izzy durante la noche, para que los padres de ninguno se dieran cuenta de que de nuevo habían desaparecido.

La mamá de Tai les había ofrecido una deliciosa cena de tonkatsu y repollo a la que no pudieron negarse, pero tras terminar fueron rápidamente a la habitación para no perder más tiempo. La televisión estaba encendida de antes, justo a la hora del noticiario.

\- Bien. ¿Lista? – preguntó encendiendo su computador - ¿Sora?

Miró hacia su lado. La colorina estaba mirando las noticias. Luego miró la televisión para ver de qué se trataba, y vio como distintos digimon eran enfocados por las cámaras destruyendo una ciudad. Distinguió fácilmente los edificios tradicionales e históricos de Kioto, la ciudad en donde vivía el padre de Sora.

\- Tai, tú ve a buscar a Izzy – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

\- Pero… ¿Vas a ir a Kioto? ¡No puedes ir sola!

\- Llamaré a Matt y a Andy.

\- Puede ser peligroso. Además no sé si Matt quiera ir. Déjame ir contigo.

\- No. Lo de Izzy es más apremiante – dijo tomando su bolso y echándoselo al hombro – Como le dijiste a Matt esta mañana, tienes que salvarlo y traerlo de regreso. Yo me haré cargo de este desastre.

\- Pero no puedes evolucionar.

\- Matt y Andy pueden. Y sino… Bueno, supongo que será hora de que yo lo haga. Pero no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo con lo de Izzy y lo sabes – le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida – ¡Suerte!

Aún era temprano. El último tren salía a las once en punto, y recién serían las nueve y media. Estaba histérica porque en las noticias habían dicho que la Universidad de Kioto había sufrido daños estructurales serios, aunque no quería ceder al pánico. Buscó su celular en su bolso y vio que tenía doce llamadas pérdidas de su madre, pero en vez de llamarla de regreso, marcó el número de su padre. Salió el buzón de inmediato.

 _Probablemente no signifique nada. Las líneas deben estar muertas en toda la zona,_ se aseguró a sí misma. Luego llamó a Matt, y tras esperar un rato mientras el teléfono sonaba, también arrojó al buzón de voz. Su única esperanza era Andy.

Un poco después, ambos se sentaban en uno de los vagones, casi vacíos por la hora.

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

\- No es nada – respondió Andy sonriéndole de regreso.

Acababan de salir de la estación de Tokio hacia Kioto, tomando el último tren. Se tardarían un poco más de dos horas pero no podían perder más tiempo, aunque llegaran a la mitad de la noche a la ciudad. Sora había regresado a su casa para encontrar a su madre hipnotizada mirando el noticiero, preocupada y temblorosa. Después de asegurarle que todo saldría bien, rompió su alcancía y sacó todos sus ahorros para poder costear el ticket, y salió sin que se diera cuenta para no preocuparla más.

\- Te pagaré de vuelta los 13,000 yen cuando pueda y—

\- No quiero que lo hagas – respondió Andy con otra sonrisa – Mi familia tiene una situación muy acomodada, Sora.

\- Pero… Estarán molestos contigo por haberte ido al Digimundo y ahora esto—

\- Quizás – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero saben que está ocurriendo algo y que puedo ayudar a impedirlo. No era broma cuando te dije que se lo habían tomado a la perfección.

\- Ya veo…

Andy dejó la conversación para mirar la ventana. Había paisajes bellos en el camino de una ciudad a otra, y a ratos pasaban en medio de enormes ciudades llenas de edificios. Era de noche así que de cualquier forma no se veía tanto, y hacía tanto frío que las ventanas se empañaban cada cierto tiempo. El chico las desempañaba pasando la manga de su sudadera por encima cada vez que eso pasaba.

Sora se preguntaba qué era lo que lo fascinaba tanto que no podía despegar su vista. Pero Andy era misterioso, y además, era extranjero. Probablemente ese viaje podía tener un lado hasta turístico para él, haciéndose una idea de cómo era Japón más allá de su capital. Estaba conociendo un nuevo lugar.

Era uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto, objetivamente hablando. Por eso todas sus compañeras del salón estaban locas por él, pero él no se daba cuenta. Su cabello negro, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules, se podía decir que tenía una cara perfecta. Aunque claro, quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrada a ver chicos occidentales, con esos rasgos.

\- Nunca había conocido a un chico como tú – dijo la colorina para romper el silencio – Extranjero… A lo más una vez tuvimos un compañero que era mitad japonés y mitad alemán. Pero se fue. Tai lo lamentó mucho… Jugaba muy bien al fútbol.

\- Tai debe estar decepcionado conmigo, entonces. Tengo un pase de abstención para realizar educación física. Creo que nunca en mi vida he jugado al fútbol.

\- Quizás seas bueno y ni siquiera lo sepas – comentó, ignorando el hecho de que tuviera un pase de abstención.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas hacen en educación física? Probablemente sea diferente a Londres – se apresuró en aclarar antes de que Sora lo mirara raro por aquella pregunta.

\- Depende. El año se divide en ciertas secciones… Se supone que este viernes empezaremos con natación. ¿También tienes un pase de abstención para eso?

\- No, para eso no – mintió.

\- Genial, entonces. Las mujeres utilizamos la piscina temperada durante la primera hora, y luego cambiamos con los hombres.

\- ¿Y sólo nadan?

\- Sí. Probablemente sea ir de un lado a otro nadando en estilo crol, e intentar romper el record de la escuela. ¿Qué hacían en Londres? – preguntó riendo.

\- En realidad hacíamos eso mismo.

Luego continuó mirando por la ventana, como si nada. Pasaban por una zona relativamente rural, con el pasto alto y descuidado de color amarillento. Había una canaleta artificial corriendo entre el pasto y el tren. El agua estaba turbia, de color tierra. Andy se sobresaltó al ver un zorro asustado olfateando cerca del lugar.

\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que… Para no poder ir al Digimundo todo el tiempo, como yo lo hacía, tú y tus amigos conocen muy bien todo el lugar. Me impresiona mucho – dijo girándose un poco para verla fijamente.

\- Estuvimos atrapados ahí por meses después de todo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – A ratos con una misión en mente, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente vagando de un lado a otro.

\- Yo tampoco había conocido a una chica como tú.

Sora esperó que el comentario fuera igual de casual que él que ella había hecho. Que comenzara a enumerar las cualidades exteriores, como que también era extranjera, así que lo que siguió la dejó un poco sorprendida. Especialmente debido a la seriedad con la que el chico habló.

\- Tan genuinamente buena y preocupada por los demás.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No creo que tus amigos se den cuenta de lo buena que eres – continuó, como si nada – Ni siquiera tú lo haces, o de lo contrario… De lo contrario sabrías que no te merecen.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Nada – se apresuró a aclarar, sonriendo torpemente.

\- Sé que no soportas a Tai y a Matt… Pero, también creo que es verdad lo que Matt te dijo hoy en la mañana. No los conoces realmente.

\- Escuchaste lo que yo les dije… Me hice una idea de ellos en el Digimundo de lo que escuchaba de otros digimon. Y hasta el momento no me han demostrado lo contrario.

\- Me dio tristeza, a decir verdad… Saber que los digimon pensaban eso de nosotros. Cuando fuimos por primera vez ninguno de ellos jamás nos trató mal. Hicimos muchos amigos en cada parte que fuimos, y muchos nos ayudaron. Pero… Varios también murieron por nosotros.

\- Lo sé.

\- No creo que mereciéramos sus sacrificios…

\- No deberías preocuparte de eso. Tomaron la decisión de ayudarlos sabiendo a qué se enfrentaban.

\- Nunca intentaste buscarnos. Hubiésemos sido nueve en vez de ocho.

\- El Digimundo era muy amplio y no tenía un mapa o algo… No tenía idea de donde estaba parado. Menos sabía en qué lugar se encontraban ustedes. Recién vine a saberlo cuando los digimon vinieron al mundo real. Ahí sí quise buscarlos, inmediatamente.

El tren comenzó a bajar lentamente su velocidad a medida que se aproximaba a una estación. La voz de una mujer comenzó a sonar por los altavoces anunciando el lugar al que habían llegado mientras la gente en el vagón se ponía de pie para ir hacia la puerta. Algunos salieron, otros entraron. Ni Sora ni Andy se dieron cuenta de todo eso. Por primera vez, compartían una conversación larga y, pese a no conocerse demasiado, estaban conectando.

\- En fin, me había hecho una idea tan extraña – dijo mirándola – No eres nada como te hubiese imaginado… Yo, si lo hubiera sabido antes—

\- Está bien. Todos juzgamos a las personas y cometemos errores – interrumpió ella con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo – Me alegro que hayas podido conocernos, entonces.

\- A ti, al menos. Ya sabes lo que creo de los demás.

\- Supongo que ninguno de los chicos ha mostrado su mejor lado recientemente… Supongo que podría confirmar lo que escuchaste de esos digimon, una vez… Pero no has tenido ningún problema con el superior Joe, ni con T.K. o Kari.

Andy asintió algo dudoso, como si no quisiera admitirlo, pero así era.

\- No sé sobre los demás – volvió a repetir – Pero quiero ayudarte _a ti._ Por eso vine contigo hoy. Por eso quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu digimon aunque eso me signifique que todos se pongan en mi contra.

\- ¿En tu contra? ¿Quiénes? – preguntó confundida. Luego movió su cabeza como para volver a enfocarse en lo realmente importante – Quiero decir, agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Andy… Sinceramente no creo haber hecho nada para merecer que esa admiración que pareces sentir. No he hecho nada que—

\- No creo que sea admiración, es más simple que eso. Como te dije, antes de conocerte no sabía que pudieran existir personas como tú – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a concentrarse en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana mientras Sora se concentraba en sus uñas y se quedaba rumeando mentalmente toda la conversación. Se sentía agradecida y a la vez algo incómoda, pero de todo lo que habían hablado lo que la dejaba preocupada era que los digimon alguna vez los hubiesen visto como enemigos.

Todavía quedaba un viaje largo por delante así que buscó su reproductor de mp3 en su bolso y colocó sus audífonos para distraerse.

\- Estem… ¿Quieres escuchar? – preguntó ofreciéndole uno de los audífonos.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó con una expresión confundida.

\- Michael Jackson.

\- Michael Jackson – repitió tomando una de las puntas de aquel cable, y luego de mirar como ella se ponía el audífono del oído izquierdo, él hizo lo mismo. La música ya estaba sonando.

Ahora los dos estaban conectados por algo más que una conversación. Sora lo miró y le sonrió.

\- Me encanta. Bueno, supongo que a todos los japoneses nos encanta.

\- No lo sabía.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Claro! – replicó rápidamente. En realidad le daba lo mismo Michael Jackson. No sabía lo que era o quién era. Sólo quería quedar bien con ella.

Pasado una hora después llegaron a la ciudad de Kioto, y como era de esperarse todo el lugar se encontraba vacío de civiles pero repleto de policías y patrullas. Casi nadie aparte de ellos había bajado en aquella estación. La gente normal buscaba salir de la ciudad para alejarse del peligro, no hacer todo lo contrario.

La ciudad estaba cubierta por una densa neblina oscura, casi negra, y la temperatura había disminuido drásticamente. Era similar a lo que había ocurrido tres años antes… Probablemente un producto de la nueva evolución de Myotismon, de la que Sora aun no sabía. El aire frío hacía que ambos tiritaran.

Ya que su casa estaba en Tokio, el padre de Sora arrendaba una pieza en una pensión a una cuadra de la Universidad de Kioto. Ese fue el lugar al que se dirigieron en primer lugar, pero la mujer que era dueña del lugar les había dicho que su padre había regresado a la universidad para buscar cámaras junto a sus alumnos, y así filmar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se pusieron en marcha.

De pronto Sora tuvo una sensación de inseguridad que no pudo reprimir. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de viajar sola a otra ciudad con un chico al que conocía recién hacía un tiempo atrás. Por primera vez enfrentaba una situación como esa sin la ayuda de sus amigos, especialmente de Tai o Matt. Deseaba mucho que Andy fuera Matt. Quería que Matt se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarla, o que al menos hubiese contestado el teléfono para hablar con ella.

Miró hacia atrás un par de veces de manera instintiva. Inocentemente esperaba verlo llegando atrasado a ayudarla. Sabía que no ocurriría, pero era una de esas cosas estúpidas que pensaba desde que había empezado a sentir cosas por él.

El edificio estaba en pie y casi no mostraba ningún daño, si no hubiese sido por que habían volado prácticamente toda la torre principal del reloj, y los ladrillos se encontraban desparramados por todas partes.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

\- Sí – dijo caminando con paso decidido para entrar al edificio – Mi padre tiene que estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasa si HorrorMyotismon espera justo que vengas aquí?

\- Eso sería suponer que sabe que mi padre vive aquí, y es imposible. Los digimon no nos conocen tanto – le aseguró.

Entraron al lugar. Todo estaba lleno de vidrios rotos, polvo, fragmentos de estuco en el suelo. No se veían rastros de que hubiera alguien al menos en el primer piso, pero eso no la desanimaba. De seguro su padre estaría en su oficina en el tercer piso. O tal vez en el salón de material audiovisual, en la facultad de cine.

Andy miraba todo cauteloso. Había algo que no le daba buena espina.

\- Sora, creo que debemos salir de aquí.

\- ¡Todo está bien, Andy! ¡Vamos! – dijo tomándolo por la muñeca.

\- Esperaba verte aquí, Takenouchi – dijo una voz grave.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con el grotesco y enorme digimon posicionado como una especie de araña peluda sobre el techo alto del primer piso, rodeado por pequeños murciélagos. Expandió sus alas y se dejó caer justo sobre ellos dos. Ambos intentaron saltar para alejarse.

\- Deberías hacerle más caso a tu amiguito. Ahora morirás igual que el imbécil de Izumi – dijo sonriendo.

\- Izzy… ¿Izzy está muerto? – preguntó poniéndose de pie. Sintió que su mundo colapsaba a su alrededor.

\- Creyó que podría desafiarme – respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo – Espero que tú seas más inteligente y no me des trabajo extra.

El digimon comenzó a cargar un rayo multicolor en donde se encontraba su boca tan pronto como pudo, y lo lanzó hacia Sora, pero Andy la empujó y la sacó del camino. El rayo impactó contra una máquina de golosinas y bebidas. Andy se transformó en Skeltermon sin pensarlo dos veces y ambos comenzaron a luchar en el reducido espacio ante la mirada impotente de Sora.

Quería poder evolucionar como los demás, pero no podía. Ni siquiera sentía un impulso, una energía… nada aparte de esa enorme impotencia por ser inútil. HorrorMyotismon parecía más poderoso que Skeltermon, pero hasta el momento era una batalla reñida. Los pequeños murciélagos que acompañaban al enorme digimon dirigieron su atención hasta Sora y comenzaron a atacarla, mientras ella intentaba alejarlos con desesperación.

Skeltermon cayó como ave herida al suelo y des-evolucionó con rapidez hasta quedar convertido en un Andy desmayado sobre el suelo.

\- Ahora sí… - volvió a decir el digimon, parándose frente a Sora - ¿Dónde estábamos? Ya lo recuerdo. Desde ahora serán sólo seis niños elegidos, me temo. Irás a acompañar a Izumi al infierno.

\- ¡El único que irá al infierno serás tú! – gritó Sora, tomando un peñasco en el suelo.

HorrorMyotismon rio con ganas al ver el débil intento de la chica.

\- Hasta nunca, Takenouchi.

\- No te emociones tanto, HorrorMyotismon.

El digimon se giró para ver a Blazemon tras de él, listo para pelear contra él.

\- ¡Tai! – gritó Sora sonriendo - ¡Viniste!

\- Ve a buscar a tu padre – ordenó – Yo me encargaré de este idiota.

La chica se puso en camino de inmediato, no sólo para buscar a su padre sino para buscar a cualquier persona herida o escondida que aún se encontrara en el edificio. Mientras subía la escalera podía escuchar la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el primer piso, junto con los temblores del suelo y de las paredes con cada ataque o pequeña explosión que se producía. HorrorMyotismon no estaba contento de que Tai hubiese arruinado sus planes.

\- ¡Sora!

\- ¡Papá! – dijo corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo. Junto a él se encontraba un chico de gafas y cabello azulado, indudablemente el hermano mayor de Joe, Shuu Kido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó abrazándola.

\- Vine por ti. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto. Este lugar no es seguro.

Sora lo guio y tras de ellos salió Shuu, llevando una cámara enorme como las que usaban normalmente en televisión. Recorrieron el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras sintiendo los remesones. Llegaron al primer piso, pero Sora se asomó para ver si era seguro salir. HorrorMyotismon y Blazemon seguían peleando, y Andy seguía desmayado en medio del suelo, herido. Sabía que no podía llevarse a los demás y dejarlo allí.

\- Espérenme aquí.

Salió directo al espacio de la batalla. Andy había sido golpeado indirectamente por restos de pared y roca. Se agachó junto a él e intentó removerlo mientras su padre y Shuu esperaban a la vuelta, junto a la escalera.

\- Andy, despierta – susurró mientras lo removía con más fuerza.

\- Sora… Vete – dijo abriendo los ojos – Saldré de aquí después.

\- No puedo dejarte – dijo tomándole la mano para comenzar a arrastrarlo por el suelo si era necesario.

\- ¡Confía en mí, nada me pasará!

Tras escuchar a Andy, HorrorMyotismon fijó su atención en la pareja de chicos dejando de lado su batalla con Blazemon. Luego fijó su mirada en la escalera y sonrió perversamente. Sora lo supo de inmediato. Este digimon era realmente malvado. No era como ningún otro que había conocido antes.

\- No… Mi papá no – murmuró mientras se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo que sentía una sensación interior tan intensa que pensó que no sería capaz de aguantarlo.

De pronto se sintió completamente consciente de lo que pasaba dentro de su cuento. Podía sentir y hasta escuchar como su corazón latía y bombeaba sangre hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Perdió la consciencia por una fracción de segundo y tras recuperarla rápidamente, ya no era más Sora. Glowmon se encontraba brillando justo frente a HorrorMyotismon.

Se transformó en una valkiria con enormes alas blancas y una armadura de platino, además de un bastión. Su cabello pelirrojo se mantuvo, pero le creció largo y liso hasta la cadera.

Apuntó su bastión con ambas manos hacia HorrorMyotismon mientras un espiral de fuego salía disparado hacia él, dándole de lleno. El digimon cayó al suelo escandalosamente, como si sus extremidades no tuvieran ninguna coordinación entre sí, pero se puso de pie rápidamente. Al menos había impedido que lograra atacar.

Andy también quiso volver a incorporarse, aunque con dificultad y algo cojo. Volvió a transformarse para poder ayudar a Sora en esa batalla, aunque sabía que se encontraba débil. HorrorMyotismon también lo sabía. Cargó rayó nuevamente y lo lanzó contra él, pero saltó para protegerse y el ataque dio de lleno contra la pared que separaba el lobby de la escalera en donde se encontraban el padre de Sora y Shuu. Un fuerte ruido seguido por una ola de polvo llenó el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – preguntó Blazemon mirando a Skeltermon en su lugar – ¡Dejaste a esa gente desprotegida!

Mientras tanto, la consciencia más humana de Sora en Glowmon sintió demasiada desesperación como para continuar concentrada en la batalla, y caminó hacia el lugar del ataque para verificar si los demás se encontraban bien. HorrorMyotismon le tapó el paso y comenzó a luchar contra ella, mientras Skeltermon se quedaba en un rincón, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

Glowmon volvió a lanzar su espiral de fuego hacia él, y al mismo tiempo un sonido seco cortó el aire. Blazemon había lanzado una serie de meteoritos en llamas hacia HorrorMyotismon, rematándolo. Dándose cuenta de su buena dupla, ambos volvieron a atacarlo, esta vez juntos. Glowmon terminó por darle un golpe de gracia con su bastión como si quisiera batearlo fuera de la Universidad.

Lo dañaron severamente, pero reconociendo su derrota optó por evaporarse en el aire junto a sus murciélagos y su neblina, en vez de continuar la lucha. Ambos quedaron de pie en medio de la destrucción, respirando agitados, cuando Blazemon la miró con mucha atención, de arriba abajo.

\- Te pareces a mí – dijo Blazemon.

\- Creo que soy una versión mejorada de ti – replicó Glowmon, sonriéndole.

\- Está por verse.

Rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad. Sora fue a verificar que su padre y Shuu estuvieran bien, y lo estaban. Habían tenido unas magulladuras por la caída del muro sobre ellos, pero no había sido nada grave. Tai sintió el deber de ir a ayudar a Andy, quien había sido golpeado duramente, a pesar de que todavía no le perdonaba el hecho de haberse salido del camino y haber dejado al descubierto a dos personas sin protección.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué se ha ido? – preguntó el señor Haruhiko.

\- Pues, le ganamos – contestó la colorina, sonriéndole mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hm…

Reflexionó para sí misma. De seguro no era buena idea admitirle que ella podía transformarse en un digimon. Que ellos podían. Era admitir el peligro al que se sometían, y al mismo tiempo… Era admitir que no eran normales. Ahora eran algo más que humanos, aunque sólo fuera gracias a datos. Nadie más iba a entenderlo.

\- Senpai Shuu, ¿lo captó en la cámara? – le preguntó antes de decir cualquier cosa.

\- ¡No! ¡La cámara se averió! ¡Señor Haruhiko, se da cuenta! ¡Esto vale muy caro! ¡Voy a estarlo pagando el resto de mi vida universitaria!

\- Tranquilízate, Kido – replicó el hombre intentando no reír ante la desesperación de su estudiante. Luego miró a Sora, como exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Habían unos digimon aquí… De los buenos – mintió la chica – De seguro te lo perdiste.

\- De seguro… - contestó no muy convencido.

Tai, Sora y Andy volvieron a primera hora a Tokio, después de dormir en la pensión.

El señor Haruhiko hizo más preguntas de las que querían contestar, pero finalmente nunca pudo deducir nada importante, y de cualquier forma cualquier intento de conversación real siempre era interrumpido por la histeria de Shuu. Era un tipo genial y artístico, pero en ese momento en particular se parecía muchísimo a Joe. Tenían la misma tendencia a ceder al pánico.

\- Tú evolución es bastante sexy – comentó Tai en el tren, sólo para molestarla.

Recibió un golpe en el hombro como respuesta, mientras Sora se ponía colorada hasta las orejas.

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad – dijo riendo – Hey, Andy, ¿qué te pasó hoy día? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

\- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir – Me acobardé. Estaba muy débil. Nunca debí haber regresado a la pelea, Tai. Si me daba ese rayo, yo creo, yo creo que…

\- ¿Te hubiera matado?

\- ¡Tai! – interrumpió Sora. Acababa de acordarse de Izzy - ¿No fuiste a buscar a Izzy?

\- Ah, sobre eso… Lo intenté por todos los medios, pero no hubo caso. La puerta está cerrada desde este mundo. No sé qué hacer para ayudarlo… Y lo peor de todo es que nos debe estar odiando por haberlo dejado allí, solo…

\- HorrorMyotismon dijo… Dijo que estaba muerto.

Tai la miró horrorizado, con la cara desfigurada por la impresión. Así era como se veía una persona con miedo, pensó Sora. Ese era el miedo de verdad. Una persona que no podía ni siquiera intentar esconder el pánico ante la realidad.

\- Yo esperaba que me aseguraras que no era así, pero… debe ser mentira – le aseguró, intentando sonreírle.

\- No. No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. Izzy no puede estar muerto. Oh, Dios… Creo que voy a tener un ataque de pánico.

\- No – dijo Andy – Cálmate, Tai. Yo también creo que HorrorMyotismon mentía.

 _O ya lo sabría,_ pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¡¿Y si es verdad?!

\- ¡Entonces aplaza el ataque de pánico hasta que lo confirmes! – dijo Sora. Alguno de los dos tenía que mantener la cordura.

\- No sé si hará alguna diferencia… Pero cuando llegue a mi casa, intentaré abrir la puerta. Creo que puedo hacerlo. Si es así… Podemos ver un plan juntos.

\- Gracias, Andy.

Por un segundo, Tai pensó en largarse a llorar y abrazarlo. Especialmente porque estaba sensible desde que su amigo más cercano se comportaba como un idiota, y ahora alguien que ni siquiera era su amigo se ofrecía a ayudarlo. Andy estaba haciendo lo que Matt debía hacer en primer lugar.

Tai nunca iba a perdonar a Matt por eso. Nunca.

Aquella noche, Beelzemon se dirigió al castillo de HorrorMyotismon sin perder más tiempo a pesar de que no había dormido nada y se encontraba débil por la batalla. Cuando estaba transformado en digimon no importaba. No sentía esa necesidad imperiosa por dormir ocho horas diarias, como le ocurría cuando utilizaba su disfraz de humano.

El castillo estaba destruido, pero aun así entró. Sabía que se iba a encontrar al digimon ahí. Aunque estuviera en ruinas, seguían siendo sus dominios.

\- Ah, ahí estás – dijo después de un rato, cuando lo vio en la habitación más destruida de todas - ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

\- Izumi destruyó el portal.

\- ¿Es verdad que está muerto?

\- Debe estarlo. Lo dejé agónico antes de marcharme al otro mundo – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, Beelzemon. Por un momento comencé a pensar que estabas disfrutando mucho del mundo humano.

\- La muerte de Izumi va a destruir a esos niños.

\- La muerte de Izumi es sólo la primera de ocho, y hablando de eso, hoy día evitaste que matara a Takenouchi.

\- Estaba en mi personaje.

\- Eso es imposible. Cuando la sacaste de mi radio de ataque no había nadie más en el lugar que nosotros tres. Nadie se hubiese enterado de tu fachada. Era el momento perfecto para acabar con ella, y tú debiste haberme ayudado – dijo acercándose amenazantemente – Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Es la costumbre.

\- No lo creo. Fue una traición. Me traicionaste y por consiguiente traicionaste a nuestro señor Lucemon. Protegiste a esa niña inútil. Lo hiciste instintivamente.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice?

\- Dame una sola razón para que no te destruya ahora mismo.

\- Porque no puedes – contestó desafiante – Ni aunque quisieras podrías. Eres inferior a mí. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte?

\- No...

\- Lo imaginaba. Pero no puedo permitir que le vayas con el cuento a Lucemon. Lo que hice por Sora no puede saberlo nadie o me meterás en algunos problemas – dijo cargando sus pistolas lentamente.

\- Nada de estos es necesario… - se apresuró en decir el digimon – Yo me mantendré en secreto.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí? – dijo apuntándolo con ambas armas directo en el corazón del digimon.

\- No le diré a nadie.

\- Gracias, HorrorMyotismon, pero lamentablemente tu palabra no me importa.

Una ráfaga de disparos cortó el aire, y el digimon gigante comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras pequeños pixeles de colores llenaban el lugar. Lo miró con miedo y sufrimiento, pero a decir verdad… Beelzemon no sintió ni la más mínima compasión. Se dio la media vuelta, y se fue caminando tan tranquilo como llegó.


	16. Reencuentro

**N/A:** ¡Gracias a quienes nos leen! Gracias a Katsa Graceling por el review!

Sora llegó temprano a su departamento, tras el viaje en tren. Se había despedido de Tai y de Andy en la estación, y cada uno había partido hacia su hogar. A penas colocó la llave en la cerradura anticipó los gritos y retos de su madre, platos volando… Todo iba a ser catastrófico, considerando que se entendían tan mal en el día a día, y ella se había escapado de su casa por una noche completa.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Muy por el contrario, tan pronto como abrió la puerta ella corrió a abrazarla.

\- Mamá… - dijo entre sorprendida e incómoda, intentando abrazarla torpemente. No era una persona muy de piel, las demostraciones físicas no se daban demasiado en su familia – Lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero—

\- Tu padre me lo contó todo esta mañana. Me llamó por teléfono y me dijo lo que hiciste por él – respondió, separándose de ella para hacerle cariño sobre el cabello.

\- ¿No estás enojada?

\- ¡Claro que no! Estaba preocupada… Gracias a Dios que no lo noté hasta que me desperté hoy, al amanecer o hubiese pasado la noche completa histérica. Pero cuando vi tu cama vacía… Sabía en dónde estabas. Sabía que habías ido por tu padre a Kioto. No podría enojarme por eso porque… Yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo hace algunos años atrás.

\- ¿Tú?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que sacaste tu lado aventurero de tu padre? No, señor. Hay una razón por la que quedó deslumbrado conmigo cuando me conoció, ¿sabes? Pero bueno. Te lo contaré algún día que no sea hoy…

Era difícil imaginar que su mamá, una de las personas más correctas y serias que conocía, pudiese tener un lado aventurero. De hecho, toda la vida había pensado que el matrimonio de sus padres era un error. No porque no se quisieran, sino porque eran personas completamente diferentes. Su papá escribía libros sobre temas paranormales y hacía clases a un montón de hippies y artistas, mientras ella era una señora elegante que frecuentaba salones de té e iba a eventos sociales.

Y bueno. No vivían juntos ni se veían la mayoría del año.

\- Hija, quiero que sepas que aunque tenemos una relación complicada, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho más de lo que piensas.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo ves ahora pero lo verás luego. Todo es mi culpa… Sé que es mi culpa. Sé que soy yo la que te presiona a hacer cosas y provoca tu rechazo. Sé que de seguro preferirías vivir en Kioto con tu padre que conmigo, pero es por tu bien. Es porque sé que tienes mucho potencial para ser mucho más de lo que eres ahora.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo, rodando los ojos.

Se soltó inmediatamente del semi abrazo que quedaba desde que entró y comenzó a caminar hacia su pieza. Quería dejar su bolso y por sobretodo, quería dormir. Estaba agotada, con suerte había cerrado un ojo un par de veces durante el viaje en tren, pero se despertaba apenas sentía su cabeza caer hacia delante. Y su madre la seguía intentando darle un nuevo sermón, como si no estuviera harta.

\- Sora, regresa, hija. No quiero pelear.

\- Tú nunca quieres pelear, siempre quieres "conversar", pero la mitad de las cosas que dices me ofenden.

\- ¿Por qué te ofenden? ¡No te digo nada malo!

\- Siempre dices que está mal como soy. Si se me ocurre jugar fútbol, no es algo que hace una señorita. Si se me ocurre usar un gorro, está mal tapar mi cabello. Si uso jeans, ¡debería usar una falda!

\- No creo que esté mal como eres, hija. Sólo te doy consejos para ser mejor.

\- "Mejor". ¿Ves? Entiende que eres de otra generación en donde las mujeres tenían que ser señoritas. ¡Ya no es así! Una chica puede hacer lo que quiera igual que un hombre.

\- Yo soy mayor que tú, por eso lo entiendo de una manera diferente. La sociedad quiere que creas que puedes ser igual, pero son hipócritas. Al final de cuentas, a los hombres no les gustará una chica que quiera ser como ellos. O mejor que ellos. Esto no es Estados Unidos, Sora. Esto sigue siendo Japón. Sigue siendo el país en donde existen palabras como "Material de esposa" y en donde el tipo ideal de todo hombre para casarse es una mujer que sepa cocinar.

\- ¿Casarse? ¿Esto se trata de casarse? Por Dios, tengo 14 años. ¿Y qué si no quiero casarme?

\- Sora…

\- A lo mejor ni siquiera quiera tener hijos y simplemente quiera irme a recorrer el mundo.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué te comportas TÚ así? El año pasado no querías que jugara fútbol y te hice caso. Dejé de hacerlo, comencé a jugar tenis a pesar de que era buena jugando futbol. Probablemente era mejor que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo oficial de la escuela. ¡Te hice caso! Pero nunca es suficiente para ti. Nunca voy a ser suficientemente buena para ti, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, Sora.

\- Olvídalo.

Tenía que salir de nuevo. Aunque estuviera muerta de hambre y cayéndose de sueño, o salía o iba a terminar en una pelea mucho peor. Volvió a tomar su bolso tras haberlo dejado sobre la cama y se dirigió a la puerta mientras su madre le decía que no se fuera, que esperara, que eso no era lo que había querido decir, y otras cosas. Salió pegando el portazo más fuerte que había dado hasta la fecha.

Iba a llorar, le faltaba el aire. Cuando le daba demasiada rabia, lloraba. Aunque esa discusión en particular también le había dado tristeza. El nudo que tenía en el pecho así que le doliera. Se dio vuelta para ir hacia el ascensor y chocó de frente contra algo. Alguien. Miró un poco más arriba y se encontró con Matt, mirándola, preocupado.

Matt sabía que le había pasado algo, por su cara. Además había escuchado el enorme portazo. Sin decir nada, la abrazó con fuerzas, y ella lo abrazó de vuelta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó después de un rato.

\- Sí… Claro. Es que yo… No he dormido mucho – respondió separándose de él – Ni he comido. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no como ni duermo. Necesito salir de aquí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

\- Pero, hey – dijo intentando tomarle la mano. Se le escapó - ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

La chica se dio vuelta y le dio un manotazo en el hombro. Suave, obviamente. Lo miró enojada.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas anoche? ¡Te llamé! ¡Necesitaba tu ayuda más que nunca y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contestarme el teléfono!

\- ¡Perdón! Estaba ensayando con la banda y no escuché el celular con la música a todo volumen. Además, no sé por qué te enojas. Te llamé a penas lo vi. ¡Te llamé como 7 veces!

\- Mi celular murió. No tuve tiempo para cargarlo… Tuve que viajar a Kioto, ¿sabes? Pero… Bueno. Supongo que ya no importa.

\- A mí sí me importa. ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no me importaras? Me preocupé donde no me contestaste el teléfono. Tai tampoco me contestaba el teléfono. Fui a la escuela y esperé a que llegaran hasta las ocho, pero cuando sonó la campana ninguno de los dos apareció. Ni Andy. Pensé que habían ido al Digimundo o que estaban en problemas.

\- Le dijiste a Tai que no querías volver al Digimundo.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti… Ustedes – añadió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en medio del pasillo, y justo el ascensor (que ya había sido llamado) llegó, abriendo sus puertas. Sora entró y Matt la siguió. La última vez que habían estado juntos en un ascensor, se había cortado la luz y ambos habían quedado atrapados por casi dos horas adentro.

\- Entonces… ¿Dijiste que no has dormido ni comido?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Vamos a mi casa. Te prepararé algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Resulta que soy un excelente cocinero. La gente no sabe eso de mí.

\- ¿Tú?

\- ¿Por qué te extraña? Vivo sólo con mi padre desde que soy un niño. Y mi padre trabaja todo el tiempo. Tuve que aprender a cocinar o moriría de hambre. Y aprendí a cocinar bastante bien. ¿No crees que soy genial?

\- No – dijo cruzándose de brazos – No quiero tu tonta comida. No quiero tu tonta compañía. Estoy enojada contigo y tu falta de interés.

El estómago de la colorina rugió en ese momento, desacreditando todo su enojo infantil. A Matt de cualquier forma le encantaba ver cuando Sora estaba "enojada", así que casi quería provocarla para que se amurrara más.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, chica ruda? ¿Vagar por el parque? ¿Dormir sobre una banca como ese tipo loco que aparece los martes?

\- No te importa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron. El día estaba tan soleado como frío.

\- Mientras tú haces eso, yo estaré disfrutando de un ramen de cerdo en mi casa. Le pondré un kilo de cebollín. Y justo compré una bolsa de gyozas congeladas anoche. Es tan simple como hervirlas y ya…

\- ¡Ya!

\- ¿Ya?

\- No sigas. Te dije que tengo hambre. Me comería hasta un bastón de apio con ganas en este minuto.

\- Y el mejor cocinero amateur de Odaiba te está ofreciendo ramen casero y gyozas. No es mi culpa que no quieras aceptarlo por tu orgullo – dijo haciéndose el tonto.

\- ¿De verdad le pondrás cerdo?

\- No lo comería si no.

\- Pero son como las diez de la mañana. ¿No te da pereza cocinar a esta hora? Y apuesto que ni siquiera tienes hambre—

\- Soy un chico en plena edad de crecimiento… Siempre tengo hambre.

\- Está bien. Vamos a tu casa.

Veinte minutos después, ambos chicos llegaron al departamento de Matt. La última vez que Sora había estado ahí, se habían besado. La última vez que había estado ahí, el departamento había estado considerablemente más ordenado también. Había una pila de ropa en un rincón con un _post-it_ que decía "Para lavar" pegado en la pared. Sobre la mesa del comedor había un montón de cajas de cartón de comida para llevar apiladas una encima de otras.

Matt se puso a "ordenar" todo, tirándolo hacia un lugar que estuviera fuera del rango visual de los chicos. Ambos fueron a la cocina. Matt comenzó a preparar el ramen mientras Sora lo veía y le ofrecía ayuda.

\- Nada de ayuda. Deja al mejor cocinero de Odaiba trabajar.

\- Te voy a juzgar muchísimo si no te queda por lo menos delicioso.

\- Con hambre todo sabe delicioso – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan descarado como solía serlo justo antes de conocer a Asuka. No tenía idea ni cómo ni por qué, pero entre Asuka y esos nueve días en el Digimundo, sentía que le habían extraído hasta la última gota de vida que tenía. Hasta ese momento.

\- Te ves cansada, Takenouchi.

\- Sí… Es que… Nos enfrentamos a HorrorMyotismon.

\- ¿HorrorMyotismon? ¿Hay otro tonto más que derrotar?

\- Sí. Por suerte logré evolucionar – dijo sonriendo.

\- Hm… Lástima que me lo perdí – murmuró.

\- No parece que te importe demasiado.

\- ¿Qué hay de Izzy?

\- No podemos ir por él. Las puertas están cerradas…

\- Es una lástima.

\- No creo que te de tanta lástima realmente.

\- Claro que sí. Una cosa es que no quiera ir, pero otra muy distinta es que no me preocupe por Izzy. De verdad espero que puedan ayudarlo y traerlo de regreso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres ir al Digimundo?

\- No hablemos de eso. Vamos a empezar a pelear y es la última cosa que quiero. Tai ya no me habla. ¿Crees que quiero arriesgar tu amistad también?

\- No voy a dejar de hablarte si me das una buena razón. Me basta con que sea una razón sincera. Sólo quiero entender tu postura.

\- No quiero ir… Porque estoy cansado. Estoy realmente cansado de todo eso. Y además…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Nada. Olvídalo.

\- Dime – dijo acercándose a él.

\- No sé. Es extraño. Pero me siento mal.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿En el Digimundo? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Me siento confundido y extraño y fuera de lugar en el Digimundo y en todas partes a decir verdad. Es como si ya no fuera yo mismo. Es como si ya no fuera inteligente. Eso es, supongo… Ya ni siquiera me gusto a mí mismo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, sintiéndose preocupada ante la revelación.

Definitivamente cuando le preguntó por una razón para no ir al Digimundo, se esperaba algo mucho más simple y hasta infantil. No eso.

\- Probablemente no sea nada. Supongo que de eso se trata crecer, ¿o no? Sentirse tan… Decepcionado con uno mismo. Todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que eso es crecer?

\- Debe serlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Colocó la tapa sobre la olla luego de haber echado todos los ingredientes para hacer el ramen.

Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta sus problemas. Era la primera vez que lo reconocía para alguien, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Pero así era como se sentía. En lo que iba del año parecía que era dos personas diferentes. Por un segundo había sido tan confiado de sí mismo y su vida corría tan normal, siempre saliéndole todo bien… Pero, después de un tiempo, era todo lo contrario.

\- Al final tú eres el dueño de tu vida, Matt. Cualquier decisión que tomes… Si es que no te gusta, cámbiala.

\- No es tan fácil. Suena fácil. Debería ser fácil… No sé cómo explicarlo porque ni siquiera entiendo bien la sensación que tengo.

\- Intenta explicármelo.

\- Es como si… Me controlaran.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No sé. Una fuerza. Yo mismo. Quizás sea que estoy teniendo un colapso nervioso o algo así. O tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. Ya no lo sé. Debo sonar muy ridículo ahora, ¿verdad? – dijo intentando sonreírle a la chica – Muy loco.

\- Matt…

\- O a lo mejor sea mucho más simple que eso. A lo mejor se trate de que ya no soy feliz – dijo desviando la mirada - Creo que ya no soy feliz.

\- ¿Desde cuándo crees que no eres feliz?

\- Un tiempo ya. No creo que esté relacionado con nada, si es que estás pensando en el Digimundo. Como te dije, esto debe ser lo que llaman crecer. Y… después de todo siempre fui así. Cuando niño… Era solitario y melancólico. Esto no debería ser sorpresivo para nadie.

\- Sí me acuerdo de ese niño. El solitario y melancólico.

\- ¿Ves?

\- Y también me acuerdo precisamente el momento en que dejaste de ser ese niño. Recuerdo el momento en que cambiaste, para mejor. Te convertiste en un buen amigo, un buen hermano para T.K., un buen hijo. Un chico popular y brillante en la escuela también.

\- Quizás todo este tramo de mi vida fue una ilusión.

\- No. No te conformes con esa idea.

\- Me siento como un viudo de mi antiguo yo.

\- Matt, no te conformes con esa idea – repitió, con más ganas – No te decepciones de ti mismo. Para mí sigues siendo una de las personas más increíbles que conozco. Y eso que a veces puedes comportarte como un grandísimo idiota, pero… Sigues siendo mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

Dio un paso hacia adelante sin pensarlo, y la besó a pesar de su sorpresa. Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo desde el Digimundo, antes de terminar con Asuka. Si tenía que reconocerlo, era lo que había estado esperando que pasara desde que se había encontrado con ella fuera de su departamento en la mañana.

La conversación lo había guiado hacia su punto más vulnerable y no le importaba si se trataba de Sora. Ella no lo juzgaba. Lo hacía sentir más seguro que consigo mismo. Pero por un segundo realmente pensó que sonaba como un loco (se sentía como uno), y aun así Sora lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentir mejor. La quería tanto. A pesar de que sólo eran dos chicos de catorce años.

Se separaron después de unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- Hola.

\- Hola – respondió la chica sonriendo.

\- Quizás mi departamento tenga algo extraño.

\- Tendré que venir más seguido para comprobarlo.

Le sonrió coquetamente, y él la besó de nuevo. Y por la cabeza de ambos corría la misma pregunta que ninguno de los dos se iba a atrever a hacer en voz alta. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Iban a comenzar a salir? ¿O iba a quedar en nada de nuevo?

\- Creo que su comida se ha sobrecosido, señor Mejor cocinero amateur de Odaiba.

De la olla estaba saliendo agua pese a estar tapada. Ya había un buen charco de caldo y cada vez que el fuego se mojaba, sonaba. Y llevaba así un rato ya, pero ambos lo habían ignorado por la conversación profunda y luego el beso.

\- Rayos – dijo apagando el fuego. No había mucho que hacer.

\- ¿Pedimos una pizza?

\- Está bien. Pero de igual forma no te salvarás. Un día de estos vas a probar mi ramen de cerdo.

\- Como tú digas – respondió sonriendo.

Matt comenzó a botar la comida sobrecosida después de derramar todo el líquido en el lavabo. Se veía bastante tierno, a gusto de Sora. Una faceta completamente ordinaria, del día a día, y justo después de toda esa confesión existencial de minutos antes. Ahora quería quedarse junto a él aún más. Y cuidarlo.

\- Hey, Matt.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Recuerda lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? No te conformes. Tú eres el dueño de tu vida.


	17. Digital Love

N/A: ¡A todos, perdón por la demora! La verdad, entre falta de tiempo y falta de ideas, no me había dado cuenta de que… ¡Ya pasó más de un año desde el último capítulo! (¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!). Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… Si es que todavía siguen aquí quienes seguían este fanfic (Si es así, ¡gracias!)

 **17**

Matt derramó el caldo, aún caliente, en el lavabo y luego pisó el pedal del basurero para botar el resto del contenido de la olla. Miró de reojo a Sora que se había sacado los zapatos y se acomodaba sentada en posición de loto frente a la televisión, bostezando y estirándose perezosamente.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ya no tenía la excusa de cocinar para conversar despreocupadamente con ella, y mucho menos después de que la conversación se había puesto seria minutos antes. También sería extraño retomarla de la nada… Pero estaba esa otra cosa importante que había ocurrido: Se habían besado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer o decir ahora?

Su mayor miedo era que quedara en nada, de nuevo. Todo era tan fácil cuando se trataba de una chica como Mina, que no le gustaba realmente… Ahí sabía exactamente qué cumplido cliché y algo ridículo decir para salirse con la suya. Ahí no tenía problemas en ser un sin vergüenza, pero Sora no era así. Si le decía un cumplido de aquellos se iba a reír en su cara…

\- Lo siento, quería dejar pasar algo de tiempo antes de decir algo, pero no puedo evitarlo – dijo de pronto la colorina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó con el corazón palpitante. De seguro Sora y él estaban pensando cosas similares...

\- ¿Vas a llamar a una pizzería o…? Estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿te molesta si lo hago yo?

\- Oh. - O tal vez el hambre era incluso más fuerte que una incertidumbre romántica de aquellas… -. Claro.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Se tronó los dedos y se levantó hacia el teléfono -. Espero que no te lo tomes mal, mejor cocinero amateur de Odaiba. Estoy segura de que otro día podrás sorprenderme con tus platos, pero ahora necesito un pedazo de pizza con mucho queso y pepperoni o moriré.

Asintió mientras reía, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón para sentarse y relajarse también. Decidió no pensar demasiado y simplemente dejarse llevar, y ya después de comer algo podía complicarse viendo qué decirle…

Sin embargo, Sora estaba pensando en cosas similares junto a él, que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Es más, había querido sacar el tema un par de veces mientras Matt limpiaba pero… Se paralizaba de miedo con solo pensar en abrir la boca y revelarle lo que sentía. Las cosas ya habían resultado mal una vez (No solo con Matt, sino también con Tai) y no sabía si valía la pena pasar por algo así de nuevo.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde vieron un reporte de noticias hablando de lo que había ocurrido en Kyoto la noche anterior. Mostraron varias imágenes de HorrorMyotismon y las entrevistas de funcionarios y estudiantes de la universidad que estaban en el edificio y escaparon tan pronto como comenzó todo. Pero no había ninguna fotografía o vídeo de Sora y Andy o sus digievoluciones.

Una vez que pasaron a otro tema, Matt cambió la televisión y colocó MTV, justo pasaban el vídeo musical de una canción llamada "Digital Love" de Daft Punk. Habían pasado de tener una conversación tan seria a haberse besado, y ahora al más sepulcral de los silencios, así que tenía que romper el hielo como fuese.

\- ¿Y tu digievolución como es?

\- Se parece a la de Tai – reconoció -. Supongo que tenemos el mismo elemento.

\- ¿Fuego?

\- Sí.

\- O sea que Joe podría tener una evolución similar a la mía… - reflexionó -. No puedo negar que me hubiese gustado que tu evolución se pareciera a la mía.

\- A mí también me hubiese gustado – replicó la chica sonriendo.

\- Y ya que hablamos de esto… - Matt se puso nervioso, pero tenían que hablarlo o no se lo perdonaría -. Quiero saber… Qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros.

La chica, aún sentada con sus piernas sobre el sillón, se giró hacia él para verlo mejor.

\- Yo también quiero saberlo – respondió, sonriendo.

Matt abrió la boca para decirle que sus intenciones eran ser novios, oficialmente, pero justo en ese momento se sintieron unos pasos fuera de la puerta y acto seguido, sonó el timbre. Habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que habían pedido la pizza y por mucho que estuviesen hablando algo importante, no podía dejar al repartidor afuera esperando.

\- Un segundo – dijo poniéndose de pie.

El rubio se acercó despreocupadamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con una mano sin ver por la ventanilla, mientras con su otra mano buscaba por un billete en su bolsillo. Sin embargo, la persona que acababa de tocar el timbre era Mina, que a juzgar por su expresión facial claramente no esperaba encontrarse a Sora en el departamento.

\- ¡Mina! – dijo sorprendido. La chica se invitó a pasar con un semblante de triunfo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Oye, oye, oye. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Sabía que ustedes dos andaban en algo sucio, pero no imaginé que tanto!

Ambos chicos cayeron en cuenta entonces que habían faltado a la escuela y lucían uniformes. En el caso de Sora, no se había cambiado de ropa desde el día anterior por su rápida ida a Kyoto… La situación podía malinterpretarse mucho y daba para pensar que las acusaciones de Asuka habían sido reales.

\- Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. ¡Estás loca!

\- Además, solo pedimos una pizza – acotó Sora, que había cambiado su relajada posición anterior por una más recatada -. ¿Quieres?

\- No te hagas la lista. ¡Ustedes están juntos! ¡Engañaron a Asuka!

\- ¿Qué te importa? ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – dijo Matt intentando llevarla hacia la puerta para sacarla.

\- ¡Por eso peleaste con Taichi! Espera que le diga a Sayuri que ustedes dos están realmente locos – le dijo la chica mirándolo con arrogancia -. Venir a preferir a esta por sobre mí o Asuka.

\- Supéralo, Matt y tú con suerte se besaron el verano pasado y nunca más se fijó en ti.

\- ¿El verano pasado? – preguntó riendo. Luego miró al chico a su lado con expresión interrogante y sarcástica –. Vaya, así que no has mencionado lo que pasó en el backstage de tu último concierto ni la noche de año nuevo.

\- Ya basta, Mina, ¡sale de aquí! – gritó Matt, pero de cualquier forma el último comentario había bastado para que Sora se pusiera de pie furiosa y se encaminaría hacia la puerta.

\- Estás jugando a tres bandos, pequeño Yamato.

\- ¡Sora, espera! Todavía tenemos cosas que hablar – pidió Matt, ignorando a Mina.

La colorina salió hacia el pasillo fuera del departamento mientras Matt intentaba seguirla, pero entre Mina que le bloqueaba el paso de manera "inocente" y el verdadero repartidor de pizza que acababa de llegar hasta el umbral cargando una caja y una botella de bebida, le fue imposible y se contentó con darle una patada de frustración al suelo y pagarle de mala gana al repartidor por una pizza que no comería.

&.&.&

Izzy llevaba varios minutos sintiendo un fuerte dolor palpitante en su sien, que hacía _tun tun tun_ y en cualquier momento le terminaría de partir la cabeza en dos, pero aun así no era capaz de despertarse y abrir los ojos por fin, así que estaba medio consciente y medio soñando. Delante de él se expandía una especie de universo infinito de color verde musgo, lleno de nebulosas, galaxias y planetas en lento movimiento. Funcionaba de manera automática como un sistema.

\- ¿Estoy muerto? – pensó.

\- No. – Una voz dentro de su cabeza respondió a su pregunta y luego continuó -: Estás en el mundo de los sueños. Históricamente, es el mundo que ha estado más ligado con el Digimundo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- Los sueños y pensamientos muchas veces tienen incidencia en la creación de este mundo, que siempre se está ampliando. Dependiendo de la energía de los sueños y los pensamientos, algunos terminan desembocando en—.

\- El mundo oscuro – completó Izzy.

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Hay más mundos?

\- Siete.

\- ¿Siete? – Su curiosidad se despertó a tal punto que olvidó el dolor de cabeza y comenzó un listado de preguntas mentales para hacer, partiendo por la más básica -: ¿Cuáles son?

\- No. No funciona así, Kouchiro. Tanta información no está al alcance de las personas de esta manera. Los mundos se develan a las personas, cuando es el momento indicado. Y aun así, nunca nadie ha podido alcanzar a conocerlos todos.

\- ¡Pero quiero saberlo!

\- Los más afortunados llegan a conocer dos en la vida, y tú ya conoces cuatro. ¿No crees que es suficiente?

\- ¡Nunca es suficiente! ¿Quiere decir que esto es real? ¿Estoy realmente en un mundo de los sueños y no es simplemente un sueño más? ¿Una alucinación de mi subconsciente?

\- ¿Ves que no lo entiendes? Las tres cosas son lo mismo, Kouchiro. Y tú las subestimas por alejarse de los razonamientos a los que tú estás acostumbrado, pero que no son los únicos. Si todo siguiera las mismas lógicas, si fuera como tú estás acostumbrado… Todos los mundos serían iguales.

\- Pero el Digimundo no es más que un reflejo digital de la tierra.

\- Te equivocas… Es mucho más que eso.

Izzy iba a replicar, tenía una nueva pregunta atorada en la garganta que se rehusaba a salir, cuando de pronto se puso a toser sin parar, y terminó despertando en una habitación que estaba bañada por una luz brillante y natural que proveía de varias ventanas. Al principio, le costó enfocar su visión. Incluso, sintió que su cabeza iba a reventarse, pero tras unos momentos, logró acostumbrarse y divisó a Leomon junto a él.

&.&.&

Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo se había tornado anaranjado y lo que quedaba del sol brillaba reflejándose de manera molesta en los vidrios y espejos de todos los edificios cercanos. Hacía frío, pero Matt ni siquiera había salido con una chaqueta. Se encontraba caminando por el parque Shiokaze con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando piedras.

Se había demorado fácilmente una hora en sacar a Mina de su casa. La obsesión de esa chica estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y sabía que no iba a contentarse con la escena que había montado ese día, sino que le contaría a todo el mundo su versión de lo que había pasado y lo que creyó haber visto…

¡Y ni siquiera había podido hablar bien las cosas con Sora! Ella se había ido prácticamente corriendo, y no la culpaba demasiado… Sora era tranquila, no le gustaba estar metida en chismes ni problemas de ese tipo. En parte era culpa de él por haberla arrastrado a ese mundo donde las chicas populares están con los chicos que tocan en una banda y las chicas normales que juegan tenis no calzan en ese grupo.

Así que lo peor había pasado… De nuevo, todo había quedado en nada.

\- Hola, Matt.

El chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con la colorina, que lo miraba entretenida a un metro de distancia que él. Caminaban por el mismo sector, a la misma hora y en direcciones contrarias… Se habían encontrado de frente e inesperadamente mientras, frustrados, habían salido a dar una caminata para reflexionar sobre exactamente las mismas cosas…

Sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, divertido. De todos los escenarios, ese no se lo esperaba, pero por Dios que lo agradecía.

\- Por favor, dime que lograste comer algo.

La chica asintió, también sonriendo.

\- No quería que te fueras así – continuó -. Quería que habláramos de una vez por todas, y sobretodo, lo que dijo Mina es—.

\- No me importa lo que dijo Mina – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros -. Imagino que es verdad.

\- Sí, pero—.

\- Estabas con Asuka en ese tiempo – interrumpió.

\- ¿Bromeas? Al lado de mi madre y del Digimundo, lo de Mina fue un juego de niños.

Matt rio y agradeció que la chica se lo tomara tan bien, mientras la veía siendo bañada por el resplandor dorado del sol apunto de esconderse tras el mar junto a ellos. La brisa marina se sentía muy fresca, pero a la vez muy fría, y sin embargo no podía encontrar algo malo en ese momento. Todo era perfecto.

\- Entonces… Sobre eso que querías hablar…

\- Ah, sí – respondió, poniéndose nervioso -. Bueno, era con respecto a eso que pasó hoy en la cocina...

Sora se sonrojó inmediatamente rememorando el beso, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por hablar directamente de lo que había pasado entre ambos antes de que llegara Mina y todo el momento se arruinara, pero agradeció que fuese Matt quien sacara el tema, ya que ella no había sido capaz de forzarse a hablar de eso.

\- Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó, armándose de valor.

\- Sé que los últimos meses fueron confusos y que hemos estado yendo hacia atrás y hacia delante, pero, quería saber si… - Se detuvo, inquieto, pensando cuál era la mejor forma de decirlo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo que quería decir… - retomó, rascando su cabeza y fijando su vista en el suelo de cemento -. Es que me gustas mucho. Sé que lo he arruinado, pero no he sentido esto por ninguna otra chica antes. Y quería saber si, después de todo… Todavía te gusto.

\- Claro que sí. ¿No se nota? – preguntó riendo con timidez.

\- No me gusta dar cosas por sentado – replicó, sonriendo, mientras daba unos torpes pasos para acercarse a ella -. Rayos, estoy actuando como un tonto.

 _Como un primerizo,_ pensó. Y eso que estaba bien lejos de ser uno, pero Sora lo hacía sentir así. Ni siquiera cuando había dado su primer beso se había sentido tan nervioso e impaciente. Le hubiese gustado tener un poco del descaro de antes para enfrentar ese momento fingiendo ser un galanazo, pero se tenía que contentar con lo que estaba logrando: Armar frases coherentes y no tartamudear.

\- Me gusta más así.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto – dijo acercándose a él para besarlo y abrazarlo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Al menos en ese momento no había más torpeza, sino la misma sensación de las veces anteriores: Ambos encajaban como si hubiesen nacido para besarse.

\- Quiero estar contigo – le respondió una vez que se separaron de aquel beso, pero no del abrazo. La chica sonrió abiertamente.

\- Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Podemos esperar un poco para hacerlo en la escuela?

\- ¿Por Mina?

\- Y Asuka… Y Tai – reconoció -. No quiero hacer que se sientan mal y—.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo riendo. Conocía perfectamente bien a la chica y sabía que su consideración hacia los demás iba a ser superior a su propia felicidad, pero le llamó la atención que incluso pensara en Asuka… - Está bien. No tenemos que hacerlo en la escuela – respondió, comprensivo. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le advirtió inmediatamente que, aunque no hicieran demostraciones físicas frente a Tai, debían contarle para no tener más problemas -. ¿Entonces? ¿Estamos juntos?

\- Estamos juntos – corroboró la chica, mientras le robaba un beso rápido y le sonreía. Dos gorriones de árbol pasaron jugando y revoloteando junto a ellos, llamando su atención -. Mira, Matt, dos gorriones emparejados.

\- Nos están copiando.

Pero tras seguirlos con la mirada por unos segundos, ambos pajaritos cayeron de golpe al suelo en donde se quedaron inertes, muertos. Frente a ellos estaba Beelzemon sobre su moto detenida, con una pierna en el suelo, mirándolos y apuntándolos con una de sus pistolas.

Matt y Sora, abrazados, se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos ante la sorpresa, pero finalmente el rubio tomó una posición protectora, haciéndose inconscientemente hacia delante.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Beelzemon? – preguntó Matt, a la defensiva.

El digimon ladeó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, como un perro confundido, y después de un tiempo que pareció demasiado largo, dijo:

\- Todo lo que tengo son dudas.

\- ¡Si tengo que transformarme y pelear contigo, lo haré! – amenazó, aunque sabía bien que no tenía su digivice junto a él.

\- ¿Jugué este juego por demasiado tiempo?

Beelzemon mantenía una mirada melancólica mientras actuaba erráticamente, algo que a Matt ya le tocaba ver por segunda vez. Había algo más pasando con la personalidad casi depresiva de este digimon que alguna vez le había implantado pecados capitales en su digivice y lo había corrompido para hacer que forzara su digievolución y peleara con Tai, pero por alguna razón… Era difícil odiarlo, no era como Lilithmon.

\- No me importa, pueden mirar. Después de todo, un humano no puede comparar…

Tras decir eso, desapareció en el aire como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Sora -. Creí que nos atacaría en cualquier momento.

\- Fue extraño.

\- ¿Extraño? ¡Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo! Nos pilló completamente desapercibidos… ¿Por qué nos dejó vivir?

\- No lo sé, pero no quiero saberlo. Simplemente lo agradezco.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…

De pronto una idea se iluminó en su cabeza. Una teoría muy loca y extraña que podía explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir y mucho más: Todas las cosas que habían pasado recientemente y que habían puesto su vida de cabeza. Pero necesitaba analizarlo bien hasta comprobar que todo cuadraba antes de ceder al pánico o contarle a alguien.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, solo me quedé pensativo con lo que pasó.

\- Lo sé, yo también…

\- Creo que es hora de volver a casa. Está oscureciendo y no queremos que ese loco vuelva a aparecer y esta vez nos deje salir indemnes...

\- Claro, pero…

\- Nada de peros, ¡Vamos!

Matt le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la chica y la hizo avanzar en dirección hacia el edificio de Sora. La chica estaba algo frustrada de que el momento terminara tan rápido, de que Beelzemon hubiese arruinado todo, pero al menos agradecía que ninguno hubiese salido herido después de ese encuentro…

Sin embargo, ¿por qué Matt se había puesto así? Durante el resto del camino, el rubio no dijo ninguna palabra.


End file.
